Sins of the Prophets: The URE Archives
by Epic Zealot Productions 2.0
Summary: The United Republic Federal Archives are enormous, it'll take time to sort through it all.
1. URE Archives: Earth and Her Colonies

**Here is a long list of human colonies. Pre-war populations included. Post-war colonies are now included. Every region of human-controlled space has a certain number of heavily populated worlds. The Core Systems have a "Core Twelve", the Inner-Rim has a "Core Fifty", the Mid-Rim have a "Core Eighty", and the Outer-Rim have a "Core Ninety", each heavily populated world's population's exceeded one hundred million citizens. Some of these names came from Halo Fanon.**

**Update: I will be ****separated each region of human-controlled space into different chapters soon.**

* * *

**Under the administration of the United Republic, humanity has surveyed and colonized a vast number of worlds across the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy over 200 years of superluminal travel via slipstream space, following nearly three centuries of expansion across the Sol system. The planets under the jurisdiction of the URE, together with humanity's homeworld, are collectively referred to as "Earth and Her Colonies". As of 2525, a total of 1,248 colonies had been established, many of them firmly under the influence of the UEG with some seeking to secede from humanity's empire. The worlds are highly diverse in terms of culture; some worlds have their foundations in the cultural heritage of a single Earth nation, while others have more varied population bases. After the Human-Covenant War, some worlds became even more heterogeneous with the emigration of former Covenant client species to the human sphere.**

**At its peak, human-controlled space encompassed hundreds of star systems and planets, moons and planetoids settled by colonists, some terraformed to greater degrees than others depending on the local conditions and presence of indigenous life. The colonies ranged from heavily-populated and economically, politically and strategically significant worlds to struggling pioneer outposts which could barely sustain 10,000 colonists. The initial colonies were the Core Systems, a region of 2.8 to 9.1 light-year three-dimensional radius from Earth. The Inner-Rim Colonies encompassed a region of space in at least a 10.5 to a 28 light-year three-dimensional radius from Earth. Beyond that were the Mid-Rim and Outer-Rim Colonies. Other colonies were established even further - Coral, at 42 light-years; and Madrigal, which lay in the 23 Librae system, 83.7 light-years from Earth. Harvest was considered the furthest Outer-Rim Colony in 2525, at six weeks of Slipspace travel away from Madrigal and two months from Reach.**

**While the United Republic is technically a federation of equal, independently-governed worlds, this is not true in practice; the interests of Earth, Core Systems, Inner-Rim Colonies, and some Mid-Rimmers, weigh more heavily in the government's decision-making than those of the Outer-Rim Colonies. This has led to tensions and even civil war between the UNSC and the independence movements based out of most Mid-Rim and Outer-Rim worlds, which many of the Core Systems and Inner-Rim Colonies relied on for their foodstuffs and resources.**

**Various organizations exist to provide military defense for the colonies. The Colonial Military Administration was created to act as a unified security force for the colonies but was eventually sidelined due to widespread corruption and defections. The CMA's role was taken over by the United Nations Space Command, which many colonists resent due to its perceived draconian influence, though the UNSC is attempting to change that part. At least some colonies maintain their own territorial defense forces, including Sedra's Colonial Guard. Anti-UNSC sentiments are not uncommon among these organizations, some of which—such as the Venezian militia—are openly secessionist. The UNSC also operated its own Colonial Militia program to train colonial citizens to deal with emergencies as well as local rebellion.**

**The URE has always been considered one of the largest nations in the Milky Way for the large amount of colony worlds under its control.**

* * *

**AN: This comes straight from Halopedia, just ****modified a little.**


	2. URE Archives: Core Systems

URE Core Systems: 64 worlds

Sol system

*Republic of Earth and Luna (confederal, parliamentary republic; POP: 10,675,329,205 billion citizens)

**Luna Confederate States (confederal, presidential democracy; POP: 2,987,107 million citizens)

*Federal Republics of Mars (supranational, presidential republic; POP: 9,192,658,455 billion citizens)

*Jovian Commonwealth (parliamentary republic; POP: 56,233,181 million citizens)

*Republic of Titan City (constitutional republic; POP: 3,864,988 million citizens)

Alpha Centauri system

*Republic of Vekta (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,877,612,569 billion citizens)

*Republic of New Louisiana (presidential republic; POP: 56,717,988 million citizens)

*Republic of Thebes (federal democracy; POP: 608,274,933 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Haven (parliamentary confederation; 814,336,957 million citizens)

Gamma Centauri system

*Federal Commonwealth of New Harmony (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 67,346,512 million citizens)

Tesla system

*Federation of Herschel (federal republic; POP: 21,654,934 million citizens)

Arcturus system

*United States of New America (federal, presidential republic; POP: 323,981,311 million citizens)

*Republic of Sargasso (representative, parliamentary republic; POP: 104,227,812 million citizens)

Beta Khan 19 system

*Republic of Cascade (parliamentary republic; POP: 543,221,098 million citizens)

*Republic of Lenapi (constitutional republic; POP: 176,865,287 million citizens)

Alpha Serpentis system

*Federal Commonwealth of Ruthersburg (federal, presidential republic; POP: 69,344,122 million citizens)

*Republic of Lodestone (representative, constitutional republic; POP: 2,432,126 million citizens)

*Dominion of Lostwithiel (representative democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 13,846,211 million citizens)

Serpenti 81 system

*Republic of Forseti (representative, constitutional republic; POP: 558,422,743 million citizens)

Omega Serpentis system

*Republic of Phemios (representative democracy; POP: 712,368,041 million citizens)

*United Republic of Ithaka (federal, presidential, parliamentary republic; POP: 11,543,093 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Terradas (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 34,882,137 million citizens)

Eridani 73 system

*Commonwealth of Foundation (parliamentary democracy; POP: 78,355,106 million citizens)

Kepler 22 system

*Commonwealth of New Honshu (parliamentary republic; POP: 2,633,865,109 billion citizens) [1 planetary (major) colony/3 planetary (minor) colonies/16 lunar colonies/82 colony platforms]

Serpent 68 system

*Oplotom Commonwealth (federal, semi-presidential republic; POP: 1,543,782,069 billion citizens)

Roswell 163 system

*Republic of Podere (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 633,451,287 million citizens)

Kepler 57 system

*Commonwealth of Hardscrabble (parliamentary confederation; POP: 412,739,850 million citizens)

Gliese 667 system

*Federated Republic of Chosun (federal, presidential, parliamentary republic; POP: 308,649,106 million citizens)

**AN: These are first worlds to be colonized by humanity, AU, I'll update the author's note later.**


	3. URE Archives: Inner-Rim Colonies

URE Inner-Rim Colonies: 210 worlds

Epsilon Eridanus system

*United Commonwealth of Reach (federal, parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 903,641,500 million citizens)

**Turul Penal Colony

**Autonomous Republic of Csodaszarvas (recently terraformed and colonized)

*Federal Republic of Tribute (federal republic; POP: 56,387,211 million citizens)

*Republic of Tantalus (constitutional republic; POP: 6,893,155 million citizens)

*Republic of Circumstance (liberal, parliamentary republic; POP: 3,765,387 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Beta Gabriel (parliamentary republic; POP: 78,231 thousand citizens)

*Republic of Kofos [Epsilon Eridanus IV] (constitutional republic; POP: 26,677,104 million citizens)

*Dominion of Astoria [Epsilon Eridanus IV-Alpha] (federal democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 13,566,876 million citizens)

Cerus system

*Dominion of Cerus III (representative democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 64,219,755 million citizens)

Gliese 581 system

*Commonwealth of Zarmina (presidential democracy; POP: 3,012,867 million citizens)

Lambda Khan 98 system

*Commonwealth of Azteca (parliamentary republic; POP: 23,601,118 million citizens)

Paris 98 system

*Republic of Paris IV (federal, semi-presidential republic; POP: 3,763,913,233 billion citizens)

Eta Centauri system

*Commonwealth of Actium (parliamentary republic; POP: 31,614,198 million citizens)

Sahamandrevo system

*Federal Republic of Sahamandrevo II (federal, parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 91,435,186 million citizens)

Ensee system

*Republic of New Corsica (parliamentary republic; POP: 58,263,944 million citizens)

Sanctuary system

*Republic of the Sanctuary System (presidential republic; POP: 592,366,104 million citizens)

Omicron Ebur system

*Commonwealth of Asilon (presidential republic; POP: 7,083,104 million citizens)

Groombridge 1618 system

*Commonwealth of Oceanus (parliamentary republic; POP: 5,207,981 million citizens)

Delta Aquilae system

*Izanagi Commonwealth (constitutional monarchy and representative democracy; POP: 6,178,953 million citizens)

Paloma system

*Republic of New Zaječar (federal republic; POP: 438,711,054 million citizens)

Groombridge 34 system

*Republic of Far Gone (parliamentary republic; POP: 56,889,107 million citizens) [3 planetary colonies/9 lunar colonies/71 colony platforms]

57 Indus system

*Federal Republic of Aurelius (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 3,104,677 million citizens)

Sigma Khan system

*Federal Republic of Orthiad (federal republic; POP: 516,034,985 million citizens)

51 Spectris system

*Commonwealth of Petrovina (parliamentary republic; POP: 176,991,056 million citizens)

82 Corus system

*Republic of Nabaros (federal democracy; POP: 85,437,021 million citizens)

Algol system

*Republic of Algolis (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 45,986,022 million citizens)

Delta Corus system

*Republic of Arborea (semi-presidential republic; POP: 30,573,109 million citizens)

Darwin system

*Commonwealth of Falkland and Her Moons (federal, semi-presidential republic; POP: 756,399,228 million citizens)

Hellespont system

*Republic of Troy (liberal, constitutional democracy; POP: 4,214,556 million citizens)

*Dominion of Harmony (representative democracy, and constitutional monarchy; POP: 8,321,437 million citizens)

Gleise-Vernacter System

*Federated States of Yggdrasil (federal, constitutional, presidential republic; POP: 600,117,097 million citizens)

CE-2-1239 system

*State of Coral (semi-presidential republic; POP: 46,579,902 million citizens)

54 Eridani system

*Republic of Andesia (parliamentary republic [corporate oligarchy]; POP: 45,316,872 million citizens)

Gannick system

*Republic of Gannick 22 (presidential, constitutional republic; POP: 403,118,715 million citizens)

Eta Cassopie system

*Commonwealth of Aztlan (constitutional republic; POP: 11,988,072 million citizens)

56 Lupus system

*Commonwealth of Meridian (parliamentary republic; POP: 376,178,305 million citizens)

92 Hydri system

*Federal Republic of Auraxis (federal, presidential, parliamentary republic; POP: 107,618,022 million citizens)

13 Eridani system

*Federal Republic of Adrastos (federal, presidential, constitutional republic; POP: 304,613,017 million citizens)

Aegis IV system

*Commonwealth of Alderaan (federal, parliamentary democracy; POP: 459,122,043 million citizens)

85 Procyon system

*Republic of Barrow (liberal democracy; POP: 504,223,103 million citizens)

Kappa Hydri system

*Republic of Concord (parliamentary, presidential federation; 56,113,974 million citizens)

Tau Arietis system

*Commonwealth of Iskander (parliamentary democracy; POP: 644,115,937 million citizens)

*Republic of Solstice (constitutional republic; POP: 23,890,145 million citizens)

Delta Canis system

*Republic of Illios (federal republic; POP: 213,546,899 million citizens)

Campo Sorrisco system

*State of Lambari (constitutional democracy; POP: 5,110,966 million citizens)

Hydri 75 system

*Dominion of Babylon (parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 348,991,513 million citizens)

94 Tauri system

*Commonwealth of Rampart (parliamentary republic; POP: 478,129,254 million citizens)

Zeta Taurius system

*Federal Republic of Emerald Cove (federal republic; POP: 3,952,108 million citizens)

Omega Astraeus system

*Federal Republic of Kobarid (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 98,123,708 million citizens)

*Republic of Path (constitutional, parliamentary republic; POP: 9,336,481 million citizens)

Epitadeus system

*Republic of Halcyon (federal, presidential republic; POP: 362,988,102 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Hope (parliamentary republic; POP: 58,619,150 million citizens)

*Republic of Genesis (constitutional republic; POP: 59,432,026 million citizens)

*State of Valhalla (liberal democracy; POP: 12,781,933 million citizens)

322 Kinae system

*Republic of Shakespeare (federal, constitutional democracy; POP: 9,354,763 million citizens)

Beta Kinae system

*Commonwealth of Rapture (representative democracy; POP: 94,286,537 million citizens)

45 Lupus system

*Republic of Serenity (federal republic; POP: 16,462,986 million citizens)

Soul Clef system

*Fontijn Commonwealth [Soul Clef III] (parliamentary democracy; POP: 9,467,812 million citizens)

*Republic of Hellas [Soul Clef IV] (constitutional, representative democracy; POP: 56,988,239 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Ayrpradus [Soul Clef XI] (parliamentary republic POP: 2,768,241,987 billion citizens)

Zama system

*Republic of Concordia (constitutional, parliamentary republic; POP: 564,876,630 million citizens)

Philippus system

*Commonwealth of Skopje (parliamentary republic; POP: 4,532,763 million citizens)

Ursa Tertio System

*Republic of New Moskva (semi-presidential, parliamentary republic; POP: 13,677,106 million citizens)

18 Scorpii system

*Republic of Falaknuma (parliamentary republic; POP: 12,788,012 million citizens)

*Republic of Ulysses (constitutional republic; POP: 78,545,229 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Providence (presidential republic; POP: 11,594,843 million citizens)

Upsilon Cassiope system

*Commonwealth of Imber (parliamentary republic; POP: 461,836,448 million citizens)

*Republic of Criterion (constitutional republic; POP: 306,446,381 million citizens)

Brunel system

*Republic of New Llanelli (parliamentary republic; POP: 23,468,901 million citizens)

*Republic of Juneou (federal republic; POP: 42,556,608 million citizens)

556 Kinae system

*Republic of Herskall (constitutional republic; POP: 120,643,032 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Aurora (parliamentary republic; POP: 78,214,635 million citizens)

Delta Cygnus system

*Republic of Terra Nova (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 2,374,078,267 billion citizens)

*Republic of Bourgeois (federal republic; POP: 13,973,122 million citizens)

Axiom system

*Commonwealth of Axiom Prime (parliamentary republic; POP: 567,812,074 million citizens)

12 Gamma system

*Confederation of Tripoli (parliamentary confederacy; POP: 113,092,000 million citizens)

Vegas Delta system

*Commonwealth of Fumirole (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 1,998,452 million citizens)

Lambda Arcturus system

*Commonwealth of Verge (parliamentary republic; POP: 23,122,881 million citizens)

Delta Arcturus system

*Federal Republic of Gilgamesh (federal, semi-presidential republic; POP: 2,672,912 million citizens)

Indus 67 system

*Republic of Paradise Falls (liberal, constitutional democracy; POP: 23,562,664 million citizens)

Lupus 12 system

*Republic of Harpa (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 414,762,021 million citizens)

Indus 23 system

*Dominion of Yamato (liberal democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 558,146,622 million citizens)

Alpha Corus system

*Republic of Kaiser (constitutional republic; POP: 853,129,566 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Lusitania (semi-presidental republic; 459,744,109 million citizens)

Hydri 872 system

*Commonwealth of Eirene (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,543,781 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Endymion (parliamentary republic; POP: 15,677,102 million citizens)

Erebus system

*Republic of Erebus VII (parliamentary republic; POP: 4,881,549 million citizens)

Zeta Lupus system

*Republic of Miridem (federal, presidential republic; POP: 263,598,806 million citizens)

*Republic of Wolff (constitutional republic; POP: 1,812,781 million citizens)

Draco Prima system

*State of New Constantinople (parliamentary republic; POP: 13,765,902 million citizens)

Omega Lupus system

*Republic of Camber (parliamentary republic: POP: 5,634,024 million citizens)

Omega Secundus system

*Commonwealth of Shei (constitutional republic; 101,482,655 million citizens)

Eridani 109 system

*Republic of Estuary (constitutional republic; POP: 94,750,128 million citizens)

Tywan system

*Commonwealth of Tywan II (parliamentary republic; POP: 58,697,331 million citizens)

Marne system

*Federation of Mesa (federal, president republic; POP: 234,381,017 million citizens)

Lupus 89 system

*Commonwealth of the Greydowns Moons (constitutional republic; POP: 79,117,982 million citizens)

Kroedis system

*Dominion of Kroedis II (constitutional monarchy and federal democracy; POP: 30,562,053 million citizens)

Omega Draconis system

*Federal Republic of Bounty (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 205,778,508 million citizens)

Iota Oceanus system

*State of Tokyo III (representative democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 12,988,453 million citizens)

Acheron system

*Republic of Acheron VII (liberal democracy; POP: 59,286,973 million citizens)

Eta Oceanus system

*Commonwealth of Eta Oceanus III (parliamentary republic; POP: 6,157,901 million citizens)

*Republic of Albion (presidential federation; POP: 5,832,017 million citizens)

42 Eridani system

*Republic of Veritas (constitutional republic; POP: 54,976,041 million citizens)

108 Corus system

*Commonwealth of Manticore (liberal democracy; 258,106,772 million citizens)

Sigma Octanus system

*Republic of Sigma Octanus IV (liberal, constitutional republic; POP: 17,865,906 million citizens)

Gamma Pavonis system

*Commonwealth of Vanguard (parliamentary republic; POP: 613,448,126 million citizens)

*Republic of Gamma Pavonis VII (constitutional republic; POP: 7,252,866 million citizens)

Alpha Khan 86 system

*Republic of New Carthage (constitutional republic; POP: 290,048,672 million citizens)

Draco 68 system

*Republic of Draco III (federal, presidential, constitutional republic; POP: 80,042,677 million citizens)

Kansai 32 system

*Commonwealth of Newsaka (federal democracy and constitutional monarchy; 12,389,712 million citizens)

25 Eridani system

*Commonwealth of Atlas and Her Moons (parliamentary republic; POP: 762,312,559 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of New Atlantis (parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 38,955,042 million citizens)

68 Centaurus system

*Commonwealth of Ballast (parliamentary republic; POP: 233,187,098 million citizens)

Sigma Epsilon system

*Republic of Minister (presidential republic; POP: 820,452,019 million citizens)

*Republic of Chalice (federal republic; POP: 4,678,229 million citizens)

51 Astri system

*Dominion of Crystal (representative democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 12,344,887 million citizens)

Cyrus system

*United States of Cyrus VII (presidential republic; POP: 67,233,189 million citizens)

Algol system

*Republic of Algolis (parliamentary republic; POP: 15,986,233 million citizens)

Rockwood 69 system

*Confederacy of Alluvion (confederal, presidential republic; POP: 348,913,112 million citizens)

Leonis Minoris system

*Federation of Leonis Minoris II (federal republic; POP: 102,865,992 million citizens)

*Republic of Leonis Minoris III (liberal, constitutional democracy; POP: 221,876,095 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Leonis Minoris V (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,229,976 million citizens)

111 Tauri system

*Dominion of Victoria (federal democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 416,872,705 million citizens)

Olympus system

*Federation of Juno (federal republic; POP: 608,122,453 million citizens)

*Republic of Aristotle (parliamentary republic; POP: 64,959,021 million citizens)

*Democratic State of Poseidon (liberal democracy; POP: 116,879,034 million citizens)

98 Corus system

*Federal Republic of Taris (presidential federation; POP: 1,788,406,332 billion citizens)

Eridani 36 system

*Republic of Mamore (federal republic; POP: 23,881,103 million citizens)

Stalingrad system

*Commonwealth of Novaya Pskov (federal, semi-presidential, constitutional republic; POP: 4,117,058 million citizens)

12 Corus system

*Commonwealth of Fargad (presidential republic; POP: 224,535,917 million citizens)

Gryphonne system

*Republic of Gryphonne II (parliamentary, presidential democracy; POP: 51,936,429 million citizens)

Sigma Spectris system

*Commonwealth of New Sicily (parliamentary republic; POP: 39,758,227 million citizens)

Psi Serpentis system

*State of Ascalon (parliamentary confederation; POP: 64,122,988 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Qalaidasht (federal republic; POP: 13,205,774 million citizens)

Eridani 91 system

*Commonwealth of Formosa (federal, semi-presidential, constitutional republic; POP: 93,124,678 million citizens)

Kappa Opiuchi system

*Rurik Federation (federal, presidential, constitutional republic; POP: 85,913,106 million citizens)

Ectanus 45 system

*State of Chi Rho (presidential republic; POP: 456,103,989 million citizens)

Rockwood 48 system

*Commonwealth of Iophon (parliamentary democracy; POP: 32,944,108 million citizens)

Łosośniki system

*Łosośniki Commonwealth [Łosośniki IV] (presidential, constitutional republic; POP: 4,122,906 million citizens)

Epsilon Khan 81 system

*Republic of Bonita Falls (presidential, representative confederation; POP: 3,711,458 million citizens)

Articus system

*Commonwealth of Articus IV (federal, parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 41,883,562 million citizens)

Ectanus 27 system

*Kralin Republic (liberal, presidential democracy; POP: 6,112,948 million citizens)

Iota Piscium system

*Hokkaido Commonwealth (parliamentary democracy; POP: 12,356,042 million citizens)

Sigma Khan 37 system

*United Republic of Cadiz (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 7,108,634 million citizens)

Zeta Ectanus system

*New Beijing Federation (federal, parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 21,513,874 million citizens)

Eta Serpentis system

*Vesper Commonwealth (parliamentary democracy; POP: 6,022,594 million citizens)

Sigma Piscium system

*Commonwealth of Recea (federal, presidential, constitutional republic; POP: 2,877,093 million citizens)

* * *

**Core Fifty — The fifty most populous colonies in the Inner-Rim Colonies, some of these worlds bore the brunt of Covenant onslaught (Alluvion [c. 2543; Covenant victory], Miridem [c. 2544; URE/UNSC victory], Bounty [c. 2545; Covenant victory], Mesa [c. 2546; Covenant victory], Victoria [c. 2546-7; URE/UNSC victory], Orthiad [c. 2547; Covenant victory], Adrastos [c. 2548; Covenant victory], Paris IV [c. 2549; Covenant victory], New Carthage [c. 2550; URE/UNSC victory], Atlas and Her Moons [c. 2551; URE/UNSC victory], Reach [c. 2552; URE/UNSC pyrrhic victory/Covenant tactical victory], Battle of the Upsilon Cassiope system [c. 2552; URE/UNSC victory])**

**1\. Paris IV, Paris system; POP: 3,763,913,233 billion citizens**

**2\. Ayrpradus, Soul Clef system; POP: 2,768,241,987 billion citizens**

**3\. Terra Nova, Delta Cygnus system; POP: 2,374,078,267 billion citizens**

**4\. Taris, 98 Corus system; POP: 1,788,406,332 billion citizens**

**5\. Reach, Epsilon Eridanus system; 903,641,500 million citizens**

**6\. Kaiser, Alpha Corus system; POP: 853,129,566 million citizens**

**7\. Minister, Sigma Epsilon system; POP: 820,452,019 million citizens **

**8\. Atlas and Her Moons, 25 Eridani system; POP: 762,312,559 million citizens**

**9\. Falkland and Her Moons, Darwin system; POP: 756,399,228 million citizens**

**10\. Iskander, Tau Arietis system; POP: 644,115,937 million citizens **

**11\. Vanguard, Gamma Pavonis system; POP: 613,448,126 million citizens **

**12\. Juno, Olympus system; POP: POP: 608,122,453 million citizens**

**13\. Yggdrasil, Gleise-Vernacter System; POP: 600,117,097 million citizens **

**14\. Sanctuary Colonies, Sanctuary system; POP: 592,366,104 million citizens **

**15\. Axiom Prime, Axiom system; POP: 567,812,074 million citizens **

**16\. Concordia, Zama system; POP: 564,876,630 million citizens **

**17\. Yamato, Indus 23 system; POP: 558,146,622 million citizens**

**18\. Orthiad, Sigma Khan system; POP: 516,034,985 million citizens**

**19\. Barrow, 85 Procyon system; POP: 504,223,103 million citizens**

**20\. Rampart, 94 Tauri system; POP: 478,129,254 million citizens**

**21\. Imber, Upsilon Cassiope system; POP: 461,836,448 million citizens**

**22\. Alderaan, Aegis IV system; POP: 459,122,043 million citizens**

**23\. Chi Rho, Ectanus 45 system; POP: 456,103,989 million citizens **

**24\. New Zaječar, Paloma system; POP: 438,711,054 million citizens**

**25\. Victoria, 111 Tauri system; POP: 416,872,705 million citizens**

**26\. Harpa, Lupus 12 system; POP: 414,762,021 million citizens **

**27\. Gannick 22, Gannick system; POP: 403,118,715 million citizens**

**28\. Meridian, 56 Lupus system; POP: 376,178,305 million citizens **

**29\. Halcyon, Epitadeus system; POP: 362,988,102 million citizens**

**30\. Babylon, Hydri 75 system; POP: 348,991,513 million citizens**

**31\. Alluvion, Rockwood 69 system; POP: 348,913,112 million citizens **

**32\. Criteron, Upsilon Cassiope system; POP: 306,446,381 million citizens **

**33\. Adrastos, 13 Eridani system; POP: 304,613,017 million citizens **

**35\. New Carthage, Alpha Khan 68 system; POP: 290,048,672 million citizens**

**36\. Miridem, Zeta Lupus system; POP: 263,598,806 million citizens **

**37\. Manticore, 108 Corus system; POP: 258,106,772 million citizens**

**38\. Mesa, Marne system; POP: 234,381,017 million citizens**

**39\. Ballast, 68 Centaurus system; POP: 233,187,098 million citizens**

**40\. Fargad, 12 Corus system; POP: 224,535,917 million citizens**

**41\. Leonis Minoris III, Leonis Minoris system; POP: 221,876,095 million citizens**

**42\. Illios, Delta Canis system; POP: 213,546,899 million citizens**

**43\. Bounty, Omega Draconis system; POP: 205,778,508 million citizens **

**44\. Petrovina, 51 Spectris system; POP: 176,991,056 million citizens**

**45\. Tripoli, 12 Gamma system; POP: 113,092,000 million citizens**

**46\. Herskall, 556 Kinae system; POP: 120,643,032 million citizens**

**47\. Poseidon, Olympus system; POP: 116,879,034 million citizens**

**48\. Auraxis, 92 Hydri system; POP: 107,618,022 million citizens**

**49\. Leonis Minoris II, Leonis Minoris system; POP: 102,865,992 million citizens **

**50\. Shei, Omega Secundus system; POP: 101,482,655 million citizens**

* * *

**Battle of Camber (September 7th, 2548): URE/UNSC Order of Battle**

**Commanders**

***FADM Arthur Cross (3rd Fleet Commander)**

***VADM Harris Walker (TF13C Commander)**

***RADM (UH) Alexandria Moore (2nd Escort Group)**

**Task Force 13-Charlie, 13th Fleet (UNSC Navy)**

**2 _Yorktown_-class fleet carriers**

***UNSC _Victorious_ (CVF-099)**

***UNSC _Ark Royal_ (CVF-103)**

**1 _Valiant_-class battlecruiser**

***UNSC _Hood_ (CB-27)**

**2 _Everest_-class battlecruisers**

***UNSC _King George V_ (CB-46)**

***UNSC _Prince of Wales_ (CB-47)**

**7 _Marathon_-class cruisers**

***UNSC _Wings of Liberty_ (CG-006)**

**5 _Halcyon_-class cruisers**

***UNSC _Eternal Peacekeeper_ (C-372)**

***UNSC _Rise and Fall_ (C-538)**

***UNSC _Touch of Light_ (C-224)**

***UNSC _Edwin Hubble_ (C-649)**

***UNSC _Warden_ (C-693)**

**13 _Halberd_-class destroyers**

***UNSC _Heaven on Earth_ (DDG-232)**

**18 frigates**

**63 corvettes**

**3 prowlers**

**Carrier Strike Group 79, 3rd Carrier Strike Force, 3rd Fleet (UNSC Navy)**

**2 _Yorktown_-class fleet carriers**

***UNSC _Enterprise_ (CVF-096)**

***UNSC _Yorktown_ (CVF-095)**

**1 _Phoenix_-class assault ship**

**4 _Marathon_-class cruisers**

***UNSC _Kasaan Bay_ (CG-002)**

**7 _Halberd_-class destroyers**

**10 frigates**

**1 prowler**

**2nd Escort Group**

**2 _Karila_-class light carriers (Carrier Division 59)**

**3 _Casablanca_-class escort carriers ****(Carrier Division 59)**

**3 _Marathon_-class cruisers (****Cruiser Division 14)**

**6 _Halcyon_-class cruisers (****Cruiser Division 14)**

**11 _Halberd_-class destroyers (8 assigned to Destroyer Squadron 9; 3 attached to the 43rd Escort Flotilla)**

**7 frigates (****43rd Escort Flotilla****)**

**Camber Orbital Defense Grid**

**14 SMAC Platforms**

**2 _Anchor_-class refit &amp; repair stations**

**37th Marine Expeditionary Force ****(UNSC Marine Corps)**

**12th Shock Troops Division (UNSC Marine Corps)**

**26th Army Group (UNSC Army)**

**84th Armored Division (UNSC Army)**

**142nd Infantry (Mechanized) Division (UNSC Army)**

**UNSC Republican Guard detachment (UNSC SOCOM)**

**Camber Militia and local law enforcement agencies (Under the command of the Camber ****government)**

**67th Air Force (UNSC Air Force)**

**94 _Ark_-class transports and hundreds of other civilian vessels used to evacuate the colony**

**(PS: this is my thought on Camber's defenses and other UNSC forces present when Thel 'Vadamee invaded the colony world.)**

* * *

**Here is a little information on some of the Core Fifty worlds. **

**Adrastos is a industrial center under the URE banner located in the 13 Eridani system that produces war materials for the UNSC with a population of 304 million citizens. It is also known for being along at least fifteen trade routes making it a commercial hub with a 98 vessel-strong task force defending it. Adrastos was the 15th closet colony world to Earth, was colonized in 2389 by immigrants from ****the United Republic of North America, Greater Czechoslovakian Authority, and the Federal Republic of Germany. The planet's has a booming economy with manufacturing, private, tourism, and agriculture sector with a GDP of 86 billion UN credits per year. It had at least fifteen space elevators connecting to orbital ports in orbit of the colony. Many companies like SinoViet Heavy Machinery, Traxus Heavy Industries, Cross Interstellar, and White Star Cruise Lines and Trade Corporation have a massive amount of facilities. Unfortunately Adrastos fell to the Covenant in 2548 after a seven-month long siege ending with the UNSC evacuating most of the population and moving most of it's industrial assets to Taradia (Mid-Rim), Beta Hydri VI (Mid-Rim), New America (Core System), Barrow (Inner-Rim), Tribute (Inner-Rim) and other worlds like it.** **In 2550, the UNSC 3rd and 8th Fleets had returned to Adrastos and dealt a crushing defeat to the Covenant Fleet of Indulgent Fury nearly wiping them out at cost of five dozen 8th Fleet vessels with the 3rd Fleet losing roughly 23 ships and 60,000 Marines KIA or MIA. In 2554, many refugees that were or could trace that were from the colony, returned to Adrastos after Cross Interstellar and Traxus Heavy Industries used Forerunner terraformation technology found on Sangheilos and Concord to reterraform the areas that glassed during the First Adrastos Campaign with the colonial population believed to return to pre-2548 levels in 2568. The Federal Republic of Adrastos' citizens are called Adrastonians or Adrastians. This is a highly independent colony with a large voice in the URE Congress and a large tourism sector, only two of many things that ****Adrastonians and other humans across the URE territory love about this colony world****. **

**The inner colony of Barrow is a Earth-like planet under the administration of the URE with a population of over 504 million citizens. Barrow was colonized in 2389 by immigrants from the United Kingdom, former members of the British Commonwealth like Australia and the Falklands, URNA, and the Federal Republic of Korea. Barrow ****possesses a highly diverse ****economy, agriculture, industrial manufacture, and a growing services sector with a annual GDP of 94 billion UN credits, the fourth highest after Reach's 95 billion UN credits per year, Paris IV's annual 96 billion UN credits, and Earth's yearly GDP of 99 billion UN credits. Like its namesake, Barrow's largest industry was its shipbuilding sector, which was dominated by Harland and Wolff's orbital construction yards and the majority of this ****construction was conducted planet-side with orbital elevators carrying components and 'blocks' to the orbital yards. Materials and components for this construction came from both the planet's own plants and from other colonies in bulk freighters. These shipyards are also responsible for building UNSC fleet vessels alongside Reach, Mars, New Carthage, Taradia, New Korea, and many other colonies that have shipyards capable of maintaining companies like Oros Trading Company or the UNSC Navy's fleets. Barrow, unlike some of the mentioned colonies, survived the the Great War unscathed. Another interplanetary defense company BAE Systems maintained a large factory, located near the capital city of New Columbia, that produces component parts for aircraft, most of which would undergo final assembly on Reach. After Reach was glassed and abandoned in the summer of 2552, BAE Systems moved final assembly facilities to Sedra, Taradia, Concord, and several other locations across Earth and Her Colonies, and would reestablish their Reach facility in 2555 after the recolonization of the fortress world began. Barrow was location of UNSC 4th Fleet's headquarters and where the majority of said fleet was based out of. URE citizens from Barrow are known Barrovians, who pride themselves on their shipbuilding capabilities and industrial might while maintaining a environmental balance. Barrow is also fiercely loyal to the United Republic of Earth and Her Colonies.**

**Miridem is a major colony located in the Zeta Lupus system. ****In 2549, the UNSC evacuated and abandoned Miridem in response to the glassing of Arcadia, fearing that Miridem and its remaining inhabitants will suffer the same fate. After the war, a Covenant remnant faction set up shop on Miridem and it's neighboring colony of Wolff coming into conflict with a large group of New Colonial Alliance troops and mercenaries that also came hoping to find anything valuable left behind. The NCA hoping to find anything that could be of use to them and the mercenaries want to sell anything valuable on the black market. ****The conflict came to an end in 2554 when the UNSC launched Operation: IRON WILL to reclaim colonies lost to either the Covenant, fell under Insurrectionist control, or were just abandoned during the war. The UNSC 3rd Fleet and elements of the 4th Fleet arrived with the intention of taking the colony back. After two months of fighting Miridem was once again back in UEG hands, with reverse engineered Forerunner terraformation tech being used on the glassed areas of the colony.**

* * *

**AN: ****Recent information released by GrimBrotherOne reveals that Andesia is controlled by a mega-corporate council that is highly resented by the colony's citizens for it's excessive control on the planet's populace which led to the Insurrectionist activity (that lasted from 2523 to 2533) that resulted in the death of Cadmon Lasky and his squad, it was only the Covenant threat that caused the armistice between Andesian Insurrection and the UEG, but with end of the Covenant War in 2553, tensions threaten to break out into civil war.**

**GrimBrotherOne has released some rather interesting and somewhat mysterious information regarding Gannick 22, an inner colony world located in the Gannick system mentioned in Halo: Nightfall, which is called by Horrigian as being a major population center in human territory as it had survived the Human-Covenant War unscathed. Gannick 22 was named after the original twenty-two scientists and pioneers of the exploratory vessel UNSC _Gannick_ arrived at what would become a heavily populated Inner Colony in between 2362 and 2390. These original colonists perished exploring the planet's once-hostile environment and humanity would honor them by naming the planet Gannick 22. The Have S'Moa restaurant and petting zoo owned by entrepreneur Wiljax Brantley, located on Inner Colony world of Gannick 22 and is currently have the largest Moa population after Reach fell (due to the majority of Moa being wiped out with only some in living remote sectors of the planet that was not glassed by the Covenant), the rest became popular right after the war and Moa nuggets are quite the expensive delicacy among wealthy UEG officials.**

**What had happened to the crew of the UNSC _Gannick_ really, did they find Forerunner ruins and encounter a rampant Monitor that killed most of them via Sentinels before the sole survivor found a Forerunner weapon with enough firepower to destroy it, and did survivor's guilt get him or her that made them commit suicide? PM me or type down your idea in a review.**

**Chi Rho is also known as Terra Prime for it's Earth-like surface. One of Concord's moons looks like it is home to a large city or a station.**


	4. URE Archives: Mid-Rim Colonies

URE Mid-Rim Colonies: 252 worlds

Iota Arcturus system

*Republic of New Korea (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 64,217,983 million citizens)

*Aphrodite Territory (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 26,223,341 million citizens)

Beta Hydri system

*Republic of Beta Hydri VI (constitutional republic; POP: 309,129,893 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Etheon (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 61,258,742 million citizens)

Altair system

*Republic of Altair III (constitutional, semi-presidential republic; POP: 21,765,098 million citizens)

*Republic of Altair IV (parliamentary republic; POP: 56,219,667 million citizens)

Gamma Thalin system

*Republic of Porcupine Creek (semi-presidential republic; POP: 10,062,987 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Avalon (parliamentary republic; POP: 49,233,964 million citizens)

Eta Ectanus system

*Commonwealth of Harran (parliamentary republic; POP: 554,322,998 million citizens)

*New Bahamas Federation (parliamentary federation; POP: 27,413,581 million citizens)

Hydra 58 system

*Republic of First Base (federal, constitutional republic; POP: 27,438,114 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Algernon (parliamentary republic; POP: 16,541,947 million citizens)

Beta Taurius system

*Republic of Beta Taurius II (representative, constitutional democracy; POP: 1,067,893,709 billion citizens)

*Commonwealth of Twin Falls (parliamentary republic; POP: 2,244,601,305 billion citizens)

Mimosa (also known as Sverdlovsk) system

*Daramir Settlements (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 9,314,159 million citizens)

*Talitsh Protectorate (constitutional republic [corporate oligarchy]; POP: 8,762,097 million citizens; majority of the colony under the control of the United Revolutionary Front)

Willow 31 system

*Federal Territory of Osipovia (federal republic; POP: 912,353 thousand citizens)

Beta Indi system

*Commonwealth of Partition (parliamentary republic; POP: 11,876,218 million citizens)

*Republic of Oasis VI (liberal, constitutional republic; POP: 9,529,113 million citizens)

Indus 108 system

*Commonwealth of Bhuj (parliamentary republic; POP: 7,902,458 million citizens)

*Republic of New Corinth (semi-presidential republic; POP: 18,854,917 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of New Omsk (federal republic; 18,971,336 million citizens)

331 Kinae system

*Republic of Cirris (constitutional republic; POP: 1,243,105,782 billion citizens)

Indus Corus system

*Federated Commonwealth of Taradia and Her Satellite Worlds (democratic, parliamentary federation; POP: 580,062,456 million citizens)

*Federal Territory of Bartoni (parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 206,332 thousand citizens)

*Republic of Oompa (presidential republic; POP: 1,251,892 million citizens)

107 Piscium system

*Republic of Tyrrhenia (democratic, parliamentary republic; POP: 516,228,000 million citizens)

*Republic of Carpathia (parliamentary republic; POP: 75,648,122 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Liguria (federal, presidential republic; POP: 14,881,705 million citizens)

38 Indus system

*Republic of Kafka (parliamentary republic; POP: 78,233,914 million citizens)

12 Khan system

*Republic of New Canada (presidential republic; POP: 32,549,027 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of New Oceania (constitutional republic; POP: 983,509,272 million citizens)

32 Corus system

*Commonwealth of Eritrea (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 11,658,032 million citizens)

Beta Lupus system

*Kingdom of Amerigo (federal democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 5,772,043 million citizens)

*Republic of Anchorage (federal republic; POP: 2,512,984 million citizens)

Indus 46 system

*Republic of Slavia (federal, presidential republic [corporate oligarchy]; POP: 8,122,045 million citizens)

Beta Arae system

*Republic of Edonia (parliamentary republic; POP: 6,021,944 million citizens)

Alpha Secundus system

*Commonwealth of Grezbekistan (presidential republic; POP: 76,325,948 million citizens)

12 Arae system

*Republic of Urador (parliamentary republic; POP: 305,741,832 million citizens)

*Federated Republic of Übelandia (federal, constitutional, presidential republic; POP: 478,959,216 million citizens)

Epsilon Taurius system

*United States of Columbia (parliamentary confederation; POP: 780,148,952 million citizens)

26 Eridani system

*Federal Republic of Cambria (federal, constitutional, presidential republic; POP: 254,849,563 million citizens)

*Confederates States of Praetorius (presidential, parliamentary confederation; POP: 45,187,902 million citizens)

55 Cancri system

*Dominion of New Hokkaido (parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 20,133,782 million citizens)

*Federal Commonwealth of Saturna (federal, constitutional republic; POP: 73,906,542 million citizens)

83 Lupus system

*Republic of Thekla (federal republic; POP: 432,870,106 million citizens)

*Mirrin Commonwealth (liberal, parliamentary democracy; POP: 76,557,839 million citizens)

*State of Kasuga (federal democracy; POP: 12,459,733 million citizens)

734 Kinae system

*Commonwealth of Britannia (federal democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 654,819,223 million citizens)

43 Octanus system

*New European Commonwealth (parliamentary confederation; POP: 974,365,828 million citizens)

Beta Eridanus system

*Commonwealth of Asteria (parliamentary republic; POP: 8,344,956 million citizens)

Cyrannus Prime system

*Federated Commonwealth of Kobol (federal, parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 312,985,107 million citizens)

Alpha Cyrannus system

*United Caprican States (federal, constitutional, presidential republic; POP: 498,505,826 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Gemeonon (liberal democracy; POP: 2,804,352 million citizens)

Beta Cyrannus system

*Leonis Commonwealth (parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 269,584,712 million citizens)

*Republic of Libran (constitutional democracy; POP: 216,734,901 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Picon (federal, parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 143,779,528 million citizens)

Gamma Cyrannus system

*Republic of Sagittaron (constitutional republic; 17,583,942 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Scorpia (parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 450,137,962 million citizens)

*United Republic of Tauron (presidential confederation; 254,699,278 million citizens)

*Virgon Commonwealth (federal, parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 43,751,062 million citizens)

Delta Cyrannus system

*Republic of Aerilon (liberal democracy; POP: 128,743,526 million citizens)

*Federal States of Aquaria (federal, parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 25,094,873 million citizens)

*Republic of Canceron (parliamentary, presidential democracy; 674,392,819 million citizens)

Epsilon Centauri system

*Federal Republic of Byzantium (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 64,913,578 million citizens)

Sirius system

*Republic of Sirius (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 213,814,765 million citizens)

23 Corus system

*Commonwealth of New Pennsylvania (parliamentary republic; POP: 12,037,948 million citizens)

Omega Cyrannus system

*Federated Republic of New Caracas (federal, presidential constitutional, republic; POP: 57,128,914 million citizens)

Indochina system

*State of New Vietnam (federal, constitutional republic; POP: 53,911,072 million citizens)

*Republic of New Laos (parliamentary democracy; POP: 8,106,744 million citizens)

*Kingdom of New Cambodia (federal democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 2,663,451 million citizens)

*Union of New Myanmar (presidential confederation; POP: 17,584,967 million citizens)

*Kingdom of New Thailand (parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 9,125,632 million citizens)

*Republic of New Singapore (presidential, parliamentary republic; POP: 5,836,119 million citizens)

Delta Khan 6 system

*Commonwealth of Nuovo Parita (federal, parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 78,122,859 million citizens)

Nu Centauri system

*United Republic of Sundown (presidential, parliamentary republic; POP: 9,104,762 million citizens)

Hannibal system

*Commonwealth of Hannibal III (liberal democracy; POP: 29,107,836 million citizens)

Vega 01 system

*New Liberty Commonwealth (constitutional, representative democracy; POP: 20,508,143 million citizens)

*Prylis Federation (federal, semi-presidential, constitutional republic; POP: 5,911,282 million citizens)

Upsilon Khan 25 system

*Commonwealth of New Peleliu (parliamentary democracy; POP: 1,911,056 million citizens)

Iota Khan 71 system

*Republic of New Texas (constitutional republic; POP: 81,639,044 million citizens)

Delta Pavonis system

*United Emirates of Kaaba (federal democracy; POP: 550,478,136 million citizens

Pavoni 59 system

*Commonwealth of New Raška (parliamentary democracy; POP: 36,854,093 million citizens)

Psi Thalin system

*Federated Republic of Vostok (federal, semi-presidential, constitutional republic; POP: 19,763,259 million citizens)

Eridani 76 system

*Kingdom of Sønderborg (constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy; POP: 5,092,613 million citizens)

077 Tauri system

*United Republic of Kangwon (federal, constitutional, parliamentary republic; POP: 6,813,332 million citizens)

Ectanus 97 system

*Republic of Languedoc (unitary, semi-presidential, constitutional republic; POP: 58,107,918 million citizens)

* * *

**AN: ****The Mid-Rim Colonies are basically the Inner and Outer-Rim Colonies Border. The Republic of Slavia is essentially the Eastern Slav Republic from Resident Evil: Damnation, with Edonia being the Edonia Republic from RE6.**

**An article on Talitsa revealed that a Corporate Oligarchy is the cause behind the strong anti-centralization and pro-colonial autonomy ****sentiment among the lunar colony's citizens with Talitsa Corporate Council being the de facto government while the Talitsh Protectorate taking a sideline in deciding policy on the heavily populated moon, with a uprising in 2550 leaving only the heavy fortified and entrenched capital city of New Sevastopol in the control of the Colonial Government of Talitsa. **

**The Iota Khan 71 system is home to a wealth of ****garden worlds and habitable moons, and is one of the most influential systems in the Mid-Rim region of URE-controlled space and is under the control of the Republic of New Texas. It is also the location of the city of New Houston, the birthplace of Oscar-129, a SPARTAN-II who escaped (alongside four others) after recovering from the augmentations, and stowed-away on a freighter. He returned to his hometown to find his flash clone, who's condition had physically worsened an was now bound to a wheelchair (much like Daisy-023's clone). His family didn't know that he had disappeared due to the presence of the identical clone, and not getting a good look at him, called New Houston PD, reporting that a stranger had broken into their home only to panic and flee. Feeling that had nowhere else to go, Oscar used the M6C sidearm to commit suicide about an hour or go after hr left. His body was found by Seven-Charlie-Nineteen of the New Houston Police Department, who was confused to find the body of the boy he had just visited. He found his SPARTAN-II tag and requested for a further investigation into this incident. But about an hour or so after setting up a crime scene, he was told by his dispatch to turn it over to ONI. The Office of Naval Intelligence team sent to apprehend 129, recovered the body and covered up the incident, and it would remain so until it was discovered by Mshak Moradi in 2558.**


	5. URE Archives: Outer-Rim Colonies

URE Outer-Rim Colonies: 678 worlds

Procyon Prime system

*Commonwealth of Arcadia (parliamentary republic; POP: 3,672,103 million citizens)

*Republic of Minorca (constitutional democracy; POP: 4,509,944 million citizens)

Mu Arae system

*Federal Territory of Ares IV (federal republic; POP: 6,998,072 million citizens)

29 Ursae Minoris system

*Federal Commonwealth of Whitefall (liberal democracy; POP: 2,513,0668 million citizens)

47 Ursae Majoris system

*Commonwealth of Asphodel Meadows (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 12,812,743 million citizens)

*Peleus Federation (federal, constitutional, parliamentary republic; POP: 6,128,567 million citizens)

55 Cancri system

*State of Musashi (federal democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 40,622,078 million citizens)

Phoros system

*Federal Territory of Phoros IV (constitutional democracy; POP: 1,330,549 million citizens)

Persia system

*Republic of New Iran (federal, parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 71,332,468 million citizens)

*Republic of the Persian Moons (parliamentary, constitutional democracy; POP: 54,892,306 million citizens) [3 lunar colonies {Persia IV, Persia V, Persia IX}]

5 Andromedae system

*Federal Territory of Ulster (parliamentary republic; POP: 359,462 thousand citizens)

Yosemite system

*Federal Republic of Yosemite VII (federal republic; POP: 56,122,938 million citizens)

*Federal Territory of Rose (federal democracy; POP: 3,517 thousand citizens)

Sokovia system

*United Republic of the Sokovia System (federal, parliamentary, semi-presidential republic; POP: 91,317,559 million citizens)

142 Draconis system

*Federal Territory of Vodin (constitutional republic; POP: 1,556,912 million citizens)

*Federal Territory of Pelion (presidential republic; POP: 821,064 thousand citizens)

Tylos system

*State of Tylos IV (parliamentary democracy; POP: 9,772,316 million citizens)

26 Draconis system

*Republic of Levosia (parliamentary republic; POP: 24,906,558 million citizens)

Indus 57 system

*Republic of New Saidabad (constitutional republic; POP: 1,356,987 million citizens)

Lambda Serpentis system

*Republic of Jericho VII (federal, presidential republic; POP: 3,678,108 million citizens)

Eden system

*Commonwealth of Eden IV (presidential, constitutional federation; POP: 20,473,856 million citizens)

Charybdis system

*Charybdi Republic (parliamentary republic; POP: 6,983,027 million citizens)

Eridani 93 system

*Republic of Ceres (federal, presidential, parliamentary republic; POP: 169,048,973 million citizens)

Indus 78 system

*Federal Territory of Gress (parliamentary democracy; POP: 3,097,815 million citizens)

Iota Eridanus system

*Republic of Eridanus II (federal, presidential republic; POP: 7,523,976 million citizens)

**Autonomous Republic of Ehield (POP: 2,776,532 million citizens)

**Autonomous Republic of Eridanus Secundus (POP: 1,548,966 million citizens)

Eta Lupus system

*Commonwealth of Kholo (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,652,818 million citizens)

Zeta Khan 43 system

*Federal Territory of New Albstadt (federal, parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 3,611,749 million citizens)

Epsilon Astraeus system

*Federal Territory of New Frazão (constitutional, liberal democracy; POP: 7,313,098 million citizens)

Upsilon Eridanus system

*Republic of Titus (constitutional republic; POP: 18,914,042 million citizens)

Desdoron system

*Republic of Desdoron V (parliamentary republic; POP: 6,128,902 million citizens)

Delta Astraeus system

*Republic of Cote d'Azure (constitutional republic; POP: 5,829,101 million citizens)

Hurst system

*Federal Republic of Schönheit (federal, parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 4,658,233 million citizens)

Omega Khan 78 system

*Federal Territory of Brennus (constitutional republic; POP: 1,766,053 million citizens)

Vegas system

*Republic of New Liberty (constitutional, representative democracy; POP: 20,546,108 million citizens)

Elduros system

*Federal Territory of Aleria (semi-presidential republic; POP: 517,094 thousand citizens)

Eta Eridanus system

*Commonwealth of Arundel (parliamentary, liberal democracy; POP: 5,911,062 million citizens)

*Federal Territory of Asimov (federal republic; POP: 906,448 thousand citizens)

Orrichon system

*Republic of Sedra (federal republic; POP: 1,877,342 million citizens)

68 Arcturus system

*Federal Territory of Cleyell (constitutional democracy; POP: 4,913,077 million citizens)

Zeta Arcturus system

*Commonwealth of Bellerophon (parliamentary republic; POP: 7,099,654 million citizens)

Mallas system

*Republic of Verent (parliamentary republic; POP: 37,903,513 million citizens)

67 Arcturus system

*Republic of Dwarka (federal republic; POP: 6,233,988 million citizens)

Cygnus Prime system

*Dominion of Cygnus II (representative democracy, and constitutional monarchy; POP: 2,766,099 million citizens)

*Federal State of New Jerusalem (federal republic; POP: 3,876,209 million citizens)

12 Eridani system

*Republic of New Baltimore (representative democracy; POP: 1,175,375,394 billion citizens)

Omega Lupus system

*Republic of Asmara (federal republic; POP: 3,667,543 million citizens)

83 Lupus system

*Federal Territory of Opportunity (federal republic; POP: 992,568 thousand citizens)

*Federal Territory of Keystone (constitutional republic; POP: 2,544 thousand citizens)

*Federal Territory of New Warsheikh (parliamentary republic; POP: 2,788,236 million citizens)

*Federal Territory of Tuscia (presidential confederation; POP: 612,845 thousand citizens)

Alpha Augirae system

*Federal Republic of Capella (constitutional republic; POP: 3,761,053 million citizens)

Eridani 78 system

*United Kingdom of Asphodel (parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 2,544,761 million citizens)

Escala system

*Federal Territory of Escala III (parliamentary republic; POP: 4,783,109 million citizens)

81 Eridani system

*Federal Territory of Altyndepe (constitutional democracy; POP: 1,356,084 million citizens)

Groombridge 12 system

*Federal Territory of Jurassus (liberal democracy; POP: 5,813 thousand citizens)

*Federal Territory of Balance (parliamentary republic; POP: 478,925 thousand citizens)

Groombridge 1830 system

*Federal Territory of Groombridge-1830A (parliamentary republic; POP: 987,432 thousand citizens)

Lambda Aurigae system

*Federal Territory of Roost (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,989,767 million citizens)

Upsilon Eridanus system

*Federal Territory of Ridgeway's Folly (constitutional, parliamentary republic; POP: 1,765,800 million citizens)

Circinius system

*Federal Territory of Circinius IV (federal republic; POP: 2,877,314 million citizens)

Eridani 55 system

*Federal Territory of Green Hills (federal republic; POP: 1,876,432 million citizens)

Epsilon Astraeus system

*Republic of Nephthys (constitutional republic: POP: 1,987,233 million citizens)

Lambda Eridanus system

*Federation of Hat Yai (federal, representative republic; POP: 1,543,809 million citizens)

Zeta Aurigae system

*Commonwealth of Sansar (unitary, parliamentary republic; POP: 4,865,203 million citizens)

Lambda Tychonis system

*Republic of New Prussia (presidential republic; POP: 6,290,155 million citizens)

81 Aurigae system

*Dominion of Nordarus (parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 1,126,607,349 billion citizens)

Gamma Indi system

*Federal Territory of Second Base (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,876,000 million citizens)

Neutron Secunda system

*Republic of Eden (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,989,432 million citizens)

DX Cancri system

*United Commonwealth of Roleath (constitutional monarchy and representative democracy; POP: 350,882,109 million citizens)

Dremire system

*Republic of the Dremire System (presidential democracy; POP: 69,207,554 million citizens) [5 planetary (major) colonies/2 planetary (minor) colonies/11 lunar colonies/23 colony platforms]

Eridani 31 system

*Commonwealth of Lyslander (constitutional democracy; 8,119,363 million citizens)

Indus 23 system

*Dominion of Terceira (parliamentary democracy, and constitutional monarchy; POP: 3,825,098 million citizens)

Eridani 71 system

*Commonwealth of Green Fields (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,773,048 million citizens)

Delta Astraeus system

*Federal Republic of Biko (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 8,433,987 million citizens)

Oxius system

*Federal Territory of Oxius V (constitutional republic; POP: 956,672 thousand citizens)

Neu Deutschland system

*Federal Republic of Manheim (federal, parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 27,580,973 million citizens)

Pavoni 276 system

*Republic of Lacerta (parliamentary confederation; POP: 2,443,914 million citizens)

58 Secundus system

*Federal Territory of Krasnoye Nebo (parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 1,987,456 million citizens)

Pavoni 13 system

*Federal Territory of Querencia (federal republic; POP: 1,937,248 million citizens)

Pavoni 148 system

*Confederation of Shambhala (parliamentary, presidential confederation; POP: 42,119,863 million citizens)

NA-32 system

*Republic of Shanxi (constitutional republic; POP: 2,711,344 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of London II (federal democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 6,319,098 million citizens)

Astraeus 64 system

*Federal Commonwealth of Bliss (parliamentary republic; POP: 515,695,497 million citizens)

Eridani 73 system

*Tyrrhus Commonwealth (presidential confederation; POP: 4,513,912 million citizens)

*Republic of Casimir (constitutional republic; POP: 1,422,368 million citizens)

Rockwood 12 system

*Commonwealth of Boundary (parliamentary republic; POP: 8,546,156 million citizens)

*Westerplatte Federation (presidential democracy; POP: 13,658,042 million citizens)

Sigma Arcturus system

*Federal Republic of Aldonia (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 9,887,109 million citizens)

*Zerrike Commonwealth (presidential confederation; POP: 3,103,615 million citizens)

Scylla system

*Commonwealth of Scylla III (liberal democracy; POP: 480,562,017 million citizens)

Zeta Leporis system

*Federal Territory of Durisdeer (liberal democracy; POP: 275,034 thousand citizens)

Nireus system

*Commonwealth of Nireus II (parliamentary republic; POP: 2,765,098 million citizens)

Lupus 05 system

*Federal Territory of Ariel (constitutional republic; POP: 500,789 thousand citizens)

Luyten 726-8 system

*Federal Territory of Luyten (federal, representative republic; POP: 2,987,056 million citizens)

Luyten 104-5 system

*Republic of Capricornia (presidential, representative republic; POP: 5,987,306 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Miranda (parliamentary republic; POP: 9,672,848 million citizens)

57 Geirrod system

*Federal Territory of Orchid IV (parliamentary republic; POP: 478,903 thousand citizens)

Eridani 892 system

*Federal Territory of Capes (constitutional republic; POP: 450,987 thousand citizens)

*Federal Territory of Aegis (liberal democracy; POP: 981,344 thousand citizens)

157 Spectris system

*Federal Territory of Penglai (representative democracy; POP: 1,359,072 million citizens)

Coros system

*Federal Territory of Anvil (presidential confederation; POP: 7,122,958 million citizens)

Nihal system

*Lyubov Commonwealth (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,566,098 million citizens)

*Republic of Makino (federal republic; POP: 3,408,998 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Matsuda (presidential republic; POP: 5,174,682 million citizens)

*Republic of Kanroku (constitutional republic; POP: 3,988,123 thousand citizens)

*Republic of Abkhazia (presidential confederation; POP: 4,781,062 million citizens)

118 Scorpii system

*Federal Territory of Sequoia (liberal democracy; POP: 21,661,078 million citizens)

Vione system

*Federal Territory of Hercynia (constitutional republic; POP: 788,106 thousand citizens)

*Federal Territory of Conduses (parliamentary republic; POP: 344,906 thousand citizens)

*Commonwealth of Odessa (semi-presidential republic; POP: 3,441,098 million citizens)

*Republic of Xenia (liberal, presidential democracy; POP: 2,763,178 million citizens)

*Federal Territory of Segovia (federal republic; POP: 459,982 thousand citizens)

56 Spectris system

*Commonwealth of Bassania (liberal democracy; POP: 5,829,043 million citizens)

Zeus system

*Republic of Barkhatova (parliamentary republic; POP: 3,716,091 million citizens)

*Federal Territory of Ishimura (federal republic; POP: 45,616 thousand citizens)

*Federal Territory of Verne (constitutional republic; POP: 1,582,809 million citizens)

*Federal Territory of Ward (liberal democracy; POP: 3,422,098 million citizens)

Teletha system

*Federal Territory of Teletha VI (liberal democracy; POP: 5,063,811 million citizens)

Zenith system

*Federal Republic of Aster (federal, presidential republic; POP: 3,642,995 million citizens)

Mozdok system

*Federal Territory of Savos (parliamentary democracy; POP: 6,355,014 million citizens)

Epsilon Indi system

*Parliamentary Republic of Harvest (parliamentary republic; 3,456,098 million citizens)

* * *

**AN: Charybdi is the denonym for the citizens of the Charybdis Moons, and just so you know the capital cities of Shanxi and London II is New Taiyuan and New London respectively; the capital city of Shambhala is Kapala. I think that the Outer Colonies that survived the war by isolating themselves from the rest of Earth and Her Colonies, leaving some to become independent, while others fell under authoritarian and ****totalitarian regimes led by either their corrupt planetary governors or the corporations that are based there. **

**Now I got a theory related to the planet of Bliss, one of the more peaceful Outer Colonies, it was feared that after a brief battle with the Covenant over the garden world, that it's population of over 500 million people were dead. But the official human casualty count by 2530 was at least over 60 million, so the initial assumption being wrong, means that there are more survivors. Maybe there was remote scanning outpost there and it gave an advanced ****warning to the Bliss Defense Fleet, which could have additional naval assets sent there with the onset of Contact: Harvest, giving that Bliss is a major colony. Any additional vessels could've sent dropships and the civilian ships present were repurposed as evacuation vessels, so that must've sped up the evacuation. Which would mean that defeat of the UNSC _Weeping Willows_, the UNSC _Matador_, and the UNSC _Purpose_ forced them to abandon those still on the planet in order to make sure that majority of the refugees got away safely and it would've been weeks to months before they reached a safe haven. There is no way that the media could've known that there were survivors. **

**Here's a quote to go with it: "_Breaking news! Just hours ago, hundreds of ships, some of them military and the rest civilian with varying amounts of damage per ship, have arrived in the Beta Taurius and Alpha Centauri systems, requesting clearance to land at the system's spaceports, the planetary governments have granted this request. Wait, this just in from New York! UEG and UNSC _****_officials have announced that their port of registry is Bliss. They are grateful that it is confirmed that there are survivors from what was once a utopia._" I am a little pissed that Bliss is now a mine, no really pissed. I thought the UEG would've made re-terraforming Bliss a ****priority, apparently the BXR mining giant has a lot of influence in the UEG too.**


	6. URE Archives: Honorary Members

Nations independent of the URE but are allies:

Confederacy of the United Systems (confederal, parliamentary republic; POP: 13,784,122,578 billion citizens) [9 planetary (major) colonies/17 planetary (minor) colonies/34 lunar colonies/35 colony platforms]

Republic of Sephora (parliamentary republic; POP: 248,790,319 million citizens) [5 planetary (major) colonies/13 planetary (minor) colonies/4 lunar colonies/21 colony platforms]

Federation of the Culan Sector (federal, representative democracy; POP: 8,874,421,911 billion citizens) [13 planetary (major) colonies/28 planetary (minor) colonies/38 lunar colonies/76 colony platforms]

United Federation of New Victoria (federal, parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 12,437,199,554 billion citizens) [1 planetary (major) colony/12 planetary (minor) colonies/23 lunar colonies/46 colony platforms]

Union of Independent Colonies (representative, presidential republic; POP: 3,617,203,834 billion citizens) [13 planetary (major) colonies/26 planetary (minor)/17 lunar colonies/74 colony platforms]

United Federation of Chorus (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 408,268,098 million citizens) [12 planetary (major) colonies/17 planetary (minor) colonies/48 lunar colonies/52 colony platforms]

Republic of Venezia (presidential republic; POP: 12,436,109 million citizens) [5 planetary (major) colonies/6 planetary (minor) colonies/21 lunar colonies/28 colony platforms]

Vytal Federation (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 3,131,774,698 billion citizens) [28 planetary (major) colonies/32 planetary (minor) colonies/56 lunar colonies/45 colony platforms]

Osea I system [Independent: 6 planetary (major) colonies/8 planetary (minor) colonies/56 lunar colonies/98 colony platforms]

*Osean Federation (federal, presidential, constitutional republic; POP: 2,613,788,023 billion citizens)

*Federal Republic of Belka (federal, parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 473,568,109 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Fato (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,776,445 million citizens)

*Wielvak Republic (federal republic; POP: 23,135,451 million citizens)

*Republics of the Nordlands (parliamentary democracy; POP: 1,782,109 million citizens)

*Democratic Federation of Wellow (constitutional federation; POP: 23,876,342 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Ratio (parliamentary republic; POP: 1,456,233 million citizens)

*Kingdom of Sapin (constitutional monarchy and representative democracy; POP: 2,367,889 million citizens)

*Republic of Ustio (constitutional republic; POP: 12,765,231 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Recta (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 6,543,122 million citizens)

*Kingdom of Gebet (federal democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 2,148,987 million citizens)

Osea II system [Independent: 7 planetary (major) colonies/5 planetary (minor) colonies/4 lunar colonies/15 colony platforms]

*Democratic Republic of Leasath (constitutional republic; 11,771,835 million citizens)

*Federal Republic of Aurelia (federal, presidential republic; 13,563,442 million citizens)

Verusa system [Independent: 5 planetary colonies/15 lunar colonies/26 colony platforms]

*Union of Yuktobanian Republics [Yuktobania] (supranational union styled as a parliamentary republic; POP: 1,231,567,984 billion citizens)

*Republic of Verusa (constitutional republic; POP: 562,781,342 million citizens)

*Republic of Sotoa (federal, presidential republic; POP: 678,215,783 million citizens)

*Republic of Kaluga (federal republic; POP: 12,556,861 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Romny (parliamentary republic; POP: 233,988,104 million citizens)

Anea system [Independent: 3 planetary colonies/19 lunar colonies/28 colony platforms]

*Republic of Emmeria (liberal, constitutional republic; POP: 16,881,207 million citizens)

*Federal Republic of Estovakia (federal republic; POP: 16,712,346 million citizens)

*Kingdom of Nordennavic (constitutional monarchy and federal democracy; POP: 12,653,848 million citizens)

Usea system [Independent: 5 planetary colonies/27 lunar colonies/36 colony platforms]

*Republic of North Point (liberal democracy; POP: 13,356,781 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of San Salvacion (federal, presidential republic; POP: 2,513,826 million citizens)

*Federal Republic of Erusea (federal republic; POP: 565,453,098 million citizens)

*Republic of Amber (constitutional republic; POP: 167,284,563 million citizens)

*Republic of Delarus (parliamentary republic; POP: 327,146,198 million citizens)

*Federal State of Ugellas (federal republic; POP: 89,562,234 million citizens)

Draco 56 system [Independent: 1 planetary (major) colony/2 planetary (minor) colonies/9 lunar colonies/18 colony platforms]

*New Hong Kong Federation (federal parliamentary, presidential republic; POP: 11,837,529,460 billion citizens)

Sagittarius Indi system [Independent: 1 planet (major) colony/5 (minor) colonies/13 lunar colonies/24 colony platforms]

*United Republic of Anio (representative democracy; POP: 15,732,048,966 billion citizens)

* * *

**AN: The Independent Sectors/Colonies are considered to be independent of the URE, yet they are still are members, albeit honorary, this is considered to be extremely AU. Did you notice the Ace Combat references too?**

**The URE, by 2564, has the largest population of human-controlled territory with 40 billion citizens.**


	7. URE Archives: Post War Colonies

Post-War Colonies:

23 Tauri system, URE Inner-Rim Colonies

*Republic of Oban (parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 712,787,901 million citizens)

Omega Tauri system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Dominion of Coronation (parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy; POP: 1,700,984 million citizens)

Iota Leporis system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Republic of Ellandun (federal republic; POP: 24,099,126 million citizens)

134 Eridani system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Federal Republic of New Providence (presidential republic; POP: 4,670,198 million citizens)

83 Arcturus system, URE Inner-Rim Colonies

*Republic of Matariki (parliamentary democracy; POP: 36,991,022 million citizens)

Eridani 92 system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Republic of Far Isle [Recolonized as of 2554] (parliamentary republic; POP: 321,457,890 million citizens)

Hood system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Commonwealth of Heidelberg (parliamentary republic; POP: 3,778,091 million citizens)

Ectantus 72 system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Federal Territory of Mageto (parliamentary republic; POP: 17,945 thousand citizens)

Barra Sol system, URE Inner-Rim Colonies

*Republic of Barra Sol III (constitutional republic; POP: 54,997,103 million citizens)

Hydri 43 system, URE Inner-Rim Colonies

*Republic of Orpheus (constitutional, presidential republic; POP: 68,576,114 million citizens)

Upsilon Serpentis system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Federal Republic of Jericho III (federal, semi-presidential republic; POP: 14,634,092 million citizens)

Kalibdus Minoris system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Federal Territory of Kalibdus Minoris II (constitutional republic; POP: 1,534,918 million citizens)

45 Serpentis system, URE Inner-Rim Colonies

*Commonwealth of Sentosa (federal democracy; POP: 6,129,744 million citizens)

Gamma Taurius system, URE Inner-Rim Colonies

*Republic of Iyuli (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 634,118,257 million citizens)

Ectago system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Republic of Ectago 66 (parliamentary republic; POP: 3,846,125 million citizens)

Beta Columbae system, URE Inner-Rim Colonies

*Republic of Beta Columbae V (federal, presidential, parliamentary republic; POP: 243,056,918 million citizens)

*Idaios Commonwealth (federal democracy; POP: 10,312,566 million citizens)

Carinae-2179 system, URE Mid-Rim Colonies

*Federal Commonwealth of Beryl (federal, parliamentary republic; POP: 33,771,428 million citizens)

Alpha Corvi system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Federal Territory of Bifröst (parliamentary, representative confederation; POP: 4,193,785 million citizens)

11 Draconis system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Federal Republic of Midgard (federal, presidential republic; POP: 14,556,248 million citizens)

*Commonwealth of Bedlam (parliamentary democracy; POP: 20,817,365 million citizens)

35 Leporis system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*United Federation of Judecca (federal, presidential, parliamentary republic; 340,869,172 million citizens)

73 Corvi system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Commonwealth of Azores (semi-presidential, parliamentary republic; POP: 43,962,815 million citizens)

*Federal Republic of Velda (federal, parliamentary, constitutional republic; POP: 5,819,433 million citizens)

*Landau Commonwealth (parliamentary republic; POP: 18,319,744 million citizens)

*New Bangkok Commonwealth (parliamentary democracy; POP: 6,508,233 million citizens)

218 Tauri system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*New Baltic Commonwealth (parliamentary republic; POP: 76,103,824 million citizens)

*Republic of Kanna (liberal democracy; POP: 8,433,925 million citizens)

Psi Olympus system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*New Arcadian Confederation (presidential, parliamentary confederation; POP: 53,422,908 million citizens)

61 Eridani system, URE Mid-Rim Colonies

*United Republic of Penza (unitary, presidential, parliamentary republic; POP: 12,772,538 million citizens)

*Jacobi Commonwealth (presidential confederation; POP: 3,128,659 million citizens)

Epsilon Khan 58 system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Ciudad de Huesos Republic (liberal democracy; POP: 5,223,095 million citizens)

73 Eridani system, URE Inner-Rim Colonies

*Commonwealth of Barrier (federal, constitutional, parliamentary republic; POP: 318,062,947 million citizens)

Beta Centauri system, URE Outer-Rim Colonies

*Republic of New Somalia (federal, representative republic; POP: 71,234,091 million citizens)

* * *

**AN: This is a list of the URE's post war colonies. Ectago 66 is named after the sixty-six individuals who helped found the colonial government.**


	8. UPDATE 1

**I will be removing the First Section of File 1 of the UEG Archives sometime this weekend. I will be adding ship classes in different chapters, along with ships of the line. Some ships will be from different stories. I will also be adding the possible UNSC Fleet compositions by 2552.**

* * *

**Here is a song that will greatly represent the Post-Great War Era:**

_**The journey begins **_

_**Starts from within **_

_**Things that I need to know **_

_**The song of the bird **_

_**Echoed in words **_

_**Flying for the need to fly **_

_**Thoughts endless in flight **_

_**Day turns to night **_

_**Questions you ask your soul **_

_**Which way do I go? **_

_**How fast is too slow? **_

_**The journey has its time within us **_

_**If a man can fly over an ocean **_

_**And no mountains can get in his way **_

_**Will he fly on forever **_

_**Searching for something to believe **_

_**From above I can see from the heavens **_

_**Down below I see the storm rages on **_

_**And somewhere in the answer **_

_**There is a hope to carry on **_

_**When I finally return **_

_**Things that I learn **_

_**Carry me back to home **_

_**The thoughts that I feed **_

_**Planting a seed **_

_**With time will begin to grow **_

_**The more that I try **_

_**The more that I fly **_

_**The answer in itself will be there**_

* * *

**I first heard this song in Ace Combat 5 and it is, without a shed of doubt, beautiful.**

**New cover image I found on the internet****, the star in the center likely represents Earth.**

**EZP OUT!**


	9. URE Archives: UNSCDF Info

**This chapter is a list of the UNSCDF and Civilian Units that will appear in Sins of the Prophets. Note it is also set in the Post-war era.**

* * *

Fleet Numbers:

First Fleet: 368 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector ONE); 1075 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector ONE)

Second (RRFC) Fleet: 382

Third (RRFC) Fleet: 343

Fourth Fleet: 567 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector TWO); 876 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector TWO)

Fifth (RRFC) Fleet: 468

Sixth Fleet: 635 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector THREE); 981 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector THREE)

Seventh Fleet: 472 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector FOUR); 756 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector FOUR)

Eighth (RRFC) Fleet: 485

Ninth Fleet: 560 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector FIVE); 892 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector FIVE)

Tenth Fleet: 672 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector SIX); 920 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector SIX)

Eleventh Fleet: 821 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector SEVEN); 1134 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector SEVEN)

Twelfth (RRFC) Fleet: 512

Thirteenth Fleet: 378 (not including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector EIGHT; 748 (including Defense Fleets in FleetCom Sector EIGHT)

Fourteenth Fleet: (n 918

Fifteenth Fleet: 835

Sixteenth Fleet: 711

* * *

Marine Corps Fleet Marine Forces:

First Fleet Marine Force

Second Fleet Marine Force

Third Fleet Marine Force

Fourth Fleet Marine Force

Fifth Fleet Marine Force

Sixth Fleet Marine Force

Seventh Fleet Marine Force

Eight Fleet Marine Force

Ninth Fleet Marine Force

Tenth Fleet Marine Force

Eleventh Fleet Marine Force

Twelfth Fleet Marine Force

Thirteenth Fleet Marine Force

Fourteenth Fleet Marine Force

Fifteenth Fleet Marine Force

Sixteenth Fleet Marine Force

* * *

Armies:

First Sector Army

Second Sector Army

Third Sector Army

Fourth Sector Army

Fifth Sector Army

Sixth Sector Army

Seventh Sector Army

Eighth Sector Army

Ninth Sector Army

Tenth Sector Army

Eleventh Sector Army

Twelfth Sector Army

Thirteenth Sector Army

Fourteenth Sector Army

Fifteenth Sector Army

Sixteenth Sector Army

* * *

Air Forces:

First Air Force

Second Air Force

Third Air Force

Fourth Air Force

Fifth Air Force

Sixth Air Force

Seventh Air Force

Eighth Air Force

Ninth Air Force

Tenth Air Force

Eleventh Air Force

Twelfth Air Force

Thirteenth Air Force

Fourteenth Air Force

Fifteen Air Force

Sixteenth Air Force

* * *

Fleet Commanders (as of 2553):

Admiral of the Fleet Lord Terrence J. Hood (Chief of Naval Operations and UNSC Chairman)

Fleet Admiral Viktor Vorshevsky (Commander, First Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Jessica Hayes (Commander, Second Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Arthur Cross (Commander, Third Fleet; also Commander, Rapid Reaction Forces Command and Director of SOCOM)

Fleet Admiral Berlin Tursk (Commander, Fourth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral James W. M. Harper (Commander, Fifth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Friedrich Gunther (Commander, Sixth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Diane Fletcher (Commander, Seventh Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Rebecca Freemont (Commander, Eighth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Harold Jones (Commander, Ninth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Richard Martinez (Commander, Tenth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Hailey White (Commander, Eleventh Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Atrarius Gyde (Commander, Twelfth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Lucias Wilson (Commander, Thirteenth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Boris Tchakova (Commander, Fourteenth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Victor Iqbal (Commander, Fifteenth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral William Harrison (Commander, Sixteenth Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Michelle Torres (Commander, Seventeenth Fleet)

* * *

Acronyms:

AAA - Anti-Aircraft Artillery

AI - Artificial intelligence

AP - Armor Piercing

APC - Armored Personnel Carrier

AR - Assault rifle

AWOL - Absent Without Official Leave

BR - Battle rifle

CA - Civil Affairs

CAA - Colonial Administration Authority

CENTCOM - UNSC Central Command

CMA - Colonial Military Administration

CMDR - Commander

CO - Commanding Officer

COM - Communications

CP - Command Post

CPL - Corporal

CPO - Chief Petty Officer

CPT - Captain

CMT - Colonial Militia Training

CNI - Command Neural Interface

CQC - Close Quarters Combat

DCS - UEG Department of Commercial Shipping

DMR - Designated Marksman Rifle

EMP - Electromagnetic pulse

ENGCORP - UNSC Engineering Corps

EOD - Explosive Ordinance Disposal

ETA - Estimated Time of Arrival

EVA - Extra-Vehicular Activity

FLEETCOM - UNSC Fleet Command

HAZMAT - Hazardous Materials

HAZOP - Hazard Operability

HE - High Explosive

HEAT - High Explosive Anti-Tank

HEV - Human Entry Vehicle

HIGHCOM - UNSC High Command

HQ - Head Quarters

HUD - Heads Up Display

IFF - Identification Friend or Foe tag

JFO - Joint Fire Operation

KIA - Killed in action

LAAG - Light Anti-Aircraft Gun

LAAV - Light Anti-Armor Vehicle

LCDR - Lieutenant Commander

LIC - License

LJG - Lieutenant, Junior Grade

LRV - Light Reconnaissance Vehicle

LT - Lieutenant

LZ - Landing zone

MAC - Magnetic Accelerator Cannon

MBT - Main Battle Tank

MEDCORPS - UNSC Medical Corps

MIA - Missing in action

MP - Military Police

MILINT - UNSC Military Intelligence

MRE - Meal, Ready-to-Eat

NAV - Navigation

NAVCOM - UNSC Naval Command

NavLogCom - UNSC Navy Logistical Operations Command

NavSpecWar - UNSC Navy Special Warfare

NCO - Non-Commissioned Officer

ODG - Orbital Defense Generator

ODST - Orbital Drop Shock Trooper

OI - Office of Investigations

ONI - the Office of Naval Intelligence

PERSCOM - UNSC Personnel Command

PFC - Private First Class

PoW - Prisoner of War

POFC - Petty Officer First Class

PT - Physical Training

PVT - Private

PZ - Pickup Zone

RAV - Rapid Assault Vehicle

REG - Registration

RPG - Rocket-propelled grenade

RV - Rendezvous

S-III - SPARTAN-III

SAM - Surface-to-Air Missile

SCPO - Senior Chief Petty Officer

SFTE - Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine

SGT - Sergeant

SitRep - Situation report

SMG - Sub Machine Gun

SOEIV - Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle

SOCOM - UNSC Special Operations Command

SSEP - Safe Slipsace Entry Point

SSM - Surface-to-Surface Missile

SSR - Surface-to-Surface Rocket

TOC - Tactical Operations Center

TT - Troop Transport

URE/UEG - United Republic of Earth and Her Colonies/United Earth Government

ULATV - Ultra Light All Terrain Vehicle

UNICOM - Unified Ground Command

UNSC - United Nations Space Command

UNSCDF - United Nations Space Command Defense Force

UNSCMID - UNSC Military Identification Number

UNSCOTEC - Operational Test and Evaluation Center

WIA - Wounded in action

XO - Executive Officer

* * *

**I hope you like it.**


	10. URE Archives: UNSC fleet organization

**Here is the standard UNSC fleet organization, hope you like it. Updated as of May 28th, 2015.**

* * *

Task Element: 1 vessel; EX: UNSC Canberra (CG-070); Fleet Officer: Captain, Commander, or Lieutenant Commander

Task Unit or Flotilla: 6 littoral combat ships, 7 frigates, 3 destroyers; EX: 81st Escort Flotilla, Task Force Dakota; Fleet Officer: Commodore Admiral

Squadron: 4-12 destroyers; EX: Destroyer Squadron 60, 3rd Fleet; Fleet Officer: Commodore Admiral

Division: 3-16 vessels; EX: Line Division 05, Battlegroup Mount, 1st "Home" Fleet; Fleet Officer: Rear Admiral (LH)

Battlegroup: 8 littoral combat ships, 10 frigates, 4-10 destroyers, 1-7 cruisers, 1-3 carriers, 2 assault ships, and 1-2 dreadnoughts or battlecruisers (possible); EX: Battlegroup _Helios_ 14th Fleet; Fleet Officer: Rear Admiral (UH) or Vice Admiral

Carrier Strike Group: 8 littoral combat ships, 10 frigates, 7 destroyers, 9 cruisers, 2 assault ships, 2 carriers, and 1 supercarrier (possible); EX: CSG 79, 3rd Fleet; Fleet Officer: Rear Admiral (UH) or Vice Admiral

Task Force: 8-65 littoral combat ships, 80 frigates, 56 destroyers, 1-32 cruisers, 1-12 battlecruisers, 1-10 battleships, 1-4 dreadnoughts (possible), 40 assault ships, 19-40 carriers, 1 supercarrier (possible); EX: Sol Aegis, 1st "Home" Fleet; Fleet Officer: Vice Admiral or Admiral (Full)

Sector Fleet: 13-78 littoral combat ships, 150 frigates, 100 destroyers, 1-25 cruisers, 1-22 battlecruisers, 1-18 battleships, 2-8 dreadnoughts, 1-4 supercarriers; EX: 5th Fleet; Fleet Officer: Fleet Admiral

* * *

**I took some of it off the internet. By the 2540s and 2550s, the UNSC Navy had at least 20 fleets that are active. I decided to change a few things to it. I am going to the Marine Corps next. ****_Strident_-class vessels are the first littoral combat ships in service with UNSC, being used as fast attack vessels and fleet escorts, the _Infinity_-class battle carrier is capable of holding ten of these in her sub-vessel hangers. Littoral combat ships are frigate-sized warships capable of speeding through embattled space faster than standard frigates, they have taken the place of all corvettes in the UNSC fleet. **


	11. URE Archives: UNSC-MC organization

**Here is the organization for the UNSC Marines! SEMPER FI! Updated as July 9th, 2015.**

* * *

Standard:

Fireteam - 4 marines; Commanding Officer: Lance Corporal to Sergeant; Example: Fireteam Delta, 4th Squad, 1st Platoon [Alpha Company, 1st (Infantry) Battalion]

Squad - 12 marines; Commanding Officer: Staff Sergeant; Example: 2nd Squad, 4th Platoon, Bravo Company [5th Battalion]

Platoon - 24 - 48 marines; Commanding Officer: 2nd Lieutenant; Example: 3rd Platoon, Charlie Company, 2nd Battalion

Company - 164 marines; Commanding Officer: Captain; Example: Kilo Company, 1st Battalion, 7th Marine Regiment

Battalion - 640 marines; Commanding Officer: Major or Lieutenant Colonel; Example: 3rd Battalion, 81st Marine Regiment, 405th Marine Division

Regiment - 3,200 marines; Commanding Officer: Colonel; Example: 172nd Marine Regiment, 21st Marine Division, 9th Marine Expeditionary Force

Division - 20,000 marines; Commanding Officer: Major General; Example: 2nd Marine Division, 56th Marine Expeditionary Force, 5th Fleet Marine Force

Marine Expeditionary Force - 40,000 to 50,000 marines; Commanding Officer: Lieutenant General; Example: 4th Marine Expeditionary Force, 8th Fleet Marine Force

Fleet Marine Force - 120,000 to 200,000 marines; Commanding Officer: General; Example: 3rd Fleet Marine Force

* * *

ODST:

Fireteam - 5 ODSTs; Commanding Officer: Sergeant; Example: Alpha-Nine, Alpha Squad, 4th Platoon [Bravo Company, 7th Battalion]

Squad - 10 ODSTs; Commanding Officer: Staff Sergeant; Example: Bravo Squad, 1st Platoon, Charlie Company [12th Battalion, 98th Shock Troops Regiment]

Platoon - 40 ODSTs; Commanding Officer: 2nd Lieutenant; Example: 1st Platoon, 19th Battalion, 501st Shock Troops Regiment

Company - 160 ODSTs; Commanding Officer: Captain; Example: Delta Company, 7th Battalion, 34th Shock Troops Regiment

Battalion - 800 to 1,000 ODSTs; Commanding Officer: Lieutenant Colonel; Example: 22nd Battalion, 18th Shock Troops Regiment, 105th Shock Troops Division

Regiment - 3,200 to 4,400 ODSTs; Commanding Officer: Colonel; Example: 501st Shock Troops Regiment, 105th Shock Troops Division, 94th Marine Expeditionary Force

Division - 12,800 to 17,600 ODSTs; Commanding Officer: Major General; Example: 105th Shock Troops Division, 94th Marine Expeditionary Force, 3rd Fleet Marine Force

* * *

**A/N: UNSC-MC Brigadier Generals serves as the Divisional Executive Officer and as a field officer, in the both the "Regular" Marines and the ODSTs. The ODSTs are made up of six active divisions and a dozen or more in reserve (which are based on their home colonies), making it one of SOCOM's largest formations. The Marines have undergone a transformation of sorts, receiving new and improved weapons and equipment, making it one of the most potent branches of the United Nations Space Command in this new era.**


	12. URE Archives: UNSC supercarriers

**Here is a list of UNSC Supercarriers (starting from CVN-1 to 32).**

* * *

_Thermopylae_-class

*UNSC _Thermopylae_ (CVN-01) – 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Nimitz_ (CVN-02) – 10th Fleet (destroyed over Jericho VII, c. 2535)

*UNSC _Illustrious_ (CVN-03) – 16th Fleet

*UNSC _Trafalgar_ (CVN-04) – 6th Fleet (destroyed over Reach, c. August 31st, 2552)

*UNSC _Carthage_ (CVN-05) – 1st "Home" Fleet (destroyed over Earth, c. October 29th, 2552)

*UNSC _Eagle_ (CVN-06) – 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Kursk_ (CVN-07) – 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Guadalcanal_ (CVN-08) – 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Zephyr_ (CVN-09) – 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Bastogne_ (CVN-10) – 12th Fleet

_Psi Serpentis_-class

*UNSC _Psi Serpentis_ (CVN-11) – 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Wotan_ (CVN-12) – 11th Fleet

*UNSC _Freedom Star_ (CVN-13) – 8th Fleet

*UNSC _Taihō_ (CVN-14) – 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Expeditious_ (CVN-15) – 11th Fleet

_Epoch_-class

*UNSC _Epoch_ (CVN-16) – 16th Fleet

*UNSC _Independence_ (CVN-17) – 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Courageous_ (CVN-18) – 14th Fleet

*UNSC _Alamo_ (CVN-19) – 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Pegasus_ (CVN-20) – 13th Fleet

*UNSC _Guardian_ (CVN-21) – 1st Fleet (Sol Aegis)

*UNSC _Vanguard_ (CVN-22) – 12th Fleet

*UNSC _Sentinel_ (CVN-23) – 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Keres_ (CVN-24) – 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Bulwark_ (CVN-25) – 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Fortitude_ (CVN-26) – 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Endeavour_ (CVN-27) – 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Commonwealth_ (CVN-28) – 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Normandy_ (CVN-29) - 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Titan_ (CVN-30) - 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Rock of Gibraltar_ (CVN-31) - 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Gojira_ (CVN-32) - 9th Fleet

* * *

**Some of the names I came up with myself.**


	13. URE Archives: UNSC dreadnoughts

**Hey guys, here is a list of the dreadnoughts in service with the UNSC Navy.**

* * *

UNSC wartime dreadnoughts: _Earth_-class

*UNSC _Star of Earth_ (DN-01) - 1st Fleet (Sol Aegis, destroyed over Mars, c. 2552)

*UNSC _Thor_ (DN-02) - 1st Fleet (Sol Aegis, destroyed over Ganymede, c. 2552)

*UNSC _Chancellorsville_ (DN-03) - 1st Fleet (Sol Aegis, destroyed over Sidewinder, c. 2552)

*UNSC _Skopje_ (DN-04) - 1st Fleet (Sol Aegis, mothballed in 2554, replaced by the UNSC _Montana_; capture by NCA forces in 2558, renamed NCA Liberator, destroyed over Reach)

* * *

UNSC peacetime dreadnoughts: _Montana_-class (13 completed, 5 undergoing trials, 9 under construction, 10 more planned; PCU - Pre-commissioned unit, UC - Under construction]

*UNSC _Montana_ (DNG-05)

*UNSC _Iowa_ (DNG-06)

*UNSC _South Carolina_ (DNG-07)

*UNSC _Illinois_ (DNG-08)

*UNSC _Wisconsin_ (DNG-09)

*UNSC _California_ (DNG-10)

*UNSC _New York_ (DNG-11)

*UNSC _Alaska_ (DNG-12)

*UNSC _Colorado_ (DNG-13)

*PCU - UNSC _South Dakota_ (DNG-14)

*PCU - UNSC _West Virginia_ (DNG-15)

*PCU - UNSC _Idaho_ (DNG-16)

*PCU - UNSC _Hawaii_ (DNG-17)

*PCU - UNSC _Guam_ (DNG-18)

*UC - UNSC _North Dakota_ (DNG-19)

*UC - UNSC _Oregon_ (DNG-20)

*UC - UNSC _Nevada_ (DNG-21)

*UC - UNSC _Texas_ (DNG-22)

*UC - UNSC _Utah_ (DNG-23)

*UC - UNSC _Pennsylvania_ (DNG-24)

*UC - UNSC _Massachusetts_ (DNG-25)

*UC - UNSC _Washington_ (DNG-26)

*UC - UNSC _Rhode Island_ (DNG-27)

*UC - UNSC _Georgia_ (DNG-28)

* * *

**Hope you like this. Up next is the UNSC's battleships. The _Earth_-class dreadnoughts tested out a lot of the Post war tech such as better shields and the post war dreadnoughts are being named after U.S. states and territories.**


	14. URE Archives: UNSC battlecruisers

**This is a list of UNSC battlecruisers in service by the beginning of The Great War and after it.**

* * *

_Valiant_-class

*UNSC _Valiant_ (CBG-01) – Battlegroup _Valiant_, Home Fleet

*UNSC _Zeus_ (CBG-02) – Battlegroup _Zeus_, 8th Fleet

*UNSC _Poseidon_ (CBG-03) – Battlegroup _Poseidon_, 2nd Fleet (destroyed over Jericho VII, 2535)

*UNSC _Galactica_ (CBG-04) – Battlegroup _Hades_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Everest_ (CBG-05) – Battlegroup _Everest_, 3rd Fleet (MIA as of April 2543)

*UNSC _Dragon_ (CBG-06) – Battlegroup _Dragon_, 7th Fleet (destroyed by FLP bombers over Mamore, March 2511)

*UNSC _Liberty_ (CBG-07) – Battlegroup _Liberty_, 13th Fleet (destroyed over Circinius IV by CAS-class Unwavering Loyalty, April 2526)

*UNSC _The Songs of War_ (CBG-08) – Battlegroup _Mount_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Wolfhound_ (CBG-09) – Battlegroup _Wolfhound_, 8th Fleet (destroyed over New Harmony, 2537)

*UNSC _Gaia_ (CBG-10) – Battlegroup _Gaia_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Augusta_ (CBG-11) –Battlegroup _Augusta_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Jean Bart_ (CBG-12) – Battlegroup _Augusta_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Indomitable_ (CBG-13) – Battlegroup _Indomitable_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Heart of the Tiger_ (CBG-14) – Battlegroup _Tiger_, 16th Fleet (destroyed over Earth, 2552)

*UNSC _Victory_ (CBG-15) – Battlegroup _Victory_, 12th Fleet

*UNSC _The Long March_ (CBG-16) – Battlegroup _March_, 9th Fleet (destroyed over Paris IV, 2549)

*UNSC _Gallant_ (CBG-17) – Battlegroup _Gallant_, 11th Fleet

*UNSC _Argonaut_ (CBG-18) – Battlegroup _Argonaut_, 9th Fleet

*UNSC _Yamato_ (CBG-19) – Battlegroup _Yamato_, 7th Fleet (destroyed over Sansar, 2542)

*UNSC _Repulse_ (CBG-20) – Battlegroup _Repulse_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _The Tears of the Sun_ (CBG-21) – Battlegroup _Sun_, 15th Fleet

*UNSC _Constellation_ (CBG-22) – Battlegroup _Constellation_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Call to Arms_ (CBG-23) – Carrier Strike Group 13, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Royal Sovereign_ (CBG-24) – Battlegroup _McKinley_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Colossus_ (CBG-25) – Battlegroup _Colossus_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Heaven's Gate_ (CBG-26) – Battlegroup _Gallant_, 11th Fleet

*UNSC _Hood_ (CBG-27) – Battlegroup _Hood_, 10th Fleet

_Everest_-class

*UNSC _Everest II_ (CBG-28) – Battlegroup _Everest_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Renown_ (CBG-29) – Battlegroup _Renown_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Krakatoa_ (CBG-30) – Battlegroup _Krakatoa_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Vesuvius_ (CBG-31) – Battlegroup _Vesuvius_, 16th Fleet

*UNSC _Queensland_ (CBG-32) – Battlegroup _Queensland_, 14th Fleet

*UNSC _Matterhorn_ (CBG-33) – Battlegroup _Matterhorn_, 10th Fleet

*UNSC _McKinley_ (CBG-34) – Battlegroup _McKinley_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Soldier of Fortune_ (CBG-35) – Battlegroup _Fortune_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Bismarck_ (CBG-36) – Battlegroup _Bismarck_, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Tirpitz_ (CBG-37) – Battlegroup _Tirpitz_, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Achilles' Heels_ (CBG-38) – Carrier Strike Group 06, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Fuji_ (CBG-39) – Carrier Strike Group 71, 3rd Fleet (destroyed over Chorus while escorting the fleet tender UNSC _What a_ _Relief_; May 21st, 2558)

*UNSC _St. Helens_ (CBG-40) – Battlegroup _Helens_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Kilauea_ (CBG-41) – Battlegroup _Kilauea_, 9th Fleet

*UNSC _Rainier_ (CBG-42) – Battlegroup _Rainer_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Temple Mount_ (CBG-43) – Battlegroup _Mount_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _E Pluribus Unum_ (CBG-44) – Battlegroup _Unum_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Will of the People_ (CBG-45) – Battlegroup _Gaia_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _King George V_ (CBG-46) – Battlegroup _Hood_, 10th Fleet

*UNSC _Prince of Wales_ (CBG-47) – Battlegroup _Hood_, 10th Fleet

*UNSC _Light of Dawn_ (CBG-48) – Battlegroup _Iowa_, 13th Fleet

*UNSC _Freedom's Triumph_ (CBG-49) – Battlegroup _Unum_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Embers of Summer_ (CBG-50) – Battlegroup _Summer_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Kirov_ (CBG-51) – Battlegroup _Kirov_, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Invincible_ (CBG-52) – Battlegroup _Invincible_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Hades_ (CBG-53) – Battlegroup _Galactica_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Coronado_ (CBG-54) – Battlegroup _Coronado_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Indomitable_ (CB-55) – Battlegroup _Indomitable_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Hirohito_ (CB-56) – Battlegroup _Hirohito_, 15th Fleet

*UNSC _Southern Melody_ (CB-57) – Battlegroup_ Melody_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Camerone_ (CB-58) – Battlegroup _Camerone_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Inexorable_ (CB-59) – Battlegroup _Inexorable_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _War Hammer_ (CB-60) – Battlegroup _Hammer_, 5th Fleet

* * *

**I didn't really like the name super-heavy cruiser, so I changed it to battlecruiser, plus I like to think that the _Valiant_-class could be the UNSC equivalent to the CCS-class battlecruiser just not produced in heavy numbers. I also wanted to introduce the successor to the _Valiant_-class of battlecruisers, the _Everest_-class, originally known as the ****_Coronado_-class up until after Cole's Last Stand****.**

**The UNSC's _Everest_-class battlecruisers have two Heavy MACs, 32 M2551 Onager Mini-MACs, 80 oversized VLS pods (capable of launching Archers, Rapiers, and Howlers), 4 tubes for _Hyperion_ ISBMs, 6 tubes for _Shiva_ nuclear missiles, 48 tubes for _Harpoon_ anti-ship nuclear missiles, 80 naval guns, 500 railgun mounts, and a dependable CIWS suite.**

**The UNSC has paid no expense in the design and construction of these lethal warships.**


	15. URE Archives: UNSC cruisers

"_Space-borne guided missile cruisers are currently a idea that will hopefully replace all other cruiser classes. Every cruiser built prior to the **Marathon-class** will be scrapped, save for the **Halcyon** cruisers, and the things that it is armed with are one of two._"

Then-Fleet Admiral Nikolai P. Sherman on guided missile cruisers, c. 2526.

**UNSC guided missile cruisers have become the backbone of the United Nations Space Command Navy since the introduction of the _Marathon_-class back in 2515. The new _Autumn_-class guided missile cruisers has been seen as the legacy of the _Pillar of Autumn_ (C-709), was introduced in 2554 as the successor to the _Marathon_-class, replacing it on a three-to-one basis. Guided missile cruisers are named after famous ships, locations, and battles.**

* * *

Pre-2515 cruisers (C): Interplanetary Era

_•Expeditious_-class: 7 completed (first space-borne cruiser class; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the Interplanetary War)

_•Tenacious_-class: 6 completed (second space-borne cruiser class; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the Interplanetary War)

_•Formidable_-class: 6 completed (third space-borne cruiser class; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the Interplanetary War)

_•Peacemaker_-class: 4 completed (fourth space-borne cruiser class; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the Interplanetary War)

•_Peacekeeper_-class: 16 completed (fifth space-borne cruiser class; all retired, all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active after the Interplanetary War)

Pre-2515 cruisers (C): Colonial Era/Insurrection Era/Great War Era

•_Aurora_-class: 49 completed (sixth space-borne cruiser class; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active before the Inner Colony Wars)

•_Visionary_-class: 105 completed (seventh space-borne cruiser class; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active before and during the Inner Colony Wars)

•_Commonwealth_-class: 133 completed (eighth space-borne cruiser; aall retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active before and during the Inner Colony Wars)

•_Meditation_-class: 26 completed (ninth space-borne cruiser class; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active after the Inner Colony Wars)

•_Intervention_-class: 57 completed (tenth space-borne cruiser class; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active after the Inner Colony Wars)

•_Safeguard_-class: 43 completed (eleventh space-borne cruiser class; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active after the Inner Colony Wars)

•_Halcyon_-class: 119 completed (twelfth space-borne cruiser class; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the Insurrection and Great War)

* * *

Post-2515 cruisers (CG): Great War Era

_Marathon_-class/Ships of the line (As of 2558, most have been destroyed, scrapped, used as target practiced, mothballed, transferred, or laid up as museum ships): 172 completed

_•Marathon_ group (Flight I/Alpha)

*UNSC _Marathon_ (CG-001) — Battlegroup _Marathon_, 3rd Fleet (undergoing refit over Reach, put under temporary command of the 6th Fleet during the Battle of Reach, barely managed to escape, briefly fought at New Jerusalem, heavily damaged during the Battle of Earth, museum ship)

*UNSC _Kasaan Bay_ (CG-002) — Carrier Strike Group 79, 3rd Fleet (undergoing refit over Reach, put under temporary command of the 6th Fleet during the Battle of Reach, barely managed to escape, briefly fought at New Jerusalem, heavily damaged during the Battle of Earth, museum ship)

*UNSC _Matador_ (CG-003) — Battlegroup _Matador_, 16th Fleet (destroyed over Bliss, 2526)

*UNSC _Hastings_ (CG-005) — Battlegroup _Hastings_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Challenger_ (CG-005) — Battlegroup _Challenger_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Wings of Liberty_ (CG-006) — Battlegroup _Liberty_, 13th Fleet

*UNSC _Molon Labe_ (CG-007) — Carrier Strike Group 42, 8th Fleet

*UNSC _Dresden_ (CG-008) — Carrier Strike Group 18, 16th Fleet (abandon over Biko, converted into a museum ship by the UNSC in 2558.)

*UNSC _Campo Grande_ (CG-009) — Battlegroup _Everest_, 3rd Fleet (destroyed over Harvest, 2526)

*UNSC _Orion_ (CG-010) — Battlegroup _Orion_, 15th Fleet (destroyed over Dwarka, 2528)

*UNSC _Say My Name_ (CG-011) — Battlegroup _Canberra_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Weeping Willows_ (CG-013) — Battlegroup _Matador_, 16th Fleet (destroyed over Bliss, 2526)

*UNSC_ Prophecy_ (CG-014) — Battlegroup _Damascus_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Kraken_ (CG-015) — Battlegroup _Kraken_, 7th Fleet

_Adversary_ group (Flight I/Bravo)

*UNSC _Adversary_ (CG-016) — Carrier Strike Group 14, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Admiral Kuznetsov_ (CG-017) — Battlegroup _Kuzentsov_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Cradle to Grave_ (CG-018) — Battlegroup _Grave_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Further Into Hell_ (CG-019) — Battlegroup _Troy_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Damascus_ (CG-020) — Battlegroup _Damascus_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Troy_ (CG-021) — Battlegroup _Troy_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Lunar Eclipse_ (CG-022) — Battlegroup _Eclipse_, 9th Fleet

*UNSC _Lowrentz_ (CG-023) — Battlegroup _Lowrentz_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force X-Ray; destroyed over Harvest with the majority of her battlegroup, 2526)

_Domain_ group (Flight I/Charlie)

*UNSC _Eminent Domain_ (CG-024) — Battlegroup _Domain_, 8th Fleet

*UNSC _Midwinter's Night_ (CG-025) — Battlegroup _Grave_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Ticonderoga_ (CG-026) — Carrier Strike Group 79, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Vincennes_ (CG-027) — Carrier Strike Group 79, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Valley Forge_ (CG-028) — Battlegroup _Eclipse_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Halifax_ (CG-029) — Battlegroup _Halifax_, 8th Fleet

_New York_ group (Flight II/Alpha)

*UNSC _Inheritance_ (CG-030) — Battlegroup _Inheritance_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Serpent_ (CG-031) — Battlegroup _Serpent_, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Formosa_ (CG-032) — Battlegroup _Formosa_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Argyre Planitia_ (CG-033) — Battlegroup _Planitia_, 5th Fleet (destroyed over Earth, 2552)

*UNSC _Olympus Mons_ (CG-034) — Battlegroup _Mons_, 5th Fleet (destroyed over Earth, 2552)

*UNSC _Saint-Lô_ (CG-035) - Battlegroup _Invincible_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Disproportionate Retribution_ (CG-036) — Battlegroup _Canberra_, 5th Fleet (destroyed over Barrier, 2558)

*UNSC _Mogadishu_ (CG-037) — Battlegroup _Mogadishu_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Iron Warrior_ (CG-038) — Carrier Strike Group 79, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Sir Galahad _(CG-039) — Battlegroup _Galahad_, 13th Fleet

*UNSC _Baltic Jewel_ (CG-040) — Carrier Strike Group 22, 7th Fleet

_Hope_ group (Flight II/Bravo)

*UNSC _Dawn's Hope_ (CG-041) — Battlegroup _Formosa_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Absolution_ (CG-042) — Battlegroup _Absolution_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Pearl of Sargasso_ (CG-043) — Battlegroup _Sargasso_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Tigris_ (CG-044) — Battlegroup _Tigris_, 14th Fleet

*UNSC _Euphrates_ (CG-045) — Battlegroup _Tigris_, 14th Fleet

*UNSC _Will to Win_ (CG-046) — Battlegroup _Mount_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Barbarossa_ (CG-047) — Battlegroup _Barbarossa_, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Gallipoli_ (CG-048) — Battlegroup _Gallipoli_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Ypres_ (CG-049) — Battlegroup Ypres, 10th Fleet

*UNSC _Port Royal_ (CG-050) — Battlegroup _Royal_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Swiftsure_ (CG-051) — Battlegroup _Swiftsure_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Montrose_ (CG-052) — Carrier Strike Group 29, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Passchendaele_ (CG-053) — Battlegroup _Passchendaele_, 15th Fleet

_Hyperion_ group (Flight II/Charlie)

*UNSC _Hyperion_ (CG-054) — Battlegroup _Hyperion_, 11th Fleet

*UNSC _Yorkshire_ (CG-055) — Battlegroup _Yorkshire_, 15th Fleet

*UNSC _Defiant Warrior_ (CG-056) — Battlegroup _Hood_, 13th Fleet

*UNSC _Winter Breeze_ (CG-057) — Battlegroup _Hood_, 13th Fleet

*UNSC _Verdun_ (CG-058) — Battlegroup _Verdun_, 12th Fleet

*UNSC _Elegant Waltz_ (CG-059) — Battlegroup _Waltz_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Say My Name_ (CG-060) — Battlegroup _Canberra_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Eye of the Storm_ (CG-061) — Battlegroup _Augusta_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Zenith_ (CG-062) — Battlegroup _Zenith_, 9th Fleet

*UNSC _Axios_ (CG-063) — Battlegroup _Axios_, 12th Fleet

*UNSC _Edge of Tomorrow_ (CG-064) — Battlegroup _Augusta_, 3rd Fleet

_Leviathan_ group (Flight III/Alpha)

*UNSC _Leviathan_ (CG-065) — Battlegroup _Leviathan_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Genghis Khan_ (CG-066) — Battlegroup _Everest_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _British Columbia_ (CG-067) — Battlegroup Axios, 12th Fleet

*UNSC _Pacific Northwest_ (CG-068) — Battlegroup _Hyperion_, 11th Fleet

*UNSC _Revenge_ (CG-069) — Battlegroup _Revenge_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Canberra_ (CG-070) — Battlegroup _Canberra_, 5th Fleet (heavily damaged during the Battle of Earth, laid up as a museum ship as of 2558)

*UNSC _Northern Wind_ (CG-071) — Carrier Strike Group 74, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Contagious Laughter_ (CG-072) — Battlegroup _Indomitable_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Prince of Thieves_ (CG-073) — Carrier Strike Group 37, 8th Fleet

*UNSC _Uppercut_ (CG-074) — Battlegroup _Uppercut_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Nevermore_ (CG-075) — Battlegroup _Colossus_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Act Unimpressed_ (CG-076) — Carrier Strike Group 32, 7th Fleet

Zephyr group (Flight III/Bravo)

*UNSC _Zephyr_ (CG-077) — Battlegroup _Swiftsure_, 4th Fleet (destroyed over Miridem, c. 2544)

*UNSC _Iron Patriot_ (CG-078) — Battlegroup _Patriot_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Thunderstruck_ (CG-079) — Carrier Strike Group 77, 12th Fleet

*UNSC _Endgame_ (CG-080) — Battlegroup _Endgame_, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Liberators of Harvest_ (CG-081) — Carrier Strike Group 82, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Crusader_ (CG-082) — Battlegroup _Crusader_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Gauntlet_ (CG-083) — Battlegroup _Gauntlet_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Freedom Fighter_ (CG-084) — Carrier Strike Group 18, 8th Fleet

*UNSC _Io_ (CG-085) — Carrier Strike Group 6, 12th Fleet (destroyed over Virapede, 2543)

*UNSC _Beacon of Hope_ (CG-086) — Battlegroup Hope, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Sundered Heart_ (CG-087) — Carrier Strike Group 26, 9th Fleet

*UNSC _Honorable Mention_ (CG-088) — Carrier Strike Group 53, 10th Fleet

*UNSC _Vindicator_ (CG-089) — Battlegroup _Vindicator_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Heart of Gold_ (CG-090) — Battlegroup _Marathon_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Borealis_ (CG-091) — Carrier Strike Group 34, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Kiss of Spring_ (CG-092) — Battlegroup _Spring_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Hole in One_ (CG-093) — Carrier Strike Group 32, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Texas Ranger_ (CG-094) — Battlegroup _Ranger_, 4th Fleet

_Excaliber_ group (Flight IV/Alpha)

*UNSC _Excaliber_ (CG-095) — Battlegroup _Excaliber_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Defiant_ (CG-096) — Battlegroup _Defiant_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Chares_ (CG-097) — Carrier Strike Group 13 (BG-_Flawless_), 6th Fleet (transferred to the 3r Fleet after the Siege of Paris IV, laid up as a museum ship as of 2558)

*UNSC _Helios_ (CG-098) — Battlegroup _Helios_, 14th Fleet

*UNSC _Virgin Mary_ (CG-099) — Battlegroup _Spring_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _In God We Trust_ (CG-100) — Carrier Strike Group 13 (BG-_Flawless_), 6th Fleet (transferred to the 3r Fleet after the Siege of Paris IV, destroyed over Earth, 2552)

*UNSC _Defender_ (CG-101) — Battlegroup _Defender_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Point Du Hoc_ (CG-102) — Battlegroup _Hoc_, 8th Fleet

*UNSC _Okinawa_ (CG-103) — Battlegroup _Okinawa_, 15th Fleet

*UNSC _Rambler_ (CG-104) — Carrier Strike Group 13 (BG-_Flawless_), 6th Fleet (transferred to the 3rd Fleet after the Siege of Paris IV, destroyed over Draetheus V, 2554)

*UNSC _Bunker Hill_ (CG-105) — Battlegroup _Canberra_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Wyvern_ (CG-106) — Battlegroup _Wyvern_, 1st Fleet

_Endurance_ group (Flight IV/Bravo)

*UNSC _Endurance_ (CG-107) — Battlegroup _Endurance_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Swordsmen_ (CG-108) — Battlegroup _Swordsmen_, 11th Fleet

*UNSC _Apollo_ (CG-109) — Battlegroup _Apollo_, 14th Fleet

*UNSC _Triumph_ (CG-110) — Carrier Strike Group 13 (BG-_Flawless_), 6th Fleet (transferred to the 3r Fleet after the Siege of Paris IV, scrapped as of 2558)

*UNSC _Northwood_ (CG-111) — Battlegroup _Americana_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Hellcat_ (CG-112) — Battlegroup _Hellcat_, 16th Fleet

*UNSC _Solstice_ (CG-113) — Battlegroup _Solstice_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Gladiator_ (CG-114) — Battlegroup _Gladiator_, 12th Fleet

*UNSC _Flight of the Eagles_ (CG-115) — Battlegroup _Hood_, 13th Fleet

*UNSC _Longhorn_ (CG-116) — Battlegroup _Longhorn_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Newcastle_ (CG-117) — Battlegroup _Newcastle_, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Meteor_ (CG-118) — Battlegroup _Meteor_, 1st Fleet (Sol Aegis)

*UNSC _Pax Americana_ (CG-119) — Battlegroup _Americana_, 5th Fleet (destroyed over Miridem, 2554)

*UNSC _Make My Day_ (CG-120) — Carrier Strike Group 71, 16th Fleet

*UNSC _Hannibal_ (CG-121) — Battlegroup _Hannibal_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Caligula_ (CG-122) — Battlegroup _Caligula_, 11th Fleet

_Redeemer_ group (Flight IV/Charlie)

*UNSC _Redeemer_ (CG-123) — Battlegroup _Resolute_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Spirit of the North_ (CG-124) — Battlegroup _Mount_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _North Star_ (CG-125) — Battlegroup _Invincible_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Impervious_ (CG-126) — Battlegroup _Impervious_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Adamantine_ (CG-127) — Carrier Strike Group 71, 16th Fleet

*UNSC _Southern Charm_ (CG-128) — Battlegroup _Longhorn_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Calypso_ (CG-129) — Battlegroup _Calypso_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Uno Momento_ (CG-130) — Battlegroup _Marathon_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Sitting Duck_ (CG-131) — Battlegroup _Hastings_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Carpe Diem_ (CG-132) — Battlegroup _Kraken_, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Siren's Call_ (CG-133) — Battlegroup _Americana_, 5th Fleet (laid up as a museum ship as of 2558)

*UNSC _Medusa_ (CG-134) — Battlegroup _Medusa_, 12th Fleet

*UNSC _Gulf of Tonkin_ (CG-135) — Battlegroup _Augusta_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Khe Sanh_ (CG-136) — Battlegroup _Mount_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Basra_ (CG-137) — Battlegroup _Basra_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Orleans_ (CG-138) — Battlegroup _Orleans_, 14th Fleet

*UNSC _Knossos_ (CG-139) — Battlegroup _Knossos_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Aurora_ (CG-140) — Battlegroup _Aurora_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Phillipi_ (CG-141) — Battlegroup _Indomitable_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Cannae_ (CG-142) — Battlegroup _Indomitable_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Ragnarök_ (CG-143) — Battlegroup _Ragnarök_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Acropolis_ (CG-144) — Carrier Strike Group 36, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Ulysses_ (CG-145) — Battlegroup _Ulysses_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Sapphire_ (CG-146) — Battlegroup _Colossus_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Houston_ (CG-147) — Battlegroup _Houston_, 8th Fleet

*UNSC _Northampton_ (CG-148) — Battlegroup _Colossus_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Indianapolis_ (CG-149) — Battlegroup _Indianapolis_, 15th Fleet

*UNSC _Bull Run_ (CG-150) — Battlegroup _Marathon_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Wings of Daedalus_ (CG-151) — Battlegroup _Daedalus_, 6th Fleet

Prometheus group (Flight V/Alpha)

*UNSC _Fire of Prometheus_ (CG-152) — Battlegroup _Prometheus_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Red Dawn_ (CG-153) — Battlegroup _Everest_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Long Run_ (CG-154) — Battlegroup _Coronado_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Cologne_ (CG-155) — Battlegroup _Cologne_, 14th Fleet

*UNSC _Svalbard_ (CG-156) — Battlegroup _Svalbard_, 3rd Fleet (MIA as of 2553)

*UNSC _Almirante Grau_ (CG-157) — Carrier Strike Group 7, 8th Fleet

*UNSC _Sejong the Great_ (CG-158) — Battlegroup _Hastings_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Konakli_ (CG-159) — Carrier Strike Group 64, 9th Fleet

*UNSC _Of_ _Uncommon Courage_ (CG-160) — Battlegroup _Grave_, 6th Fleet (destroyed over Beta Gabriel c. 2552)

*UNSC _Cape Town_ (CG-161) — Carrier Strike Group 19, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Alamo_ (CG-162) — Battlegroup _Alamo_, 9th Fleet

*UNSC _All for One_ (CG-163) — Battlegroup _Helios_, 14th Fleet

*UNSC _Lemurian Star_ (CG-164) — Carrier Strike Group 57, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Kronstadt_ (CG-165) - Battlegroup _Kronstadt_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Tigershark_ (CG-166) — Battlegroup _Everest_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Norfolk_ (CG-167) — Carrier Strike Group 18, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Suffolk_ (CG-168) — Battlegroup _Mount_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Antares_ (CG-169) — Carrier Strike Group 58, 9th Fleet

*UNSC _Picacho del Diablo_ (CG-170) — Battlegroup _Diablo_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Morning Light_ (CG-171) — Battlegroup _Coronado_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Keyes_ (CG-172) — Battlegroup _Keyes_, 1st Fleet

* * *

Post-2515 cruisers (CG): Post-War Era

_Autumn_-class/Ships of the Line: 63 completed, 9 undergoing trials, 4 under construction, many more planned

_•Autumn_ group (Flight I/Alpha)

*UNSC _Pillar of Autumn II_ (CG-173) — Battlegroup _Autumn_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Basra_ (CG-174) — Battlegroup _Basra_, 16th Fleet

*UNSC _Incheon_ (CG-175) — Battlegroup _Incheon_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Leviathan_ (CG-176) — Battlegroup _Leviathan_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Song of the East_ (CG-177) — Battlegroup _Infinity_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Prophecy_ (CG-178) — Battlegroup _Prophecy_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Dresden_ (CG-179) — Carrier Strike Group 46, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Eucild's Anvil_ (CG-180) — Carrier Strike Group 29, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Shield of Sparta _(CG-181) — Battlegroup _Sparta_, 1st Fleet (Sol Aegis)

*UNSC _Mawikizi_ (CG-182) — Battlegroup _Mawikizi_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Haikou_ (CG-183) — Battlegroup _Haikou_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Call of Freedom_ (CG-184) — Battlegroup _Infinity_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

•UNSC _Bellerophon_ (CG-185) — Battlegroup _Bellerophon_, 4th Fleet

•_Bourgeois_ group (Flight I/Bravo)

*UNSC _Bourgeois_ (CG-186) — Carrier Strike Group 76, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Warrior of Japan_ (CG-187) — Battlegroup _Yamato_, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Dawn Under Heaven_ (CG-188) — Battlegroup _Heaven_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Marathon_ (CG-189) — Battlegroup _Marathon_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Camelot_ (CG-190) — Battlegroup _Camelot_, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Avalon_ (CG-191) — Carrier Strike Group 79, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Valhalla_ (CG-192) — Battlegroup _Infinity_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Spirit of Midgard_ (CG-193) — Battlegroup _Midgard_, 1st Fleet

*UNSC _Excalibur_ (CG-194) — Carrier Strike Group 13, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Stonewall_ (CG-195) — Battlegroup _Stonewall_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Whitcomb_ (CG-196) — Battlegroup _Whitcomb_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Might of Zeus_ (CG-197) — Battlegroup _Zeus_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Heracles_ (CG-198) — Battlegroup _Hercules_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Expeditious_ (CG-199) — Battlegroup _Expeditious_, 1st Fleet (Sol Aegis)

*UNSC _Whisper in the Dark_ (CG-200) — Battlegroup _Infinity_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _King Leonidas_ (CG-201) — Battlegroup _Leonidas_, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Devil's Luck_ (CG-202) — Carrier Strike Group 37, 8th Fleet

*UNSC _In Amber Clad II_ (CG-204) — Battlegroup _Ironclad_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

_•Dawn_ group (Flight I/Charlie)

*UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn II_ (CG-205) — Battlegroup _Dawn_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Legend After_ (CG-206) — Battlegroup _Infinity_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Singapore_ (CG-207) — Battlegroup _Singapore_, 12th Fleet

*UNSC _Athena Pities Thee_ (CG-208) — Carrier Strike Group 43, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Prinz Eugen_ (CG-209) — Battlegroup _Bismarck_, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Norfolk_ (CG-210) — Carrier Strike 71, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Spirit Unto God_ (CG-211) — Battlegroup _Infinity_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

•_Domain_ group (Flight II/Alpha)

*UNSC _Eminent Domain_ (CG-212) — Battlegroup _Domain_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _13th Disciple_ (CG-213) — Battlegroup _Autumn_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Queen Anne's Revenge_ (CG-214) — Carrier Strike Group 68, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Into The New World_ (CG-215) — Battlegroup _Invincible_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Siren's Call_ (CG-216) — Carrier Strike Group 43, 1st Fleet (Sol Aegis)

*UNSC _Long Beach_ (CG-217) — Battlegroup _Augusta_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Canberra_ (CG-218) — Battlegroup _Canberra_, 5th Fleet

•_Stanforth_ group (Flight II/Bravo)

*UNSC _Stanforth_ (CG-219) — Battlegroup _Stanforth_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Potemkin_ (CG-220) — Carrier Strike Group 09, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Run Devil Run_ (CG-221) — Carrier Strike Group 42, 2nd Fleet

*UNSC _Mikuma_ (CG-222) — Battlegroup _Infinity_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Pax Americana_ (CG-223) — Battlegroup _Americana_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Jeanne d'Arc_ (CG-224) — Carrier Strike Group 58, 7th Fleet

*UNSC _Princess of Sargasso_ (CG-225) — Carrier Strike Group 53, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Renown_ (CG-226) — Battlegroup _Ramilles_, 8th Fleet

*UNSC _Mare Erythraeum_ (CG-227) — Battlegroup _Erythraeum_, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Cerberus_ (CG-228) — Carrier Strike Group 54, 7th Fleet

•_Hannibal_ group (Flight II/Charlie)

*UNSC _Hannibal_ (CG-229) — Battlegroup _Hannibal_, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Say My Name_ (CG-230) — Battlegroup _Infinity_, 3rd Fleet (Task Force Dakota)

*UNSC _Iron Patriot_ (CG-231) — Carrier Strike Group 81, 4th Fleet

*UNSC _Decatur_ (CG-232) — Battlegroup _Decatur_, 6th Fleet

*UNSC _Aristotle_ (CG-233) — Carrier Strike Group 25, 8th Fleet

*UNSC _Walls of Jerhico_ (CG-234) — Battlegroup Jericho, 5th Fleet

*UNSC _Defender_ (CG-235) — Carrier Strike Group 76, 3rd Fleet

*UNSC _Unto the Breach_ (CG-236) — Battlegroup _Breach_, 7th Fleet

Stealth cruiser (CS): A concept born during the fires of The Great War, stealth cruisers are the biggest ships in the Prowler Corps' arsenal. Only two classes have been in service as of 2558.

•_No Return_-class: 3 completed (first class of stealth cruisers in service)

•_Vulture_-class: 7 completed, 3 undergoing trials, 8 under construction, 4 more planned (second class of stealth cruisers in service)

* * *

**A/N: I am also including ships from Halo: Reclaimers, The Life, the Eon and Strike Blade series, The Reclamation Has Begun (old and reboot), Halo: Rise of the Empire and other Halo-related stories as well as some from Halo Fanon so the credit goes to them. The remaining _Marathon_-class cruisers (that weren't turned into museums, scrapped, or destroyed) received refits and were then ****transferred to the UNSC Colonial Guard or in the case of the UNSC _Helios_, a mobile command center for ONI SPECTRE Division. By the way, I wanted it seem that the UNSC had updated it's ship classification system similar to 'real world' standards, considering the secondary offensive weapons were it's missile pods. The UNSC _Midway_ was a _Halcyon_-class cruiser, a part of UNSC Task Force X-Ray, that was destroyed over Harvest during the Liberation of Harvest. _Marathon_-class cruisers are however still produced, just delivered to the UNSC Colonial Guard.**

**The UNSC Navy's Task Force Dakota is essentially Battlegroup Dakota, I just think that Task Force would be a more fitting title because it's bigger than an actual battlegroup, it consists of the best ships and crews within the Navy. Task Force Dakota's duties is the protection of the UNSC _Infinity_, the defense of Earth and Her Colonies, and joint operations with the Swords of Sangheilos. Dakota is current under the banner 3rd Fleet, making it the strongest formation within 'Cole's Stubborn Third'. Like the nickname? It was thought by Just-a-Crazy-Man, so give him the credit for it.**

**TF-Dakota is made up of the _Infinity_ herself, two _Epoch_-class supercarriers, about nine carriers of varying classes, three _Vindication_-class battleships (Dakota will be soon joined by several battlecruisers in the future), over a dozen or so _Autumn_-class cruisers (which will increase over time), fifty-six _Halberd_-class destroyers (****which will be gradually replaced with the newer _Midlothian_-class guided missile destroyers), ****eighty frigates of varying classes (they will also be replaced gradually by the new _Remembrance_-class frigate), sixty-five _Strident_-class littoral combat vessels (ten of which are stored within the Infinity's sub-vessel hangers), a dozen assault ships, and twelve prowlers.**

**The UNSC _Unto the Breach_ is a _Autumn_-class cruiser mentioned in Hunt the Truth by Benjamin Giruad (who is possibly incarcerated now) which is the flagship of Vice Admiral ****Gabriella Dvørak, an officer in the Naval Intelligence, who had allegedly 'met' John-117, but it was all a lie to keep Ben off the trail of the flash-clones put into the place of the SII.**


	16. URE Archives: UNSC destroyers

**Here is a list of UNSC guided missile destroyers.**

"_Space-borne guided missile destroyers? Yeah I heard of them, suppose to pack a punch, even against Covie ships. I'll be the judge of that._"

Anonymus UNSC Marine, c. May 13th, 2556.

**The _Midlothian_-class guided missile destroyer was introduced on June 6th, 2554 and is slowly becoming a new force in the Navy, with an estimated 2,316 are to be in service in 2597.**

* * *

Pre-2554 destroyers: Interplanetary Era; all shared the same designation during this era

•UNSC _Enterprise_ (DD-01) [Built by the United Republic of North America, transferred to the UNCF command as a destroyer, flagship of newly formed UNSC 1st Fleet until the commissioning of the UNSC _Expeditious_ (C-01)]

•UNSC _Discovery_ (DD-02) [Built by the Republic of China, transferred to UNCF command as a destroyer, flagship of the newly formed UNSC 2nd Fleet until the commissioning of the UNSC _Audacious_ (C-03)]

•UNSC _Adventure_ (DD-03) [Built by the European Union, transferred to UNCF command as a destroyer, flagship of the newly formed UNSC 3rd Fleet until the commissioning of the UNSC _Intrepid_ (C-04)]

•UNSC _Triumph_ (DD-04) [Built by the Russian Federation, transferred to UNCF command as a destroyer, flagship of the newly formed UNSC 4th Fleet until the commissioning of the UNSC _Daring_ (C-06)]

•UNSC _Endeavor_ (DD-05) [Built by multiple countries, transferred to UNCF command as a destroyer, flagship of the newly formed UNSC 5th Fleet until the commissioning of the UNSC _Stalwart_ (C-09)]

•_Sentry_-class: 15 completed (first class of destroyers under the banner of the UNCF and later UNSC; all retired or scrapped, some laid up as museum ships; active during the Interplanetary War)

•_Security_-class: 20 completed (second class of destroyers under the banner of the UNCF and later UNSC; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the Interplanetary War)

•_Action_-class: 26 completed (first class of destroyers built entirely by the UNSC; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the Interplanetary War)

•_Soldier_-class: 12 completed (second class of destroyers built entirely by the UNSC; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the Interplanetary War)

•_Warrior_-class: 22 completed (third class of destroyers built entirely by the UNSC; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the Interplanetary War)

•_Guardian_-class: 48 completed (fourth class of destroyers built entirely by the UNSC; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active after the Interplanetary War)

Pre-2554 destroyers: Colonial Era/Insurrection Era; more diverse in terms of weapons and armor.

•_Negotiation_-class light destroyer: 647 (sixth class of destroyers built entirely by the UNSC; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the majority of the Colonial Era)

•_Minotaur_-class heavy destroyer: 978 completed (fifth class of destroyers built entirely by the UNSC; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the waning years of the Colonial Era)

•_Sentinel_-class light destroyer: 718 completed (seventh class of destroyers built entirely by the UNSC; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the waning years of the Colonial Era)

_•Diligence_-class light destroyer: 513 completed (all retired, scrapped, or mothballed; in service from 2424 to 2493, repurposed as troop carriesr; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships;)

_•Gorgon_-class heavy destroyer: 426 completed (all retired, in service from 2490 to 2506; most are repurposed as troop carriers; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active during the early Insurrection Era)

_•Hillsborough_-class light destroyer: 679 completed (in reserves, in service from 2506 to 2522; only ones in service with UNSC Navy, the rest are given to CMA Navy. Repurposed as troop carriers alongside the _Gorgon_-class and _Diligence_-class destroyers; all retired, used as target practice, or scrapped; some laid up as museum ships; active ruing the Insurrection and early Great War)

* * *

Pre-2554 destroyers: Insurrection Era/Great War Era; UNSC destroyers were standardized during both eras.

_•Thanatos_-class: 100 completed (in reserves, in service from 2506 to 2510)

_•Halberd_-class: 1,549 completed (in service from 2510 to present; major and famous vessels listed only; all active or retired; destroyed by enemy fire, used as target practice, scrapped, or laid up as museum ships)

*UNSC _Halberd_ (DD-101)

*UNSC _Pioneer_ (DD-102)

*UNSC _Silvercrest_ (DD-106)

*UNSC _Iwo Jima_ (DD-110)

*UNSC _Athena_ (DD-114)

*UNSC _Dragon_ (DD-115) (captured in 2524 by the Victorian Independent State and renamed URF _Origami_, returned to the UNSC following the Battle of 111 Tauri Gamma by SPARTAN BLUE Team)

*UNSC _Iroquois_ (DD-216)

*UNSC _Cypria_ (DD-240)

*UNSC _Alfred the Great_ (DD-269)

*UNSC _Glorious_ (DD-275)

*UNSC _Ardent_ (DD-300)

*UNSC _The Heart of Midlothian_ (DD-366) (served over Miridem and Adrastos as a part of the 3rd Fleet; destroyed over Algolis, c. April 8th, 2548)

*UNSC _Minotaur_ (DD-401)

*UNSC _Bougainville_ (DD-413)

*UNSC _Herodotus_ (DD-431)

*UNSC _Benn_ (DD-432)

*UNSC _Jupiter_ (DD-478)

*UNSC _Ariadne_ (DD-509)

*UNSC _Eros_ (DD-561)

*UNSC _Odin_ (DD-596) (fought over Eridanus II, New Constantinople, Miridem, Chi Rho, and Victoria. Captured by the URF in 2546 while in dry dock over Barrow and renamed the _Revolutionary Fervor_, returned to the UNSC by ARSOC Group/CASTLE Team in early-2552, destroyed over New Jerusalem, c. September 6th, 2552)

*UNSC _Llanover_ (DD-608)

*UNSC _Phobos_ (DD-609)

*UNSC _Poseidon_ (DD-610)

*UNSC _Dunedin_ (DD-611)

*UNSC _Peking_ (DD-616) (fought and heavily damaged over Jericho VII in 2535, sent to patrol the Iota Eridanus asteroid belt, captured by the Eridanus People's Republic in 2540, stripped of most of it weapons and other useful components before being sold to the Victorian Independent State and renamed the _Origami II_, rearmed and used to attack UNSC privateer vessels, outfitted with the weapons and supplies taken from the privateers, destroyed over Victoria, c. August 15th, 2553)

*UNSC _Glasgow Kiss_ (DD-692)

*UNSC _Sceptre_ (DD-711)

*UNSC _Sheffield_ (DD-726) (destroyed over Earth, c. October 20th, 2552)

*UNSC _For All Glory_ (DD-748)

*UNSC _Huntsman_ (DD-859)

*UNSC _Neptune_ (DD-985) (served over Miridem, Victoria, and Adrastos. Captured by the URF in 2549, renamed the _Iliad II_ and based out of Talista, took heavy damage during a battle over Sigma Octanus IV in January 2552, destroyed over Talista, c. July 7th, 2558)

*UNSC _Ballymena_ (DD-1003)

*UNSC _Brasidas_ (DD-1004)

*UNSC _Hardy_ (DD-1011)

*UNSC _Albatross_ (DD-1072)

*UNSC _Lancastria_ (DD-1094)

*UNSC _Tharsis_ (DD-1099)

*UNSC _Vesper_ (DD-1116)

*UNSC _Whirlwind_ (DD-1130)

*UNSC _Cornwall_ (DD-1138)

*UNSC _Glowworm_ (DD-1152)

*UNSC _Aeneas_ (DD-1159)

*UNSC _Norfolk_ (DD-1174) (destroyed over Draco III, c. 2545)

*UNSC _Broadsword_ (DD-1211)

*UNSC _Limerick_ (DD-1241)

*UNSC _Steady_ (DD-1247)

*UNSC _Wren_ (DD-1229)

*UNSC _Blake_ (DD-1246)

*UNSC _Carinthia_ (DD-1252)

*UNSC _O'Donnell_ (DD-1255)

*UNSC _Sabre_ (DD-1288)

*UNSC _Lapwing_ (DD-1347)

*UNSC _Forester_ (DD-1348)

*UNSC _St. Achilleus_ (DD-1357)

*UNSC _Wakeful_ (DD-1358)

*UNSC _Spirit of Miridem_ (DD-1360)

*UNSC _Starling_ (DD-1461)

*UNSC _Venus_ (DD-1462)

*UNSC _Basilisk_ (DD-1463)

*UNSC _Hercules_ (DD-1464)

*UNSC _Falconer_ (DD-1468)

*UNSC _Capable_ (DD-1547)

* * *

Post-2554 destroyers:

Guided missile destroyers (DDG): introduced in 2553 in order to replace the destroyers lost during the war. Has a profile similar to the _Halberd_\- and _Thanatos_-class (DD) before it, the only difference is that the ships of this classification carries a dedicated squadron of F-41 Broadswords on board. They also have a wing of UNSC Marine Aviation D79H-TC Pelicans, G79H-TC/MA Goshawks, UV-144B Falcons, A-26 Skyhawk IIs, and a MV-14B Super Hornets assigned to this new design too.

_Midlothian_-class: 78 vessels completed, 56 undergoing trials, 34 under construction, many more planned

*UNSC _The Heart of Midlothian II_ (DDG-001)

*UNSC _Wolf_ (DDG-002)

*UNSC _Sun Tzu_ (DDG-003)

*UNSC _Vengeance_ (DDG-003)

*UNSC _Sheffield_ (DDG-004)

*UNSC _Majestic_ (DDG-005)

*UNSC _Final Effort_ (DDG-006)

*UNSC _Hope_ (DDG-007)

*UNSC _Make My Day_ (DDG-008)

*UNSC _Starlit Sky_ (DDG-009)

*UNSC _Dragon_ (DDG-010)

*UNSC _Valiant Warrior_ (DDG-011)

*UNSC _Fateful Journey_ (DDG-012)

*UNSC _From the Dust Returned_ (DDG-013)

*UNSC _Final Charge_ (DDG-014)

*UNSC _Courageous_ (DDG-015)

*UNSC _Warsaw_ (DDG-016)

*UNSC _Conviction_ (DDG-017)

*UNSC _Obliterator_ (DDG-018)

*UNSC _Out of the Past_ (DDG-019)

*UNSC _The Hammer Falls_ (DDG-020)

*UNSC _Inheritance_ (DDG-021)

*UNSC _From the Ruins_ (DDG-022)

*UNSC _Payback's a Bitch_ (DDG-023)

*UNSC _Full Circle_ (DDG-024)

*UNSC _Howling Dark_ (DDG-025)

*UNSC _Destiny's Child_ (DDG-026)

*UNSC _Selborne_ (DDG-027)

*UNSC _Daring_ (DDG-028)

*UNSC _Victory_ (DDG-029)

*UNSC _Legion of Iron_ (DDG-030)

*UNSC _Red Baron_ (DDG-031)

*UNSC _Avalon_ (DDG-032)

*UNSC _Hope of Tomorrow_ (DDG-033)

*UNSC _Odyssey of the Stars_ (DDG-034)

*UNSC _Never Say Never_ (DDG-035)

*UNSC _Fury of the Gods_ (DDG-036)

*UNSC _A Soldier's Duty_ (DDG-037)

*UNSC _Brave to the End_ (DDG-038)

*UNSC _Comanche_ (DDG-039)

*UNSC _Wind Rider_ (DDG-040)

*UNSC _Into the Sky_ (DDG-041)

*UNSC _The Last Call_ (DDG-042)

*UNSC _Once More_ (DDG-043)

*UNSC _At The Stand_ (DDG-044)

*UNSC _Wild Weasel_ (DDG-045)

*UNSC _First to the Party_ (DDG-046)

*UNSC _Arrow's Mark_ (DDG-047)

*UNSC _John Paul Jones_ (DDG-048)

*UNSC _Jacob Keyes_ (DDG-049)

*UNSC _Akono __Menteith__ Senior_ (DDG-050)

*UNSC _Making A Stand_ (DDG-051)

*UNSC _The Need to Hunt_ (DDG-052)

*UNSC _Winchester_ (DDG-053)

*UNSC _First to Strike_ (DDG-054)

*UNSC _Kiowa_ (DDG-055)

*UNSC _Brace For Contact_ (DDG-056)

*UNSC _Never Late_ (DDG-057)

*UNSC _One Last Act_ (DDG-058)

*UNSC _The Little Guy_ (DDG-059)

*UNSC _Better To Be Safe Than Sorry_ (DDG-060)

*UNSC _Comes Around Knocking_ (DDG-061)

*UNSC _Sword at the Ready_ (DDG-062)

*UNSC _Nathan James_ (DDG-063)

*UNSC _Brave to the End_ (DDG-064)

*UNSC _Marvel_ (DDG-065)

*UNSC _Alexander the Great_ (DDG-066)

*UNSC _Into the Sky_ (DDG-067)

*UNSC _The Last Call_ (DDG-068)

*UNSC _Shield Raised At The Ready_ (DDG-069)

*UNSC _Odyssey of the Stars_ (DDG-070)

*UNSC _Never Say Never_ (DDG-071)

*UNSC _Sword at the Ready_ (DDG-072)

*UNSC _One More Time_ (DDG-073)

*UNSC _Brave to the End_ (DDG-074)

*UNSC _Apache_ (DDG-075)

*UNSC _Wichita_ (DDG-076)

*UNSC _Arleigh Burke_ (DDG-077)

*UNSC _Greater Than The Sum_ (DDG-078)

Stealth destroyers (DDS): Introduced late in the Great War, stealth destroyers fills the gap between stealth frigates and cruisers, ONI and SOCOM operates a classified number of these vessels.

_•Zumwalt_-class: classified number of vessels in service (first class of stealth destroyers commissioned)

* * *

**The UNSC _Legion of Iron_ is a reference to Marvel's Iron Legion. Note: I am using names from Halo Fanon just as a heads up. ****About several months after the end of the Siege of Victoria, the local URF cell, the Victorian Independent State, seized control of the colony, but not before the majority of UNSC battlegroup to evacuate. The VIS and the EPR belongs to Halo Fanon's Minutemen 2492 alone, credit goes to him. The 'Big Five' destroyers and the classes below them at the top belongs to Auguststorm1945, on Halo Fanon, alone.**

**The new _Midlothian_-class guided missile destroyers will replace all preexisting UNSC**** destroyer classes by 2597. Many surviving _Halberd_-class destroyers are still in service with the UNSC Navy as of 2558 and the final group has just finished completion in 2554, but are slowly being replaced by the _Midlothian_-class, some being laid up as museum ships, several dozen being used as target practice, sold for scrap, and the remainder are to be transferred to the UNSC Colonial Guard. The UNSC _The Heart of Midlothian II_ (DDG-001) is named after the original _Midlothian_, which covered civilian evacuations over Miridem and Adrastos despite the risk of being destroyed by the Covenant, these actions have earned her two Presidential Unit Citations and numerous other awards. She earned a third posthumously after she was lost over Algolis. The CEO of a Adrastos-based shipbuilding company whose family was saved by the _Heart_ decided to honor the crew of this ship by naming the first class of ****guided missile destroyers after her. ****The _Zumwalt_-class has profile similar to the _Halberd_\- and the _Midlothian_-class destroyers, except more heavily armored.**


	17. URE Archives: UNSC frigates

"_The **Paris-**, the **Stalwart-**, and the **Charon-class frigates** have been the standard warships in service with the UNSC Navy for the past fifty years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree? But…the United Republic of Earth and Her Colonies is a nation of __innovation, and fine…well, that just's not good enough, is it? I present to you…the Remembrance-class guided missile frigate! Faster, tougher, and, __admittedly, a little less of a death trap than their older sisters.__ These SENTINEL frigates will slowly replace their predecessors within the next two decades and surpass them in terms of numbers, but they won't be alone! While the **Marathon-class cruiser** has proven itself time and time again as being the backbone of the Navy during the Covenant War, there are less than seven dozen still active and it's only a matter of time before they fall to enemy fire. So, our nation's greatest minds, in cooperation with Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding and SinoViet Heavy Machinery are proud to introduce…the **Autumn-class cruiser**! Now we couldn't have the lead ship present, these newer guided missile cruisers will become the core of the UNSC fleet and defending the URE and its allies within the next decade!_"

FADM Arthur Cross discussing the _Remembrance_-class frigate and mentioning the _Autumn_-class cruiser during the 2553 Misriah Expo in Vale City, United Coalition of Remnant, c. November 12th, 2553.

**Here is a list of every UNSC frigate class. Littoral combat ships have been included as well. I will not be making a list of known guided missile frigates, it will be far too long.**

* * *

Pre-2553/2554 frigates (FF): Colonial Era/Insurrection Era

•_Guardian_-class: 2,789 completed (all retired; destroyed by enemy fire, used as target practice, scrapped, or laid up as museum ships; active before, during, and after the Inner Colony Wars)

•_Bellerophon_-class: 2,655 completed (all retired; destroyed by enemy fire, used as target practice, scrapped, or laid up as museum ships; active before and during the Insurrection)

* * *

Pre-2553/2554 frigates: Insurrection Era/The Great War Era; frigate tonnage and role are varied.

•_Paris_-class (FFH): 918 completed, 61 undergoing trials, 14 under construction (all active or retired; destroyed by enemy fire, used as target practice, scrapped, or laid up as museum ships; active during the Insurrection and The Great War)

•_Stalwart_-class (FFL/AA): 936 completed, 57 undergoing trials, 25 under construction (all active or retired; destroyed by enemy fire, used as target practice, scrapped, or laid up as museum ships; active during the Insurrection and The Great War)

•_Charon_-class (FFL/ES): 864 completed, 49 undergoing trials, 72 under construction (all active or retired; destroyed by enemy fire, used as target practice, scrapped, or laid up as museum ships; active during the Insurrection and The Great War)

* * *

Post-2553/2554 frigates (FFG, FFS, LCS):

Guided missile frigate (FFG): A concept renewed in the wake of the Great War, it is to replace preexisting frigates by 2586, due to naval casualties during battles with the Covenant's armada during The Great War. UNSC FLEETCOM hopes that by designing an effective replacement rather than redesigning and refitting older ones would help the Navy's frigate fleet recover from the devastating losses that had been suffered during The Great War. The _Remembrance_-class vessels combines the looks, heavy armor, and firepower of the _Paris_-class frigate, the troop capacity of the _Charon_-class, and the _Stalwart_-class' dependable CIWS suite all in one package.

•_Remeberance_-class (FFG): 473 completed, 15 undergoing trials, 89 under construction, many more planned (first class of guided missile frigates in service)

Stealth frigate (FFS): An idea first tested during the war, it has been seen as a platform to deliver SOF-capable units like ODST companies and SPARTAN teams unnoticed as well as ambushing enemy fleets with their advanced stealth capabilities. Instead of using _Stalwart_-class hulls, they repurposed incomplete or retired _Paris_-class frigates, due to _Paris_-class vessels having a unique toughness that the _Stalwart_ frigates lack. They have a similar armament as their more common sisters: the _Remembrance_-class frigates, the difference being HORNET mines, and has slightly more armor than the _Remembrance_-class.

•_Midsummer Night_-class: 109 completed, 6 undergoing trials, 81 under construction, 95 more planned (first class of stealth frigates in service)

Littoral combat ship (LCS): fast, agile, and tough frigate-sized vessels that are used to flank enemy naval formations that combine speed, heavy firepower and armor into one package that will replace all corvette classes (now referred to as cutters among the various Colonial Guard organizations) by 2569. LCS-class vessels have a small flight of F-41 Broadsword multi-role fighters onboard as well as a small unit from UNSC Marine Aviation present as well.

•_Strident_-class: 618 completed, 71 undergoing trials, 48 under construction, many more planned (first class of littoral combat ship in service)

* * *

**I am introducing something called the GHOST SHIP initiative (now inactive with the end of the Great War), where new frigates receive the same hull number and name as previously destroyed ones, with the hope that the Covenant will fear them. The Covenant's nickname for these ships is Grey Spirits. _Remembrance_-class frigates are guided missile frigates introduced in late-2555 and early-2556 that will replace all present frigates in service. The lead ship is the UNSC _Remembrance_, named after a _Paris_-class heavy frigate that sacrificed itself to protect a group of evacuation ships during the Battle of Miridem. **

**_Remembrance_-class vessels are the first multi-role frigates in service with the UNSC since the long-retired _Bellerophon_-class, combining the heavy firepower and armor of the _Paris_-class with the troop capacity and dedicated Naval/Marine Air Group of the _Charon_-class, and the dependable CIWS of the _Stalwart_-class. UNSC Fleet Command plans to acquire at least, 3,716 _Remembrance_-class frigates by 2586. By the end of the 26th Century, over 23,000 were in service with human "Black-Water" Navies all over the Milky Way.**

**These frigates are armed with a single MAC, 8 M2551 _Onager_ Mini-MACs, 12 dual-mounted naval gun turrets that double as point defense guns, 30 quad-mounted railgun turrets, 40 VLS pods (each one capable of launching Archer, Howler or Rapier missiles), 800 anti-aircraft missile cells, a dependable CIWS suite, 1 tube for _Shiva_ nuclear missiles, 3 tubes for _Hyperion_ ISBMs, and 24 tubes for _Harpoon_ anti-ship nuclear missiles. It's hull is made up of a 60cm Titanium-A3 battle-plate, a plasma-refractive coating, and a Acheron Security/Cross Interstellar Dynamic Energy Shielding (frigate-grade) system.**

**The _Remembrance_-class frigate was inspired by something similar I ****found Halo Fanon and belongs to owner and him (or her) alone.**

**Notable _Midsummer Night_-class stealth frigates:**

***UNSC _Midsummer Night_ (FFS-01)**

***UNSC _Mother of Invention_ (FFS-09)**

***UNSC _Homeward Bound_ (FFS-26)**

***UNSC _Nightcrawler_ (FFS-43)**

***UNSC _Jolly Roger_ (FFS-59)**

***UNSC _Hydra_ (FFS-85)**

***UNSC _Outer Shadow_ (FFS-87)**

**Hope you like it!**


	18. URE Archive: 6th Fleet ORBAT (2552)

**Here is the UNSC's 6th Fleet, which is based out of the Epsilon Eridanus "Eridani" system, specifically Reach, AU. Only notable frigates of the 6th Fleet will be listed. On this day in Halo, the fortress world of Reach fell to the Covenant onslaught. This is a 'what if', where there were _more_ ships at Reach than there actually were in canon.**

* * *

6th Fleet Officers and Engagements:

Command Team –

*Fleet Admiral Roland Freemont (Commander, 6th Fleet)

*Admiral Vladimir Markov (Commander of Task Force Alpha-08)

*Vice Admiral Hieronymus "Harold" Michael Stanforth (Commander of Task Force Hotel-45)

*Vice Admiral Danforth "Danny" Whitcomb (Commander of 6th Carrier Task Force)

*Vice Admiral László Tchakova (Commander of Task Force Bravo-12)

*Master Chief Petty Officer Nicholas Allen

Engagements –

•Inner Colony Wars:

*Battle of Reach

*Paris IV Campaign

*Battle of New Carthage

*Siege of Imber

•Insurrection:

*War in the Epsilon Eridanus system

•The Great War:

*Battle of New Constantinople (, 2537)

*Battle of Miridem (February to October, 2544; elements of the 6th Fleet fought alongside the 3rd and 4th Fleets)

*Siege of the Atlas Moons (March to November, 2551)

*Battle of Sigma Octanus IV (July 17th to 18th, 2552)

*Battle of Reach (July 25th, to August 30th, 2552; fought alongside elements of the 3rd Fleet)

*Battle of Tribute (August 2nd, to September 13th, 2552)

*Battle of Earth (October 20th, to November 17th, 2552)

* * *

6th Fleet Carriers – As of June 10th, 2552:

*UNSC _Trafalgar_ (CVN-04) — Flagship; _Thermopylae_-class supercarrier, Carrier Strike Group 74

*UNSC _Thermopylae_ (CVN-01); _Thermopylae_-class supercarrier, Carrier Strike Group 21

*UNSC _Cavalry_ (CVN-11); _Cavalry_-class supercarrier, Carrier Strike Group 5

*UNSC _Normandy_ (CVN-29); _Epoch_-class supercarrier, Battlegroup _Leviathan_

*UNSC _Flawless_ (CVF-114); _Orion_-class fleet carrier, Carrier Strike Group 13

*UNSC _Cowpens_ (CVF-073); _Orion_-class fleet carrier, Battlegroup _Grave_

*UNSC _Saipan_ (CVF-046); _Athens_-class fleet carrier, Carrier Strike Group 09

*UNSC _Leander_ (CVF-042); _Athens_-class fleet carrier, Carrier Strike Group 27

*UNSC _Musashi_ (CVF-028); _Atlas_-class fleet carrier, Carrier Strike Group 02

*UNSC _Falling_ _Star_ (CVE-203); _Casablanca_-class escort carrier, Battlegroup _Basra_

*UNSC _Magellan_ (CVL-045); _Karila_-class light carrier, Battlegroup _Leviathan_

*UNSC _Saint_ _George_ (CVE-118); _Casablanca_-class escort carrier, Battlegroup _Camerone_

*UNSC _London_ _Eye_ (CVE-159); _Viking_-class escort carrier, Battlegroup _Invincible_

* * *

6th Fleet Cruisers – As of June 10th, 2552:

*UNSC _Valiant_ (CBG-01); _Valiant_-class battlecruiser, Battlegroup _Valiant_

*UNSC _Invincible_ (CB-52); _Everest_-class battlecruiser, Battlegroup _Invincible_

*UNSC _Camerone_ (CB-058); _Everest_-class battlecruiser, Battlegroup _Camerone_

*UNSC _Leviathan_ (CG-065); _Marathon_-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Leviathan_

*UNSC _Basra_ (CG-137); _Marathon_-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Basra_

*UNSC _Cradle_ _to_ _Grave_ (CG-018); _Marathon_-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Grave_

*UNSC _Midwinter's_ _Night_ (CG-025); _Marathon_-class cruiser, Battlegroup Grave

*UNSC _Saint-L__ô_ (CG-035); _Marathon_-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Invincible_

*UNSC _Gallipoli_ (CG-048); _Marathon_-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Gallipoli_

*UNSC _Port_ _Royal_ (CG-079); Marathon-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Royal_

*UNSC _Northern_ _Wind_ (CG-071); Marathon-class cruiser, Carrier Strike Group 74

*UNSC _Kiss of Spring_ (CG-092); Marathon-class cruiser Battlegroup _Spring_

*UNSC _Beacon of Hope_ (CG-086) Marathon-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Hope_

*UNSC _Ragnarök_ (CG-143); Marathon-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Ragnarök_

*UNSC _Endurance_ (CG-107); Marathon-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Endurance_

*UNSC _Solstice_ (CG-108); Marathon-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Solstice_

*UNSC _North_ _Star_ (CG-125); Marathon-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Invincible_

*UNSC _Passchendaele_ (CG-121); Marathon-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Invincible_

*UNSC _Wings of Daedalus_ (CG-151); Marathon-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Daedalus_

*UNSC _Virgin_ _Mary_ (CG-099); Marathon-class cruiser, Battlegroup _Spring_

*UNSC _Pillar_ _of_ _Autumn_ (C-709); Halcyon-class light cruiser, Carrier Strike Group 74

*UNSC _Dawn_ _Under_ _Heaven_ (C-711); Halcyon-class light cruiser, Carrier Strike Group 74

*UNSC _Williamsburg_ (C-705); Halcyon-class light cruiser, Battlegroup _Ragnarök_

* * *

6th Fleet Destroyers – As of June 10th, 2552:

UNSC _Achilles_ (DD-1342); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Courageous_ (DD-1107); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Dragon_ (DD-369); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Sheffield_ (DD-114); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Warsaw_ (DD-348); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Iroquois_ (DD-519); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Herodotus_ (DD-196); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Minotaur_ (DD-711); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Tharsis_ (DD-913); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Majestic_ (DD-439); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Lancelot_ (DD-098); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Casino Royale_ (DD-119); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Quantum of Solace_ (DD-043); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Who Dares Wins_ (DD-901); _Halberd_-class destroyer

UNSC _Vanguard_ (DD-456); _Halberd_-class destroyer

* * *

6th Fleet Frigates – As of June 10th, 2552:

UNSC _Forlorn Bell_ (FFH-193); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _HBO_ (FFH-266); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Gettysburg_ (FFH-353); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Allegiance_ (FFL/E-412); _Charon_-class light frigate

UNSC _Fair_ _Weather_ (FFL/AA-144); _Stalwart_-class light frigate

UNSC _Resurgence_ (FFH-337); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Aegis_ _Fate_ (FFL/E-307); _Charon_-class light frigate

UNSC _Euphrates_ (FFL/AA-258); _Stalwart_-class light frigate

UNSC _Grafton_ (FFH-318); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Saratoga_ (FFH-169); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Savannah_ (FFH-371); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Stalwart_ _Dawn_ (FFL/AA-065); _Stalwart_-class light frigate

UNSC _Crimson_ _Aurora_ (FFL/E-248); _Charon_-class light frigate

UNSC _Reunion_ (FFL/AA-543); _Stalwart_-class light frigate

UNSC _Bright_ _New_ _Day_ (FFH-479); _Paris_-class heavy frigate,

UNSC _Revelation_ (FFL/E-071); _Charon_-class light frigate

UNSC _Death's_ _Head_ (FFH-219); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Dove's_ _Flight_ (FFH-046); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Abukuma_ (FFL/AA-153); _Stalwart_-class light frigate

UNSC _King's_ _Vortex_ (FFH-654); Paris-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Enola_ _Gay_ (FFH-068); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Bockscar_ (FFH-094); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Rising_ _Sun_ (FFL/E-367); _Charon_-class light frigate

UNSC _Ready or Not_ (FFH-179); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Furious_ (FFL/AA-276); _Stalwart_-class light frigate

UNSC _Glory Hound_ (FFL/E-280); _Charon_-class light frigate

UNSC _Fearless_ (FFH-302); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Reliant Warrior_ (FFH-291); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

UNSC Gloucester (FFH-567); Paris-class heavy frigate

UNSC _Burning Will_ (FFH-913); _Paris_-class heavy frigate

* * *

6th Fleet Support and other Ships – As of June 10th, 2552:

*UNSC _Wayward_ _Watch_ (SSK-106); _Razor_-class prowler

*UNSC _Andromeda_ (SSK-204); _Eclipse_-class prowler

*UNSC _Oppenheimer_ (SSK-193); _Winter_-class prowler

*UNSC _Sahara_ (SSK-269); _Sahara_-class prowler

*UNSC _Circumference_ (SSK-177); _Razor_-class prowler

*UNSC _Applebee_ (SSK-181); _Winter_-class prowler

*UNSC _Lark_ (SSK-235); _Eclipse_-class prowler

*UNSC _Cradle_ (FRS-37); _Cradle_-class fleet repair ship, Battlegroup _Leviathan_

* * *

6th Fleet Orbital Assets – As of June 10th, 2552:

*_New Alexandria_ Station (RDP-01); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Manassas_ Station (RDP-02); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Bars City_ Station (RDP-03); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Esztergom_ Station (RDP-04); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Csongrád_ Station (RDP-05); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Lábatlan_ Station (RDP-06); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Pálháza_ Station (RDP-07); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_New Charlotte_ Station (RDP-08); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Volgograd_ Station (RDP-09); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Mohács_ Station (RDP-10); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Quezon_ Station (RDP-11); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Siófok_ Station (RDP-12); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Nastrond_ Station (RDP-13); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Donetsk_ Station (RDP-14); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_New Kiev_ Station (RDP-15); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Birmingham_ Station (RDP-16); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Caloocan_ Station (RDP-17); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Little Rock_ Station (RDP-18); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Wichita_ Station (RDP-19); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Győr_ Station (RDP-20); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Reach Defense Grid

*_Anchor 9_ (RRS-09); Anchor-class repair &amp; refit station, Reach Defense Grid

*UNSC _September Rain_ (NS-04); _October Breeze_-class naval station

*_Casbah_ Station (TDP-01); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Tribute Defense Grid

*_Irbid_ Station (TDP-02); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Tribute Defense Grid

*_Bolvadin_ Station (TDP-03); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Tribute Defense Grid

*_Anchor 17_ (RRS-17); _Anchor_-class repair &amp; refit station, Tribute Defense Grid

*_Mira_ Station (CDP-01); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Circumstance Defense Grid

*_Kupier_ Station (CDP-02); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Circumstance Defense Grid

*_Anchor 35_ (RRS-35); _Anchor_-class repair &amp; refit station, Circumstance Defense Grid

*_Larissa_ Station (TaDP-01); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Tantalus Defense Grid

*_Corinth_ Station (TaDP-02); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Tantalus Defense Grid

*_Volos_ Station (TaDP-03); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Tantalus Defense Grid

*_Duluth_ Station (TaDP-04); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Tantalus Defense Grid

*_Kiel_ Station (TaDP-05); _Hammer_-class SMAC platform, Tantalus Defense Grid

*_Anchor 73_ (RRS-73); _Anchor_-class repair &amp; refit station, Tantalus Defense Grid

* * *

**The UNSC 6th Fleet at its height was made up of 452 ships and based out of Reach. The list will be updated ****regularly.**

**Admiral Vladimir Markov is a man from Saint Petersburg, Russia born in 2486. When he became of age (2504), he attended Luna Officer Candidate School for a couple years before joining the UNSC Navy as a Ensign, and rose through the ranks over the next few decades. He saw action against the Insurrection during several campaigns in the Inner-Rim Colonies, before being assigned to the UNSC _Say My Name_ (CG-060) just in time for the opening stages of the Harvest Campaign. By 2536, he was the second-in-command of the famous 1st "Home" Fleet before requesting a transfer to a frontline unit, feeling that he wasn't providing enough to the war effort, and was transferred to the 6th Fleet, taking command of the UNSC _Hannibal_, a _Marathon_-class cruiser, eight years prior to the Battle of Reach. He is the older brother of Svetlana ****Bogdanovic**** and uncle of her daughter ****Marina for whom he cares greatly for (Just love Marina and everything else in The Life, shame that she died, sad face). It is implied and rumored that Vladimir attempted to get Marina into one of Naval Aviation's Fighter Squadrons, but it was turned down by NavAviCommand (UNSC Naval Aviation Command) and Marina wanted to get into it on her own (my own spin on why she was a Pelican pilot instead of piloting a Broadsword or a Longsword).**

**The Epsilon Eridanus system was home to a improbable number of habitable planets, a fact that has been seen as serendipitous during the early colonization efforts, which were (at the time) facing significant challenges in securing economical and political support. In the first days of the settlement of the system, ****initial focus was Tribute and Circumstance, but the attention of URE planners would soon be captured by Reach's potential. Reach, after a degree of terraforming, would be settled in 2362, followed by Tribute and Circumstance two years later, then Tantalus in 2401, Kofos (Epsilon Eridanus IV) in 2411, and Kofos' moon Astoria in 2427. Beta Gaberial would become and remain a outdoors getaway by ****entrepreneurs, but that would change after the war. The Epsilon Eridanus system would, despite it status as the UNSC's largest naval base, strategic headquarters, and one of the most populous systems in human space, become a hotspot for the Insurrection.**

**Tribute, known officially as the Federal Republic or Tribute, has an approximate population of 103,459,687 million people as of 2552 and a booming industrial economy. The Epsilon Eridanus system's third planet and located in close proximity to Reach's military and industrial might, while it is no slouch military-wise, Tribute is one the most prominent commercial worlds in humanity's sphere of influence. The fall of Tribute following the UNSC retreat from Reach was not only one of the defining tragedies of the Great War, but it also had major economic ramifications throughout Earth and Her Colonies following the war.**


	19. URE Archive: Armed Forces Committee

**Now here is some insight into the UEG's Senate Armed Forces Committee, the organization responsible for legislative oversight of the United Nations Space Command, essentially the futuristic version of the U.S. Senate Committee on Armed Services. In 2558, the Committee and ONI officers met in the secondary capital city of the UEG: Sydney (where in the event of massive damage to New York City, would move to Sydney until reconstruction was complete) regarding the Chief's "attack" on a embassy on Biko.**

* * *

UEG Senate Armed Forces Committee (as of September 8th, 2558):

*Francis Underwood - Senator of North America; Alliance of Federalist Parties of Earth and Her Colonies - Chairman

*Viktor Petrov - Senator of Russia; Party of United Conservatives

*Angela Dietrich - Senator of Europe; Liberal &amp; Democratic Party

*Adam bin Laham - Senator of Africa; Party of United Conservatives

*Jin Jié - Senator of Asia; Alliance of Federalist Parties of Earth and Her Colonies

*Rebecca Jenkins - Senator of Oceania; Party of United Conservatives

*Garret Walker - Senator of Reach; Liberal &amp; Democratic Party - Vice Chairmen

*Alexi Moryakov - Senator of New Moskva; Alliance of Federalist Parties of Earth and Her Colonies

*Christopher Trent - Senator of Kafka; Liberal &amp; Democratic Party

*Benjamin Stross - Senator of Mars; Alliance of Federalist Parties of Earth and Her Colonies

*Alexis Grant - Senator of Barrow; Party of United Conservatives

*William von Gunther - Senator of Adrastos; Alliance of Federalist Parties of Earth and Her Colonies

*George F. Warren - Senator of Sargasso; Party of United Conservatives

*Richard Mason - Senator of Atlas; Liberal &amp; Democratic Party

* * *

Individuals present during the meeting with ONI, post-Biko attack, (as of September 8th, 2558):

*Ruth Charet - President of the United Earth Government; Federalist Party (Party Chairwoman)

*Frederich Von Wilhelm - Vice President; Party of United Conservatives

*Vladimir Markov - President Pro Tempore; Liberal &amp; Democrat Party

*James Prescott - Secretary of Defense; Party of United Conservatives

*Tomas Dalyell - Secretary of State; Federalist Party

*Akeyo Oduya - Secretary of Interplanetary Affairs; Federalist Party

*Lauren Clair - Secretary of Commerce; Liberal &amp; Democrat Party

*Aaminah Kim - Secretary of Human Services; Party of United Conservatives

*Cecilia Perez - Secretary of Transportation; Liberal &amp; Democrat Party

*Terrance J. "Lord" Hood - Admiral of the Fleet, Chief of Naval Operations, Joint Chiefs of Staff Chairman

*Nicolas Strauss - General of the Armies, Chief of Army Operations

*David Hogan - Commandant of the Marine Corps, Chief of Marine Operations

*Edvin Dellert - General of the Air Force, Chief of Aerospace Operations

*Arthur Cross - Fleet Admiral, Chief of Special Operations; Commander-in-Chief of Quick Reaction Forces Command

*Samantha Keating - General (UNMC), Head of Marine Special Operations Command

*Armand D'Souza - General (Army); Director of the Corps of Military Intelligence (Army)

*Dietrich von Greppen - Lieutenant General (Air Force); Director of the Air Force Intelligence Service

*Andrew Del Rio - Senator of the Jovian Moons; Party of United Conservatives; Chairman of the Senate Interplanetary Security Committee

*Stephen Leibowitz - Senator of Arcadia; Federalist Party; Chairman of the Senate Interplanetary and Foreign Affairs Committee

*Nozomi Hase - Senator of Tokyo III; Liberal &amp; Democratic Party; Chairman of the Senate Intelligence Committee

*Alexander Walsh - Senator of Bliss; Party of United Conservatives; Chairman of the Senate Human Services Committee

* * *

ONI officials present, post-Biko attack (as of September 8th, 2558):

*Serin Osman - Director of Naval Intelligence

*Charles Pierce - Deputy Director of Naval Intelligence

*Edward Attinger - Director of Section III

*Michael Sullivan - Senior Communications Director

* * *

**The Senate Armed Forces Committee meeting on September 8th, 2558 was focused on the Biko diplomatic summit attack in the colony's capital of Durban, where Biko's UEG Ambassador Richard Sekibo was assassinated. The summit took place on August 21st and was held by Sekibo in order to convince several Covenant Remnant factions and the Sangheili Commonwealth to seek peace.**

**Hope you like it.**


	20. URE Archive: Ship Defense Network

"_Carrier, battleships, cruisers, destroyers, frigates, and even cutters are equipped with the new **SENTINEL Defense Networks**, which consists of one or more MAC, VLS pods and cells, naval guns, railguns, and CIWS emplacements. This will increase the survivability of all human fleet vessels abroad._"

Secretary of the Navy Erwin Rald on the SENTINEL Defense Network, c. September 7th, 2553.

**Ever since the end of the Inner Colony Wars, UNSC Fleet Command has analyzed the naval battles against rebel fleets and have found deficiencies in its anti-fighter and -missile defenses used at the time. In order to better prepare for another war, the UNSC funded Project: SHIELD and from it the Ship Defense Network was born. So far the _TITAN_-, the _HOPLITE_-, and, most recently, the _SENTINEL_-class networks have been commissioned into service since 2463.**

* * *

TITAN-class

Introduction: 2463

Retirement: 2501

Ships mounted on:

•Carriers

•Cruiser

•Destroyers

•Frigates

Weaponry:

*RSM-13 "_Atlas_-class" nuclear missile

*BSGM-06 "_Zeus_-class" ship-to-ship/ground nuclear missile

*BGM-04 "_Hera_-class" interstellar ballistic missile

*RSGM-23 "_Ares_-class" ship-to-ship/ground missile

*30mm M648 naval gun system/point defense network

*20mm M3 railgun network

*10mm M498 close-in-weapon-system

Armor: Titanium-A1 battle plate

* * *

HOPLITE-class

Introduction: 2501

Retirement: 2552

Ships mounted on:

•_Earth_-class dreadnought

•_Epoch_-, _Calvary_-, and _Punic_-class supercarriers

•Fleet carriers

•Light carriers

•Escort carriers

•_Valiant_-class battlecruiser

•_Marathon_-class cruiser

•_Halcyon_-class light cruiser

•_Halberd_-class destroyer

•_Paris_-class heavy frigate

•_Charon_\- and _Stalwart_-class light frigates

•Corvettes

Weaponry:

*Magnetic Accelerator Cannon(s)

*RSM-42 "_Shiva_-class" tactical nuclear missile

*BSM-53 "_Hyperion_-class" interstellar ballistic missile

*BSGM-109 "_Harpoon_-class" ship-to-ship/ground nuclear missile

*RSGM-34 "_Archer_-class" multi-role ship-to-ship/ground missile

*RSGM-21 "_Howler_-class" multi-role ship-to-ship/ground missile

*RIM-130 "_Medusa_" long-range anti-air/anti-spacecraft missile

*M97 "_Lance_" long-range anti-air/anti-spacecraft missile battery

*150mm M2488 "Onager" mass driver cannon

*50mm M910 "_Bofors_" naval gun system/point defense network

*50mm M870 "_Rampart_" naval gun system/point defense network

*30mm M6 "_Centurion_" railgun network

*20mm M519 "_Guardian_" close-in-weapon-system

Armor: Titanium-A2 battle plate, later coated with tungsten; later Acheron Security-Cross Defense Ltd. Dynamic Energy Shielding Mk.I

* * *

SENTINEL-class

Introduction: 2553

Ships mounted on:

•_Infinity_-class battle carrier

•_Sherman_-class supercarrier

•_Yorktown_-class carrier

•_Montana_-class dreadnought

•_Vindication_-class battleship

•_Everest_-class battlecruiser

•_Autumn_-class cruiser

•_Vulture_-class stealth cruiser

•_Midlothian_-class destroyer

•_Clairvoyant_-class stealth destroyer

•_Remembrance_-class frigate

•_Midsummer Night_-class stealth frigate

•_Strident_-class littoral combat ship

•Type 1 cutter

Weaponry:

*Magnetic Accelerator Cannon(s)

*RSM-46 "_Shiva_-class" tactical nuclear missile

*BSM-53 "_Hyperion_-class" interstellar ballistic missile

*BSGM-109 "_Harpoon_-class" ship-to-ship/ground nuclear missile

*RSGM-26/Models 42 and 58 "_Archer_-class" multi-role ship-to-ship/ground missile

*RSGM-15/Models 64 and 75 "_Rapier_-class" multi-role ship-to-ship/ground missile

*RSGM-21/Models 82 and 96 "_Howler_-class" multi-role ship-to-ship/ground missile

*RIM-137 "_Medusa_" long-range anti-air/anti-spacecraft missile

*M97 "_Lance_" long-range anti-air/anti-spacecraft missile battery

*250mm M2551 "_Onager_" mass driver cannon

*70mm M965 "_Fortress_" naval gun system/point defense network

*50mm M910 "_Bofors_" naval gun system/point defense network

*30mm M12 "_Paladin_" railgun network

*20mm M647 "_Oerlikon_" close-in-weapon-system

Armor: Titanium-A3 battle plate coated with tungsten; Acheroan Security-Cross Defense Ltd. Dynamic Energy Shielding

* * *

**Hope you like this!**

**This idea came from RiptideZ's Halo/Mass Effect story Beyond Contact, where in chapter 2: Deterrent, where a _Marathon_-class, the UNSC _Mogadishu_, was called a SENTINEL cruiser. That got me thinking, he is trying to tie some stuff from Halo to the real-world. So here's my thought: even if it's the future there would most likely be a Halo counterpart to the AEGIS combat ****system and that is the SENTINEL defense system.**


	21. URE Archives: UNSC weapons and equipment

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here is a list of UNSC weapons and equipment including manufacturers, date of becoming standard in the UNSCDF, and et cetera. Including some from other stories on the site, some of my own ideas, and others are from Halo Fanon. Sorry that this is late.**

* * *

UNSC weapons and equipment (Pre-war and post-war included)

(• means single weapons/equipment or a series of weapons/equipment; * means individual weapons/equipment of a series):

Ground weapons –

•M6 series personal defense weapon system [produced by Misriah Armory]:

*M6C personal defense weapon system (still-in-service as of 2558)

*M6C/SOCOM personal defense weapon system (used by SOCOM, also known as the M6S)

*M6D personal defense weapon system (retired, also known as the Magnum Deluxe, some became museum pieces)

*M6G personal defense weapon system (still-in-service as of 2558)

*M6H personal defense weapon system (standard sidearm as of 2555)

*M6J/C personal defense weapon system (still-in-service with the UNSC Army as of 2558)

•A9 personal defense weapon system (produced by Acheron Security)

•C15SE "_Samurai Edge_" personal defense weapon system (produced by Cross Interstellar)

•M27 personal defense weapon system (produced by Heckler &amp; Koch)

•G86 personal defense weapon system (produced by Heckler &amp; Koch)

•M7 caseless submachine gun (produced by Misriah Armory)

•M20 submachine gun (produced by Misriah Armory, FN Herstal, and Traxus Heavy Industries)

•Charon Model-40 series caseless submachine gun [produced by Charon Weapon Systems]:

*CM-40 caseless submachine gun (introduced in 2501 as a cheap and licensed version of the M7 CSMG; sold to territorial militaries, law enforcement agencies, and private security firms)

*CM-41 caseless submachine gun (replaced the CM40 in 2529; sold to territorial militaries, law enforcement agencies, and private security firms)

*CM-42 caseless submachine gun (succeeded the CM41 in 2543; sold to territorial militaries, law enforcement agencies, and private security firms; high probability of jamming)

*CM-43 caseless submachine gun (introduced to complement the CM42 in 2550; sold to territorial militaries, law enforcement agencies, and private security firms)

*CM-44 caseless submachine gun (replaced the CM42 and CM43 in 2554; sold to territorial militaries, law enforcement agencies, and private security firms)

•Charon Model-50 caseless submachine gun (produced by Charon Weapon Systems; cheap and licensed version of the M20; sold to territorial militaries, law enforcement agencies, and private security firms)

•MA5 series individual combat weapon system [produced by Misriah Armory]:

*MA5A individual combat weapon system (retired, known by the UNSC Army as the MA37, some became museum pieces)

*MA5B individual combat weapon system (in the process of being retired and replaced, some became museum pieces)

*MA5C individual combat weapon system (in the process of being retired and replaced, some became museum pieces)

*MA5D individual combat weapon system (standard ICWS since 2555)

*MA5K individual combat weapon system (currently in mass production, standard carbine since 2557)

•FS2000 Tactical MkII individual combat weapon system (produced by FN Herstal)

•AC-12 infantry combat rifle (produced by Abergel Defense Systems)

•BR50 series service rifle [produced by Misriah Armory]:

*XBR55 service rifle (retired, some became museum pieces)

*BR55LB service rifle (retired as of 2558, some became museum pieces)

*BR55HB service rifle (in the process of being retired and replaced, some became museum pieces)

•BR80 series service rifle [produced by Misriah Armory]:

*BR85N service rifle (standard service rifle since 2555)

*BR85HB service rifle (standard service rifle since 2555)

•SCAR Mk28 enhanced battle rifle (produced by FN Herstal)

•M390 series designated marksman rifle [produced by Misriah Armory]:

*M392 designated marksman rifle (retired, some became museum pieces)

*M395A designated marksman rifle (standard DMR since 2555)

*M395B designated marksman rifle (standard DMR since 2555)

•M410 series enhanced marksman rifle [produced by Cross Interstellar]

*M412 enhanced marksman rifle (retired, some became museum pieces)

*M416 enhanced marksman rifle (standard EMR as of 2558)

•M99 _Stanchion_ special application scoped rifle (produced by Heckler &amp; Koch, phased out as of 2558)

•M102 _Sledgehammer_ special application scoped rifle (produced by Heckler &amp; Koch, standard SASR as of 2558)

•SRS99 series [produced by Misriah Armory]:

*SRS99A-S1 anti-matériel sniper rifle (still-in-service as of 2558, slowly being phased out)

*SRS99C-S2 anti-matériel sniper rifle (phased out as of 2558, some are museum pieces)

*SRS99C-S2/B anti-matériel sniper rifle (phased out as of 2558, some are museum pieces)

*SRS99D-S2 anti-matériel sniper rifle (phased out as of 2558, some are museum pieces)

*SRS99A-S5 anti-matériel sniper rifle (standard sniper rifle as of 2558)

•Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 anti-matériel weapon system (produced by Acheron Security, standard AMWS as of 2558)

•M6 "_Spartan Laser_" Grindell/Galilean nonlinear rifle (produced by Misriah Armory, standard directed energy AM rifle as of 2529)

•M149 _Magellan_ recoilless rifle (produced by Chalybs Defense Solutions, standard vehicle- and ADS-mounted AM rifle as of 2538)

•M19 surface-to-air missile launcher (produced by Charon Industries, standard portable SAM as of 2558)

•M41 "_SPNKr_" or "_Jackhammer_" surface-to-surface/air rocket launcher (produced by Misriah Armory, slowly being phased out as of 2558)

•M57 "_Pilum_" or _Widow-maker_" surface-to-surface/air rocket launcher (produced by Chalybs Defense Solutions, Misriah Armory and Cross Interstellar; standard heavy ordnance weapon as of 2558)

•MLRS-1 "_Hydra_" multiple launch rocket system (MLRS; produced by Traxus Heavy Industries and Chalybs Defense Solutions; standard portable MLRS since 2556)

•LAU-65D/SGM-151 missile pod (produced by Ushuaia Armory; standard mounted missile launcher since 2526)

•M319 individual grenade launcher (produced by Misriah Armory; slowly being phased out and replaced)

•M363 remote projectile detonator (produced by Acheron Security; standard hand-held explosive launcher since 2551)

•M548 multishot grenade launcher (produced by Chalybs Defense Solutions; standard grenade launcher since 2554)

•M72 underslung grenade launcher (produced by Traxus Heavy Industries; standard US grenade launcher since 2504)

•M7057/Defoliant Projector (produced by Misriah Armory; standard portable incendiary weapon since 2533)

•M45 series tactical shotgun [produced by Misriah Armory]:

*M45A tactical shotgun (phased out and no longer in service as of 2558)

*M45B tactical shotgun (phased out and no longer in service as of 2558)

*M45C tactical shotgun (phased out from military use in 2554, still used by law enforcement agencies and civilian buyers as of 2558)

*M45D tactical shotgun (standard close combat weapon since 2492 alongside the E model)

*M45E tactical shotgun (standard close combat weapon system since 2493 alongside the D model)

•M48 automatic close quarters weapon system (produced by Cross Interstellar; standard ACQWS as of 2558)

•M90 close assault weapon system (produced by Weapon System Technologies [The A model is produced by Misriah Armory]; phased out from military use in 2553, still used by law enforcement agencies and civilian buyers as of 2558)

•M26 underslung shotgun (produced by Cross Interstellar; standard US shotgun since 2552)

•AIE-486H heavy machine gun (produced by Trident Industries; slowly being phased out and replaced]

•M247 series machine gun [produced by Misriah Armory]:

*M247L light machine gun (standard LMG as of 2558)

*M247G general purpose machine gun (standard GPMG as of 2558)

*M247H heavy machine gun (standard HMG as of 2558)

*M247T mounted machine gun (standard vehicle-mounted machine gun as of 2558)

•M739 squad automatic weapon (produced by Misriah Armory; standard SAW as of 2558)

•M40 "_Vulcan_" series light anti-aircraft gun [produced by Misriah Armory]:

*M41 15mm light anti-aircraft gun (phased out as of 2557)

*M46 15mm light anti-aircraft gun (produced by Misriah Armory; standard LAAG as of 2558)

*M48 20mm light anti-aircraft gun (produced by Misriah Armory; testing as of 2558; to be delivered in 2562)

•M98 minigun (produced by BAE Systems; standard minigun as of 2558)

•M68 asynchronous linear-induction motor/light anti-armor railgun (produced by Misriah Armory; standard LAARG as of 2558)

•M2457 heavy railgun (produced by Cross Interstellar; standard anti-ship/anti-air/anti-fortifcation HRG as of 2558)

•M79 multiple launch rocket system (produced by Misriah Armory; standard vehicle-mounted light MLRS as of 2558)

•M260 multiple launch rocket system (produced by Traxus Heavy Industries; standard vehicle-mounted heavy MLRS as of 2558)

•M16 30mm autocannon (produced by BAE Systems; standard vehicle-mounted autocannon as of 2558)

•M512 90mm smooth-bore high-velocity cannon (produced by Rheinmetall AG; standard SBHV gun as of 2558)

•M515 120mm smooth-bore high-velocity cannon (produced by Rheinmetall AG; testing as of 2558; to be delivered in 2560)

Ship weapons –

•Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (produced by numerous defense contractors; standard main gun as of 2558)

•M2551 "_Onager_" mass driver cannon (produced by numerous defense contractors; standard mass driver as of 2558)

•M965 "_Fortress_" naval gun/point defense weapon system (produced by several defense contractors; standard primary naval gun and point defense weapon system as of 2558)

•M910 "_Bofor_" naval gun/point defense weapon system (produced by several defense contractors; standard secondary naval gun and point defense weapon system as of 2558)

•M870 "_Rampart_" naval gun/point defense weapon system (produced by Wernher and Noah Armaments; standard tertiary naval gun and point defense weapon system as of 2558)

•M12 "_Paladin_" railgun network (produced by several defense contractors; standard railgun network as of 2558)

•M647 "_Oerlikon_" close-in-weapons-system (produced by Cross Interstellar; standard CIWS as of 2558)

•M2208 Vertical Launch System (produced by numerous defense contractors; standard VLS pod as of 2558)

•M97 "_Lance_" long-range surface-to-air/ship-to-air missile launcher (produced by Misriah Armory; standard ground- and ship-based SAM as of 2558)

Missiles and Bombs –

•_HAVOK_-class tactical nuclear weapon

•RSGM-34 "_Archer_-class" multi-role ship-to-ship/ground attack missile

•RSGM-15 "_Rapier_-class" multi-role ship-to-ship/ground attack missile

•RSGM-21 "_Howler_-class" multi-role ship-to-ship/ground attack missile

•RSM-46 "_Shiva_-class" tactical nuclear missile

•BSGM-36 "_Harpoon_-class" ship-to-ship/ground nuclear missile

•BSM-79 "_Hyperion_-class" interstellar ballistic missile

•RIM-137B "_Medusa_-class" long-range anti-air/anti-spacecraft missile

•AIM-137C "_Medusa_-class" air-to-air/space-to-space missile

•AGM-148C "_Scorpion_-class" air-to-ground anti-armour/anti-structure missile

•AGM-196B "_Wasp_-class" multirole air-to-ground missile

•BGM-68 "_Catapult_-class" guided missile

•ASGM-16 "_Longbow_-class" anti-ship nuclear missile

•AGM-36 "_Tomahawk_-class" anti-ship missile

•FGM-19A "_Dagger_-class" anti-tank missile

•FIM-19B "_Katana_-class" anti-air missile

•ASM-59 "_Axe_-class" air-to-ground missile

Uniforms –

•UNSC Army Dress Uniform "_Dress Grays/Greens_" (produced by Charon Industries)

•UNSC Marine Corps Dress Uniform "_Dress Blues_" (produced by Misriah Armory)

•UNSC Helljumper Dress Uniform "_Black Slacks_" (produced by Trident Industries)

•UNSC Navy Dress Uniform "_Black Dress_" (produced by Vestol Corporation)

•UNSC Navy Dress Uniform "_White Dress_" (produced by FN Herstal)

•N87 Navy Service Uniform (produced by Acheron Security)

•M93 battle dress uniform (produced by Cross Interstellar and several other defense contractors; standard BDU for the UNSC Army, Marine Corps, and Air Force as of 2556)

•MJOLNIR Generation 2 powered assault armor (produced by numerous corporations and ONI Materials Group; standard powered assault armor as of 2558)

*NIGHTFALL-class (produced by Cascade Stronghold Technologies; standard powered assault armor of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and ONI Covert Operations Unit; SOD-grade suits available for SPARTAN personnel)

Vehicles –

•M12 "_Warthog_" series force application vehicle (produced by AMG Transport Dynamics; standard FAV since 2329)

•M16 "_Civet_" series MRAP (produced by AMG Transport Dynamics; standard MRAP since 2341)

•M200 series ultra-light all-terrain vehicle (produced by AMG Transport Dynamics; standard series of ULATVs since 2483)

*M274 "_Mongoose I_" ultra-light all-terrain vehicle (produced by AMG Transport Dynamics; phased out as of 2558)

*M274-M "_Gungoose I_" ultra-light all-terrain vehicle (produced by AMG Transport Dynamics; phased out as of 2558)

*M290 "_Mongoose II_" ulta-light all-terrain vehicle (produced by AMG Transport Dynamics; standard ULATV as of 2558)

•M120 series fighting vehicle (produced by numerous defense contractors; standard as of 2558)

*M120 "_Armadillo I_" armored fighting vehicle (produced by Cascade Stronghold Technology; slowly being phased out and replaced as of 2554)

*M121 "_Fox_" armored fighting vehicle (produced by Misriah Armory; standard AFV for the UNSC Army as of 2558)

*M122 "_Alligator_" armored personnel carrier (produced by Charon Industries and AMG Transport Dynamics; slowly being phased out as of 2558)

*M123 "_Saxon_" infantry fighting vehicle (produced by GKN Defense and Security; standard IFV for the UNSC Army and Colonial Guard as of 2558)

*M124 "_Crocodile_" infantry fighting vehicle (produced by Cross Interstellar; standard IFV for the UNSC Marine Corps as of 2558)

*M125 "_Armadillo II_" armored fighting vehicle (produced by BAE Systems; testing as of 2558; to be delivered in 2560)

•AV-30 "_Kestrel_" light assault VTOL (produced by Misriah Armory; testing as of 2558; to be delivered in 2567)

•M310 series heavy recovery vehicle/mobile command vehicle (produced by JOTUN Heavy Industries; standard HRV/MCV series since 2456)

*M310 "_Moose_" heavy recovery vehicle/mobile command vehicle (produced by JOTUN Heavy Industries; introduced in 2451, phased out by 2525)

*M311 "_Bear_" heavy recovery vehicle/mobile command vehicle (produced by JOTUN Heavy Industries; introduced 2479; phased out by 2537)

*M312 "_Elephant I_" heavy recovery vehicle/mobile command vehicle (produced by JOTUN Heavy Industries; introduced in 2503; phased out 2556)

*M313 "_Elephant II_" heavy recovery vehicle/mobile command vehicle (produced by JOTUN Heavy Industries; standard HRV/MCV as of 2558)

•M808 "_Scorpion I_" main battle tank [produced by numerous defense contractors; standard series of MBTs since 2218]

*M808A "_Scorpion_" main battle tank (produced by Chalybs Defense Solutions; phased out as of 2558)

*M808B1 "_Scorpion_" main battle tank (produced by Chalybs Defense Solutions; phased out as of 2558)

*M808B2 "_Sun Devil" _AAA tank (produced by Traxus Heavy Industries; still-in-service as of 2558)

*M808B3 "_Tarantula_" SPA tank (produced by GKN Defense and Security; phased out as of 2558)

*M808C "_Super Scorpion I_" main battle tank (produced by Acheron Security and Charon Industries; standard MBT as of 2558)

*M820 "_Scorpion II_" series main battle tank (produced by Acheron Security and other defense contractors; testing as of 2558; to be delivered in 2561)

•M145 "_Rhino_" series self-propelled artillery platform [produced by numerous defense contractors; standard SPAP as of 2558]:

*M145D "_Rhino_" self-propelled artillery platform (produced by Chalybs Defense Solutions; slowly being phased out and replaced as of 2558)

*M145E "_Super Rhino_" self-propelled artillery platform (produced by Ushuaia Armory; standard SAAP as of 2558)

•SP42 "_Cobra_" self-propelled gun/tank destroyer (produced by Misriah Armory; standard AFV/AMV as of 2558)

•M510 "_Mammoth_" multi-role siege-works/ultra-heavy assault platform (produced by Acheron Security; standard SW/UHA vehicle as of 2558)

•M9 "_Wolverine_" self-propelled anti-aircraft artillery platform (produced by Ushuaia Armory; slowly being phased out as of 2558)

•M300 series multi-role combat vehicle [produced by Chalybs Defense Solutions; standard as of 2558]:

*M324 "_Badger_" self-propelled artillery gun (standard SPA as of 2558)

*M643 "_Porcupine_" self-propelled anti-aircraft vehicle/SAM launcher (standard SPAAV as of 2558)

*M372 "_Platypus_" combat engineering vehicle (standard CEV as of 2558)

*M263 "_Possum_" armored personnel carrier (standard APC as of 2558)

*M974 "_Anteater_" military emergency vehicle (standard MEV as of 2558)

•RP12 "_Gremlin_" combat support vehicle (produced by Traxus Heavy Industries; standard CSV as of 2558)

•HRUNTING Mark III "_Cyclops_" series powered exoskeleton (produced by Charon Industries, Lethbridge Industrial and Hannibal Weapons Systems; standard PES as of 2558)

*HRUNTING Mark III[A] powered exoskeleton (produced by Charon Industries; prototype; modified by the UNSC Corps of Engineers as a engineering platform; to be phased out by 2560)

*HRUNTING Mark III[B] powered exoskeleton (produced Hannibal Weapon Systems; used by the UNSC Marine Corps as a logistical support unit; still-in-service as of 2558)

*HRUNTING Mark III[B-II] powered exoskeleton (produced by Charon Industries; used by the UNSC Department of Scientific Endeavors; still-in-service as of 2558)

*HRUNTING Mark III[B1] powered exoskeleton (produced by Hannibal Weapons Systems; used by parliamentary security forces across Earth and Her Colonies; standard HSM as of 2558)

*HRUNTING Mark III[M1] powered exoskeleton (produced by Lethbridge Industrial; testing with the UNSC Army and Marine Corps as of 2558; to be delivered in 2559)

*HRUNTING Mark III[PK] "_Peacekeeper_" powered exoskeleton (produced by Charon Industries; used by SWAT teams, national and territorial militaries, and UNSC Colonial Guard units in major cities across Earth and Her Colonies; still-in-service as of 2558)

*HRUNTING Mark III[P] "_Protector_" powered exoskeleton (produced by Lethbridge Industrial; used by emergency services across Earth and Her Colonies; still-in-service as of 2558)

*HRUNTING Mark III[B] "_Breaker_" powered exoskeleton (produced by Hannibal Weapon Systems; used by numerous companies in scrapping and construction duties; still-in-service as of 2558)

*HRUNTING Mark III[H] "_Hazop_" powered exoskeleton (produced by Charon Industries; used by the SPARTAN's Flood hunter-killer teams; still-in-service as of 2558)

•HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I "_Ghost_" armor defense system (produced by ONI Materials Group and Traxus Heavy Industries; phased out as of 2558)

•HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark II "_Titan/Cyclops MkII_" armor defense system (produced by Charon Industries; phased out as of 2558)

•HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark VIII "_Goliath_" multi-role defense system (produced by Misriah Armory; standard MRDS as of 2558)

•HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX "_Mantis_" armor defense system (produced by ONI Materials Group and Charon Industries [including drone variant]; standard ADS as of 2558)

Aircraft:

•D77 "_Pelican I_" series dropship [produced by Misriah Armory; phased out as of 2557]:

*D77-TC "_Pelican_" dropship (phased out as of 2557; used by the UNSC Marine Corps, Air Force, and Army as a space/atmospheric-borne troop transport)

*D77H-TCI "_Super Pelican I_" dropship (slowly being phased out and replaced as of 2558; used by the UNSC Marine Corps, Air Force, and Army as a space/atmospheric-borne troop transport)

*D77C-PD "_Eagle I_" dropship (phased out as of 2557; used by law enforcement agencies across Earth and Her Colonies as a transport for personnel and air support)

*G77H-TC/MA "_Osprey_" gunship (phased out as of 2557; used by the UNSC Marine Corps, Air Force, and Army as a space/atmospheric-borne troop transport/gunship)

•D79 "_Pelican II_" series dropship [produced by Misriah Armory; introduced in 2556,; standard dropship as of 2558]:

*D79-TC "_Pelican_" dropship (standard dropship as of 2558; used by the UNSC Marine Corps, Air Force, and Army as a space/atmospheric-borne troop transport)

*D79H-TCI "_Super Pelican II_" dropship (standard dropship as of 2558; used by the UNSC Marine Corps, Air Force, and Army as a space/atmospheric-borne troop transport)

*D79C-PD "_Eagle II_" dropship (standard dropship as of 2558; used by law enforcement agencies across Earth and Her Colonies as a transport for personnel and air support)

*G79H-TC/MA "_Goshawk_" gunship (standard gunship as of 2558; used by the UNSC Marine Corps, Air Force, and Army as a space/atmospheric-borne troop transport/gunship)

*U79-S "_Black Hawk_" stealth dropship (standard SD as of 2558; used by the Office of Naval Intelligence and SOCOM as a stealth space-and-atmospheric-borne troop transport/mid-range interplanetary shuttle)

•D80 "_Condor_" series long-range transport [produced by Misriah Armory; as of 2558]:

*D80 "_Condor I_" long-range transport (phased out as of 2558)

*D81 "_Condor II_" long-range transport (standard LRT as of 2558; used by planetary governments, the UNSC Defense Force and Colonial Guard units as an space/atmospheric-borne troop transport/long-range interplanetary shuttle)

*D81WP "_Super Condor_" long-range gunship (standard LRG as of 2558; used by the UNSC Defense Force and Colonial Guard units space/atmospheric-borne gunship/long-range interplanetary shuttle)

*U81-S "_Osprey_" long-range stealth ship (standard LRSS as of 2558; used by the Office of Naval Intelligence and SOCOM as a stealth space-and-atmospheric-borne troop transport/long-range interplanetary shuttle)

•D82-EST "_Darter_" dropship/cargo transport (produced by SinoViet Heavy Machinery; standard MD/CT as of 2558)

•D96-TCE "_Albatross_" dropship/cargo transport (produced by Ushuaia Armory; standard HD/CT as of 2558)

•C-147 "_Hercules_" heavy lift pod (produced by AMG Transport Dynamics; standard HLP as of 2558)

•AC-220 "_Vulture I_" close air support platform (produced by Ushuaia Armory; phased out as of 2558)

•AC-250 "_Vulture II_" close air support platform (produced by GKN Defense and Security; standard CASP as of 2558)

•AV-14 "_Hornet_" attack VTOL (produced by Misriah Armory; slowly being phased out and replaced as of 2558)

•MV-25 "_Hornet_" multi-role VTOL (produced by Misriah Armory; standard multi-role VTOL as of 2558)

•AV-30 "_Sparrowhawk II_" attack VTOL (produced by Cross Interstellar; standard attack VTOL as of 2558)

•A-26 "_Claymore_" light attack craft (produced by SinoViet Machinery; standard LAC as of 2558)

•UV-144 "_Falcon I_" utility VTOL (produced by Misriah Armory; phased out as of 2557)

•UV-182 "_Falcon II_" utility VTOL (produced by Misriah Armory; standard utility VTOL as of 2558)

•GA-TL1 "_Longsword_" multi-role strike fighter (produced by numerous defense contractors; slowly being phased out and replaced as of 2558; dozens of squadrons are to be converted into B-40 TB)

•F-41 "_Broadsword_" multi-role VTOL strike fighter (produced by numerous defense contractors; standard MRSF as of 2558)

•F-45 "_Xiphos_" tactical strike fighter (produced by numerous defense contractors; standard tactical strike fighter as of 2558)

•F-46 "_Katana_" multi-role interceptor (produced by Cross Defense Limited [Cross Interstellar subsidiary]; standard MRI as of 2558)

•F/A-48 "_Halberd_" multi-role strike fighter/interceptor (produced by numerous defense contractors; standard F/I as of 2558)

•F-53 "_Gladius_" multi-role stealth fighter (produced by several defense contractors; testing as of 2558; to be delivered in 2562)

•B-40 "_Supersword_" tactical bomber (produced by Misriah Armory; standard TB as of 2558)

•B-92 "_Rapier_" stealth bomber (produced by Lockheed-Martin Heavy Industries; testing as of 2558; to be delivered in 2569)

•B-221 "_Scythe_" strategic bomber (produced by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries; standard SB as of 2558)

•F-436 "_Sabre_" planetary defense fighter (produced by ONI Materials Group and numerous defense contractors; standard PDF as of 2558)

•UAV-79 "_Argus_" unmanned aerial vehicle (produced by numerous defense contractors; slowly being phased out and replaced as of 2558)

•UAV-84 "_Mako_" unmanned aerial vehicle (produced by Charon Industries and other defense contractors; standard UAV as of 2558)

•F-99 "_Wombat_" unmanned combat aerial vehicle (produced by BAE Systems; standard UCAV as of 2558)

Fleet vessels still in service – (Support vessels included)

•_Infinity_-class battle carrier (INF/CVB: built by Reyes-McLees [Sol Oort Cloud Fleet Yards]; 2 completed, 1 undergoing trials, 3 more under construction; introduced in 2553)

•_Sherman_-class supercarrier (CVN; built by Ingalls Shipyards and Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding; 7 completed, 1 undergoing trials, 13 under construction, 2 more planned; introduced in 2554)

•_Epoch_-class supercarrier (CVN; built by Charon Shipwrights; 16 completed; all active, retired, destroyed [either by enemy fire or target practice], or laid up as museum ships; to be replaced by _Sherman_-class CVN; introduced in 2537)

•_Calvary_-class supercarrier (CVN; built by Umbrage Incorporated; 11 completed; all active, retired, destroyed [either by enemy fire or target practice], or laid up as museum ships; to be replaced by _Sherman_-class CVN; introduced in 2528)

•_Punic_-class supercarrier (CVN; built by Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding and SinoViet Heavy Machinery, 29 completed; all active, retired, destroyed [either by enemy fire or target practice], or laid up as museum ships; to be replaced by _Sherman_-class CVN; introduced in 2489)

•_Yorktown_-class fleet carrier (CVG; built by Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding; 42 completed, 9 undergoing trials, 2 under construction, 18 more planned; introduced in 2553)

•_Orion_-class fleet carrier (CVF; built by Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding, SinoViet Heavy Machinery, BAE Systems, and Charon Shipyards; 91 completed; all active, retired, destroyed [either by enemy fire or target practice], or laid up as museum ships; to be replaced by _Yorktown_-class CVG; introduced in 2526)

•_Poseidon_-class light carrier (CVL; built by Charon Shipwrights and SinoViet Heavy Machinery; 197 completed; to be replaced by _Yorktown_-class CVG; introduced in 2553)

•_Viking_-class escort carrier (CVE; built by Byrne Capital Yards; 183 completed; to be replaced by _Yorktown_-class CVG; introduced in 2547)

•_Augustus_-class assault ship (LPG; built by Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding, Umbrage Incorporated, and several other shipbuilding firms; 76 completed, 9 undergoing trials, 4 under construction, 48 more planned; introduced in 2546)

•_Phoenix_-class assault ship (LPG [originally CFV]; built by Trident Industries; 109 completed; all active, retired, destroyed [either by enemy fire or target practice], or laid up as museum ships; to be replaced by _Augustus_-class LPG; introduced in 2521)

•_Vindication_-class battleship (BBG; built by Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding and Cross Fleet Systems; 38 completed, 4 undergoing trials, 19 under construction, more planned; introduced in 2554)

•_Everest_-class battlecruiser (CBG; built by Cross Fleet Systems; 32 completed, 5 undergoing trials, 11 under construction, 10 more planned; introduced in 2553)

•_Valiant_-class battlecruiser (CBG; built by Cross Fleet Systems; 62 completed; all active, retired, destroyed [either by enemy fire or target practice], or laid up as museum ships; to be replaced by _Everest_-class CBG; introduced in 2508)

•_Autumn_-class cruiser (CG; built by SinoViet Heavy Machinery, Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding, and Cross Fleet Systems; 61 completed, 18 undergoing trials, 6 under construction, many more planned; introduced in 2553)

•_Marathon_-class cruiser (CG; built by Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding; 172 completed; all active, retired, destroyed [either by enemy fire or target practice], or laid up as museum ships; to be replaced by _Autumn_-class CG; introduced in 2515)

•_Vulture_-class stealth cruiser (CS; built by Charon Shipwrights; 7 completed, 3 undergoing trials, 8 under construction, 4 more planned; introduced in 2551)

•_No Return_-class stealth cruiser (CS; built by Cross Fleet Systems; 3 completed; to be replaced by _Vulture_-class CS; introduced in 2526)

•_Midlothian_-class destroyer (DDG; built by Harland and Wolff Shipbuilding, Ingalls Shipyards, Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding and SinoViet Heavy Machinery; 78 completed, 57 undergoing trials, 34 under construction, many more planned; introduced in late-2553 and early-2554)

•_Halberd_-class destroyer (DD; built by Ingalls Shipyards, SinoViet Heavy Machinery, Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding, and Harland and Wolff Shipbuilding; 1,549 completed; all active, retired, destroyed [either by enemy fire or target practice], transferred, or laid up as museum ships; to be replaced by _Midlothian_-class DDG; introduced in 2509)

•_Clairvoyant_-class stealth destroyer (DDS; built by Cross Interstellar; 47 completed, 9 undergoing trials, 73 under construction, 52 more planned; introduced in 2554)

•_Rememberance_-class frigate (FFG, built by Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding, SinoViet Heavy Machinery, and several other shipbuilding firms; 679 completed, 28 undergoing trials, 73 under construction, many more planned; introduced in mid-2553 and early-2554)

•_Paris_-class heavy frigate (FFH; built by SinoViet Heavy Machinery; 2,429 completed; all active, retired, destroyed [either by enemy fire or target practice], scrapped, or laid up as museum ships; to be replaced by the _Remembrance_-class FFG; introduced in 2515)

•_Charon_-class light frigate (FFL/ES; built by Charon Shipwrights; 1,834 completed; all active, retired, destroyed [either by enemy fire or target practice], scrapped, or laid up as museum ships; to be replaced by the _Remembrance_-class FFG; introduced in 2503)

•_Stalwart_-class light frigate (FFL/AA; built by Cross Interstellar, Harland and Wolff Shipbuilding, and Lockheed-Martin Heavy Industries; 1,735 completed; all active, retired, destroyed [either by enemy fire or target practice], scrapped, or laid up as museum ships; to be replaced by the _Remembrance_-class FFG; introduced in 2501)

•_Midsummer Night_-class stealth frigate (FFS; built by Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding; 49 converted from incomplete _Paris_-class hulls, 78 completed, 8 undergoing trials, 16 under construction, 13 more planned; introduced in 2556)

•_Strident_-class littoral combat ship (LCS; built by SinoViet Heavy Machinery, Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding, and Umbrage Incorporated; 347 completed, 58 undergoing trials, many more planned; introduced in 2551)

•_Sahara_-class prowler (SSK; built by Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding; 32 completed, 6 undergoing trials, 108 undergoing construction, 13 more planned; introduced in 2554)

•_Winter_-class prowler (SSR/E; built by Charon Shipwrights and ONI Watershed Division; classified; introduced in 2536)

•_Eclipse_-class prowler (SSK; built by Charon Shipwrights; 168 completed; to be replaced by _Sahara_-class SSK, introduced in 2529)

•_October Breeze_-class naval stations (NS; built primarily by BAE Systems; 63 completed, 5 more planned; introduced in 2506)

•_Hammer_-class SMAC station (ODA; built by various shipbuilding firms; standard ODP as of 2558)

•_Anchor_-class repair &amp; refit station (RRS; built by Reyes-McLees Shipbuilding; 71 completed; introduced in 2501)

•_Hopeful_-class hospital ship (HS; built by Umbrage Incorporated; 14 converted from _Anchor_-class hull, 218 completed; introduced in 2489)

•_Cradle_-class repair ship (RV; built by SinoViet Heavy Machinery; 56 completed, 7 undergoing trials, 15 under construction, 21 more planned; introduced in 2531)

•_Relief_-class fleet tender (FT; built by Charon Shipwrights; 164 completed, 29 undergoing trials, 13 under construction, 47 more planned; introduced in 2542)

•_Ares_-class ammunition ship (AS; built by Ingalls Shipyards; 81 converted from retired or incomplete _Springhill_-class hulls, 104 completed, 59 undergoing trials, 12 under construction, 78 more planned; introduced in 2537)

•_Hermes_-class freighter (CS; built by numerous shipbuilding firms; 2,682 completed, 72 undergoing trials, 83 under construction, 103 more planned; introduced in 2496; can be bought on the civilian market; can be repurposed as a evacuation or supply ship)

•_Life_-class transport ship (TS; built by numerous shipbuilding firms; 86 converted from retired or incomplete civilian cruise liner hulls, 802 completed, 56 undergoing trials, 61 under construction, 27 more planned; doubled as a evacuation ship; built simultaneously with _Ark_\- and _Sanctuary_-class TS; introduced in 2550)

•_Sanctuary_-class transport ship (TS; built by numerous shipbuilding firms; 43 converted from retired or incomplete civilian cruise liner hulls, 978 completed, 81 undergoing trials, 58 under construction, 9 more planned; doubled as a evacuation ship and a colony ship; built simultaneously with _Ark_\- and _Life_-class TS; introduced in 2547)

•_Ark_-class transport ship (TS; built by numerous shipbuilding firms; 75 converted from retired or incomplete civilian cruise liner hulls, 718 completed, 95 undergoing trials, 39 under construction, 5 more planned; doubled as a evacuation and a colony ship; built simultaneously with _Life_\- and _Sanctuary_-class TS; introduced in 2542)

•_Frontier_-class colony ship (CS; built by numerous shipbuilding firms; 12 completed, 3 undergoing trials, 49 under construction, many more planned; doubled as a evacuation ship, dozens armed and repurposed for service with the UNSC in various roles; introduced in 2554)

•_Phoenix_-class colony ship (CS; built by numerous shipbuilding firms; 994 completed; doubled as a evacuation ship, dozens armed and repurposed for service with the UNSC in various roles; to be replaced by _Frontier_-class CS; introduced in 2443)

* * *

**A/N: The SRS99A-S1 is basically the SRS99 variant from Halo: Reach. The M808A is the Scorpion's base/Great War-era model, and we all know the M808B, while the M808C is the post-war model. The G86 PDWS is the machine pistol from Halo: Spartan Assault.**

**HSM is heavy security mech, think of it serving a role like the Atlas from Mass Effect. Felt like including the civilian models too. Think of the MVIII _Goliath_ as a cross between the Prototype suit from Halo Legends: ****Prototype and the Goliath heavy mech from Call of Duty Advanced Warfare. **

**Some of this is from Halo Fanon and credit goes to their respective creators. Any weapons from other stories belong to their respective owners as well.**

* * *

**The _Sabre_ Program was dismissed by the administrations of UEG Presidents Samuelson, Dietrich, and Beland as a preposterous rumor.**

**I wanted the UNSC seem to be similar to the U.S. Armed Forces so their aircraft fill the same roles as real-life ones. Here is my opinions on the aerospace craft of the UNSC Army and Marine Corps.**

**The AV-30 '_Sparrowhawk_' fills the role of the AH-64 '_Apache_'/AH-1 '_SuperCobra_' (and the AH-1Z '_Viper_') in Halo. ****The MV-25 '_Hornet_' fills the role of the MH-6 '_Little Bird_' in the Halo Universe. ****The A-26 '_Claymore_' also known as the '_SkyHawk_' fills the role of the A-10 '_Thunderbolt II_' in Halo. ****The UV-182/UV-144 '_Falcon_' fills the role of the UH-60 '_Black Hawk_' in Halo, while the D77/D79 '_Pelican_' is the MV-22 '_Osprey_' in Halo.**

* * *

**Now onto the bombers and the strike fighters.**

** The F-53 '_Gladius_' also known as the '_Super Raptor_' is the UNSC's equivalent to the F-22 '_Raptor_' stealth fighter, the design is actually based on the F-22 with some differences, such as energy shields and internal missile pods. The F/A-48 '_Halberd_', like the _Gladius_, is essentially the Raptor, is based ****off of the Navy's and Marine Corps' F/A-18 '_Super Hornet_' multirole fighter, just with energy shields and internal weapon pods. The F-46 '_Katana_' is basically ****the F-16 '_Fighting Falcon_' and has the same characteristics as the _Halberd_ and the _Gladius_, being equipped with internal missile pods and energy shields. The F-45 '_Xiphos_' is based off the design of the F-15 _Eagle_ tactical fighter. Also and this is**** my opinion, the F-41 '_Broadsword_' is kinda like the F-35 '_Lightning II_' as it has VTOL capabilities. All modern UNSC fighters are armed with one or two auto cannons, missile pods, and ****variety of other ordinance that can be carried by fighters. **

**The B-221 '_Scythe_' serves the role of the B-29 '_Superfortress_' and the B-52 '_Stratofortress_' strategic bombers while the B-92 '_Rapier_' stealth bomber fills the role of the B-2 '_Spirit_' and the B-42 '_Supersword_' serves as a tactical bomber. ****Bombers can be armed with different amount of ordinance from 'dumb' bombs to nuclear weapons in addition to railgun turrets in order to defend themselves from enemy fighters.**

* * *

**The UNSC's three late war transports are named _Ark_-, _Sanctuary_-, and _Life_-class, they are essentially the civilian ships from Halo: Reach. The _Hermes_-class freighter are the cargo ships from Halo Wars and Halo Legends: The Prototype. Those transport ships were built when it became apparent after the Battle of Alluvion (c. mid-2542) that the war is going now to be now fought on major colonies and needed ships that can carry heavy loads of refugees or in some cases ****assets of different corporations on major colony worlds. _Hermes_ freighters serve in a similar role, as it can move heavy amounts of civilians or industrial assets from planet to planet.**

* * *

**By the way, I watched AfterBuzzTV's review on RvB Season 13 Episodes 8-12 with Arryn Zech and Miles Luna revealed the latter inspiration for the Chorus saga's favorite bad guy to hate yet makes you laugh - Felix. I guessed that he took some traits from the Joker, but I should've seen the traits of GLADOS from Portal and Handsome Jack from Borderlands in him as well. Speaking of Borderlands, Arryn's character, Doctor Emily Grey, takes some traits from Doctor Tannis, the crazy recluse of scientist we all know and love.**

**I wanted to make the UNSC's arsenal of weapons and equipment more diverse than it is in the games and besides I'm sure that Misriah Armory doesn't make every weapon and vehicle for the UNSC. By the way, did you catch that reference to Resident Evil?**


End file.
